Spiral
by devi no kaze
Summary: Uchiha Itachi lupa kalau dia disuruh memperkenalkan pacarnya oleh ibunya. Takut kena marah, Itachi menyeret perempuan pirang di pinggir jalan. "Sasori, aku pinjam sepupumu Deidara dulu ya. Mau kujadikan pacar." Kata Itachi singkat, padat dan jelas. "AKU TIDAK SUDI!" Warning : FemDeidara
1. Chapter 1

**Spiral**

**Chapter 1**

Summary : Uchiha Itachi lupa kalau dia disuruh memperkenalkan pacarnya oleh ibunya. Takut kena marah, Itachi menyeret perempuan pirang di pinggir jalan. "Sasori, aku pinjam sepupumu Deidara dulu ya. Mau kujadikan pacar." Kata Itachi singkat, padat dan jelas. "AKU TIDAK SUDI!" Warning : FemDeidara

Seorang laki-laki muda tampan berusia 21 tahun memejamkan matanya. Di sampingnya, sebuah ponsel bergetar, menandakan ada sms masuk. Itachi tidak mengubris kotak kecil itu. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ibu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang. Ya sejak masuk ke Konoha University yang jaraknya 150 km dari rumahnya, entah mengapa ia betah di asramanya dan memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kuliah. Alhasil, sang ibu terus ngomel-ngomel tiap kali ia telepon. Dibilang nggak cinta keluarga lah, nggak kangen sama adiknya yang lucu lah, ada saja.

"Tuan Muda, hp Anda sudah bergetar 10 kali loh." Sang supir, Kojou, bertanya. Mata hitamnya sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah tuan mudanya. Kojou bisa dibilang takjub dengan perubahan tuan mudanya. Walau tidak bertemu hanya selama 4 tahun, dia bisa bilang kalau Itachi berubah drastis. Dulu sewaktu masih di rumah, Itachi itu sangat ramah, murah senyum, sopan dan mungking memiliki wajah paling santai yang pernah Kojou tahu. Sekarang, Itachi terlihat lebih dewasa dan sangat serius.

"Biarkan saja. Paling juga Kisame atau Kakuzu."

"Kisame-kun yang mirip hiu itu kan?" Kojou bertanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah teman Itachi sejak kecil itu. Itachi tertawa kecil. Setiap kali ia menyebut nama Kisame, pasti orang langsung menyebut hiu.

"Iya yang mirip hiu. Trus Kakuzu itu yang mata duitan ."

"Memang kenapa dengan Kisame-kun atau Kakuzu–kun? Kok sms terus"

"Oh, aku hutang 1000 Yen sama Kakuzu dan 1500 Yen sama Kisame. Aku sudah bilang akan bayar kalau aku pulang. Kisame kayaknya ketularan penyakit ngiritnya Kakuzu deh. Nagih terus kayak rentenir." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala sementara sang supir hanya tertawa. Kojou senang akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Itachi berbicara. Bisa dilihat Itachi sudah lebih rileks sekarang. Berbicara tentang teman-temannya memang selalu membuat Itachi lebih rileks.

"Hmm, Itachi-sama, ponselnya bunyi tuh." Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan seketika memencet tombol jawab.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Suara perempuan terdengar seperti bunyi petir. Itachi segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, takut tuli. Kojou berusaha tidak tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan khas sang Nyonya Besar.

"Kemana saja kau ini, huh? Di sms berkali-kali nggak di balas!" Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya. Oh jadi yang dari tadi sms itu ibunya toh. Waduh...

"Nggap punya pulsa, Bunda" Itachi menjawab. Mata hitamnya melirik Kojou yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nggak punysa pulsa gimana? Kamu itu kan setiap bulan Bunda kirim uang banyak. Trus kata Sasuke, kamu juga kerja sambilan di sana. Kok bisa nggak punya uang untuk beli pulsa?" Itachi memijit-mijit keningnya. Kalau sang Bunda Mikoto sudah ngomel-ngomel begitu nggak akan ada yang bisa memotong.

"Oh ya, kamu nggak lupa kan permintaan ibu kemarin?"

"Permintaan?"

"Iya, ibu kan suruh kamu bawa pacar kamu."

"_Mati aku"_ Itachi membatin. Dia benar-benar lupa...! Waduh, jangan sampai deh Ibunya tahu dia lupa, apalagi kalau ibunya tahu-

"Kamu lupa ya Itachi? Kok bisa lupa sih? Kamu itu kan genius! Seorang genius seperti kamu seharusnya nggak lupa. Atau jangan-jangan kamu nggak punya pacar ya? Waduh kamu ini gimana toh? Punya otak encer, wajah ganteng kok nggak punya pacar? Kalah kamu sama adikmu. Sasuke kemarin pulang bawa pacarnya. Kakak kelas loh, hebat kan? Kamu jangan sampai kalah. Seorang Uchiha itu selalu laku, jangan sampai nggak laku!" Kepala Itachi mulai cenat-cenut.

"Aku punya pacar kok." Itachi berbohong.

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Yang bener, Itachi?"

"Bener, Bunda."

"Sumpeh lo?"

"Bunda, iya Itachi punya pacar kok. Ini di samping Itachi." Itachi membalas kesal.

"Bagus deh. Bunda nggak sabar mau ketemu. Ya udah ya, Bunda siapin semuanya dulu buat nyambut pacarmu."

-Klik-

Itachi mematikan teleponnya. Dilihatnya sang supir memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.

"Itachi-sama, kalau Nyonya Mikoto tahu Anda tidak bawa siapa-siapa bagaimana?" Kojou bertanya. Khawatir sang genius bakal dihukum oleh Nyonya Besar. Hukumannya paling dikuliahi berjam-jam, tapi lebih baik dihukum apapun deh daripada mendengarkan kuliah dari Nyonya Besar.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar, Kojou-san" Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Mata hitamnya memandang ke luar jendela. Wajahnya semakin lama terlihat semakin serius. Tiba-tiba sharingan muncul dari kedua matanya.

"Paman, berhenti sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Itu, di samping cewek pirang yang pakai baju merah." Kojou melirik ke kiri jalan. Kojou seketika menginjak rem. Sang tuan muda dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menarik perempuan itu ke dalam mobil. Otomatis sang perempuan berteriak. Siapa coba yang enggak?

"Hush, diam...!" Itachi menutup mulut sang perempuan dan segera menutup pintu.

"Jalan, Kojou-san!" sang supir dengan cepat menginjak gas. Sementara itu sang cewek meronta minta dilepaskan. Kojou memandang pasangan muda di belakang dengan cemas. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia dan Itachi dikira penculik?

"Ow..! Sakit tahu!"

"Biarin, lagian siapa kamu? Tiba-tiba dan dengan seenaknya narik orang ke dalam mobil. Kamu mau menculik ku, huh? Dasar tidak sopan! Dasar mesum! Dasar orang gila!" Perempuan pirang itu memukul Itachi dengan tas merahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Stop!"

"Nggak!"

Itachi merebut tas merah itu dengan paksa sebelum meraih kedua tangan sang perempuan.

"Bisa diam tidak. Biar aku jelasin!" Itachi menggertak. Dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya sang cewek kasar.

"Uchiha Itachi. Kamu Uzumaki Deidara kan? Sepupunya Sasori."

"Iya, kenapa?" Deidara memandang pria yang kelihatannya lebih tua itu dengan _death glare_-nya. Itachi terdiam dan memandang Deidara dengan ekspresi tenang. Deidara menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan dengan sikap sang _"penculik"._

"Hn" Itachi melepas kedua tangan Deidara sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh di bawah jok mobil. Dia memencet beberapa tombo.

"Halo?" terdengar suara mengantuk dari seberang.

"Halo, Sasori?"

"Iya, ada apa Itachi?"

"Aku pinjam sepupumu Deidara dulu ya. Mau kujadikan pacar." Kata Itachi singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Eh?"

-Klik-

"APA MAKSUDMU AKU MAU DIJADIKAN PACAR? AKU NGGAK SUDI!" Deidara berteriak marah. Dia berusaha membuka pintu mobil dengan paksa. Itachi mendengus kesal dan berusaha menenangkan perempuan pirang itu.

"Aku bayar deh..." Katanya tenang.

"Aku bukan cewek murahan yang bisa dibayar dengan uang. Nggak sudi! Lagian siapa kamu?" Deidara cemberut ketika tidak berhasil membuka pintu. Sepertinya mobil itu bukan mobil biasa yang pintunya bisa seenaknya dibuka.

"Aku temannya Sasori, Uchiha Itachi."

"Mau temennya Sasori-danna, kek. Mau pacarnya, Sasori-danna, kek. Aku nggak peduli. Turunin aku sekarang!" Mata biru Deidara mengkilat marah.

"Aku ini Uchiha Itachi lho... "

"Terus?"

"Idola cewek"

"Narsis banget sih kamu. Muka kayak gitu idola cewek? Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuanmu yang seenaknya nyambar cewek pinggir jalan dan dijadikan pacar. Sama sekali nggak pantas untuk menjadi idola." Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk dada Itachi dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku kan nggak asal nyambar cewek. Aku nyambar kamu." Itachi berkata tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Maksud mu?"

"Ya, aku ini seorang Uchiha. Walau cari pacar bohongan, aku nggak boleh asal milih. Aku denger kamu dari Sasori dan sudah pernah lihat foto kamu. Kamu itu cantik dan merupakan salah satu siswi unggulan di Iwa University kan? Berbobot luar dalam. Jadi aku pilih kamu." Deidara merasa pipinya merah ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi.

'_Wow, apa Sasori-danna benar-benar berbicara seperti itu tentang ku? (_) Kyaa... Mungkin Itachi itu nggak terlalu buruk'_

"Lagian aku kenal Sasori, jadi kalau ada apa-apa sama kamu, aku tanggung jawabnya gampang"

_Mungkin tidak..._

"APA MAKSUDMU? JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU PUNYA MAKSUD YANG TIDAK-TIDAK YA?" Deidara berteriak marah.

"Bukan, OW, LEPASIN RAMBUTKU!" Itachi meronta kesakitan ketika tangan kecil Deidara menyambar rambut hitam panjangnya.

"NGGAK!"

"LEPASIN ATAU KUCIUM KAMU!"

"HEH, COBA SAJA!" Deidara menarik rambut Itachi lebih kuat. Itachi meraih tangan kecil itu dan dengan sigap menarik Deidara ke pelukannya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan kecil itu dengan tagan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya melingkari pinggul ramping Deidara. Deidara menahan napas ketika punggungnya menentuh dada bidang Itachi.

"Diam." Itachi berkata penuh ancaman. Deidara menelan ludahnya. Diliriknya laki-laki yang kini memangkunya dan dia tidak bisa menahan ngeri ketika mata Itachi berubah merah mengerikan. Seketika dia terdiam.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus. Cewek itu nggak boleh kasar-kasar." Kata Itachi sembari mencium pipi mulus Deidara. Sontak Deidara menyikut perutnya. Ketakutannya hilang seketika.

"Dasar Mesum!" Itachi hanya tertawa kecil membuat pipi Deidara memerah karena malu dan marah.

Sementara itu sang supir Kojou yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah kedua insan muda itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Sepertinya sesuatu yang baik akan tejadi kepada Itachi-sama'_ pikirnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Thanks for the reviews... saya sangat senang lho ada yang baca. Oke, ini dia chapter 2. Kemarin ada yang PM saya, tanya kok mirip sama cerita saya yang "Love Addict"-nya Prince of Tennis? Ya memang mirip sih general ideanya, tapi tetep beda kok. Mungkin ada satu-dua adegan yang mirip, tapi saya usahakan 90% berbeda soalnya konflik yang ada juga akan berbeda. Cerita berdasar dengan setting tempat dan karakter. Oke, cukup deh omongan yang muter-muter ini. Silahkan membaca!

**Spiral**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning : Typo**

_**Italic for thinking**_

"Hei, aku mau di bawa kemana?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Deidara yang melotot. Mata birunya mengkilat penuh kemurkaan. Sepertinya Deidara masih marah dengan "penculikan" ini. Seharuskan dia senang, bisa menikmati hari dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang super jenius, ganteng dan kaya ini kan? Tapi kok malah cemberut begitu?

"Kan sudah kubilang kau mau kujadikan pacar." Itachi menjawab. Dia tersenyum geli ketika Deidara memicingkan matanya.

"Nggak nyambung tahu! Aku tanya aku mau di bawa ke mana. Kamu mau di bawa ke mana "pacar" mu ini, un?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu mau jadi pacarku? Katanya tidak sudi?" Itachi tertawa pelan ketika Deidara cemberut seperti anak kecil yang tidak kebagian mainan. Entah mengapa, Itachi suka sekali dengan ekpresi Deidara yang sedang marah ini. Cantik banget deh dengan mata biru cerah yang mengkilat dan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku ini hanya berkunjung ke Konoha dari Iwa karena sedang liburan. Eh, malah disambar sama cowok mesum kayak kamu trus di bawa kabur pakai mobil. Aku sudah nggak tahu ini di mana, bodoh! Kalau aku minta turun, gimana aku mau pulang?"

"Yah, padahal aku sudah seneng banget kamu mau, kok alasannya itu sih?" Itachi pura-pura kecewa.

"Urusai! Aku nggak peduli. Sekarang aku mau di bawa ke mana? Kencan?"

"Nggak. Mau aku kenalkan ke ibuku." Seketika mata Deidara membesar tak percaya. Dirinya yang belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya, sekali menjadi "pacar" seseorang langsung mau dikenalin sama ibu?

Glek!

"Apa?"

"Iya, mau ku kenalkan ke ibu ku. Nanti kalau beliau puas aku sudah punya pacar, kita kan bisa putus." Itachi menjawab tenang, seakan-akan sedang ditanyai sesuatu yang gampang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Bertemu ibu itu merupakan level selanjutnya dalam membina hubungan. Kan harus persiapan. Gimana nanti kalau ibu kamu tanya macam-macam?"

"Ya tinggal jawab lah. Kalau ibu tanya perkembangan hubunganku denganmu seperti kapan bertemu dan semacamnya, biar aku yang jawab. Kalau ibu tanya tentang kamu, kamu yang jawab. Gitu aja kok repot."

"Kamu ini santai banget ya? Gimana kalau ibu kamu nggak percaya?"

"Ya kamu harus akting yang bagus dong!"

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri! Ini nggak ngratis, tahu!"

"Lho nggak gratis? Katamu kamu bukan cewek murahan yang bisa dibayar?" goda Itachi. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan ketika semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah putih Deidara.

"Memang, tapi untuk saat ini lupakan hal itu!"

"Dasar cewek nggak konsisten"

"Biarin! Ini juga salah kamu. Aku itu seharunya cari buku untuk ngerjain tugasku tahu, bukan jadi pacar bohongan yang di bawa entah kemana. Kamu harus ngerjain tugasku!" Deidara melipat tangannya di depan dadanya_. 'Dasar cowok menyebalkan'_

"Ya ya ya, aku ini jenius, jadi tenang saja."

"Sombong banget!" ejek Deidara. Deidara memandang kesal wajah ganteng di hadapannya. Memang sih, dari tampang Itachi, memang sudah kelihatan kalau laki-laki muda ini memang pintar. Deidara merasa aneh kenapa sepupunya Sasori itu tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya teman seperti Itachi. Sasori bahkan tidak pernah cerita tentang teman-temannya. Kalau ditanya paling cuma jawab "Punya kok." Begitu tanpa ada penjelasan lain.

"Sudah itu aja?"

"Ya."

"Bener?" Itachi tersenyum. Deidara memutar bola matanya dan menggerutu tentang cowok aneh yang nyebelin sebelum menjawab.

"Ya."

"Baguslah. Hm.. untung tadi kamu nggak beneran minta turun. Padahal kalau takut nyasar kan bisa telepon minta tolong Sasori buat jemput kamu. Dia kan hapal jalan dari Konoha University ke rumahku walau jaraknya 150 kilometer. Beruntung banget ya aku..." Itachi menghela napas lega. Deidara membeku ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi.

'_Kok bisa nggak kepikiran? Deidara bodoh!'_

"Itachi-sama dan Deidara-sama kayak pacaran beneran ya. Cocok!" Kojou tertawa kecil. Dari tadi dirinya sangat menikmati interaksi antara dua mahasiswa itu. Tidak biasanya dia bertemu dengan perempuan yang mampu menghadapi karisma Itachi. Biasanya, cewek langsung pingsan, jadi penurut dan sebagainya jika bertemu dengan Itachi. Hebat banget nih cewek bisa mukul dan berargumen dengan Itachi. Itachi juga terlihat lebih "hidup". Tidak serius, tidak rileks tapi hidup layaknya pemuda-pemudi seumurannya yang bisa bercanda dan tertawa.

"KAMI NGGAK COCOK!" Deidara berteriak kesal. Mukanya semakin memerah ketika Itachi dan Kojou malah tertawa.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Ini rumahmu?" Deidara bertanya. Mata birunya memandang rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat besar itu dengan kagum. Deidara mengira rumah Itachi itu bernuansa modern dilihat dari mobil sedan yang dipakai. Deidara sangat suka dengan benda-benda seni dan antik, jadi tidak heran kalau dia mengagumi karya-karya tradisional dari pada modern yang menurutnya terlalu kaku tanpa filosofi.

"Iya. Ayo masuk!" Itachi mengambil tasnya dan tas Deidara sambil berjalan. Deidara mengikutinya dari belakang. Matanya masih memandang kagum halaman luas yang memiliki gazebo besar dan beberapa patung di sana.

"Rumahmu masih di wilayah Konoha?"

"Hmmm, nggak juga sih. Di perbatasan Konoha dan Iwagakure lebih tepatnya." Itachi menjelaskan. Mata hitamnya melirik rumah besar yang terlihat sepi itu. _'Tumben rumah nggak ada orang...'_

"ITACHI!" Itachi tersenyum ketika mendengar suara teriakan khas Sang Nyonya Besar itu. Walau terkadang ibunya itu merepotan dengan ceramah-ceramah beliau, Itachi sangat sayang dengan ibunya yang telah berusaha membesarkan dirinya dan Sasuke hampir seorang diri mengingat ayahnya Fugaku harus mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka yang memiliki banyak cabang.

"Aw... akhirnya kamu pulang juga. Sudah empat tahun nggak pulang-pulang, mau jadi Bang Toyib apa?" Mikoto berkata sambil memeluk putra sulungnya.

"Siapa itu Bang Toyib?" Itachi bertanya sambil memeluk erat sang Bunda.

"Oh nggak tahu tuh. Denger lagu tentang Bang Toyib dari adikmu. Katanya sedang _research_ lagu-lagu lebai dari luar negeri." Mikoto mengangkat bahunya. Ditatapnya putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu dengan tatapan lembut. Deidara yang dari tadi berada di belakang Itachi, mengintip dari bahu bidang penerus keluarga Uchiha itu. Sontak mata Mikoto beralih menatapnya.

"Ahh! Ini pasti pacarnya Itachi! Selamat datang!" Mikoto langsung mendorong Itachi dari hadapannya dan memeluk erat Deidara yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena kaget.

"Cantiknya.. wah rambutmu pirang, ini asli kan? Matamu juga biru... ahhh... cantik ya seperti langit. Waduh tubuhmu juga ramping, pipimu tembem... cantik..." puji Mikoto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Deidara. Deirara meringis menahan sakit. Dilihatnya Itachi mencoba menahan tawanya.

'_Kasihan banget sih nih cewek...'_ pikirnya.

"Bunda, udah udah... kasihan Dei-chan tuh. Pipinya merah." Deidara langsung memandang tajam Itachi ketika mendengar namanya disingkat dan ditambah dengan –chan.

"Ayo Dei-chan, hampir waktunya makan siang. Bantu bibi siapin meja ya..." Mikoto menyeret Deidara yang masih syok dengan ibu Itachi yang sangat berbeda dengan anak sulungnya itu. Itachi memandang sang Bunda dan Deidara dengan senang. Entah mengapa dia sangat senang ibunya terlihat gembira ketika menyambut Deidara. Seperti memberi restu kepada mereka saja.

'_Wah kok jadi merasa ngenalin pacar beneran ke Bunda sih?'_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Itachi berjalan menuju kamar tamu untuk meletakkan tas Deidara sebelum ke kamarnya.

-Lunch-

Itachi meraih mangkuk berisi penuh nasi dengan tenang. Tangannya dengan santai mengambil sumpit dan lauk pauk yang sudah disediakan oleh sang Bunda.

"Sudah, berhenti menatap Deidara seperti itu, Sasuke. Seperti tidak pernah lihat cewek cantik saja." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke, sang adik yang telah pulang dari latihan kendonya, langsung memerah. Deidara hampir tersedak ketika mendengar itu.

"Aku sudah pernah lihat cewek cantik tahu. Pacarku cantik." Kata siswa kelas satu SMA Konoha itu kesal. Itachi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Trus kenapa memandang Deidara seperti itu? Sampai-sampai nasi dan lauk belum tersentuh. Biasanya kan kamu selalu mendahului kalau makan, ada tamu atau tidak nggak peduli." Itachi bertanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mulai makan. Memang, ketika sang adiknya yang berusia hampir 16 tahun itu pulang dan melihat Deidara sedang menata piring dan mangkuk di meja makan, perilakunya menjadi aneh.

"Kakak nama lengkapnya siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sopan. Deidara, yang sedang duduk di samping Itachi, menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Uzumaki Deidara." Kontan Sasuke tersedak. Pantas dia merasa ada yang familiar dengan pacar kakaknya itu. Rambut pirang, mata biru.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"U-Uzumaki? Kakak punya... hubungan apa dengan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya. _'Semoga hanya kebetulan sama nama belakang. Aku nggak mau mejadi saudara dengan dobe itu!'_

"Naruto? Oh Uzumaki Naruto anaknya Paman Minato ya? Aku sepupunya." Jawab Deidara, tersenyum. Kontan hal itu membuat Sasuke ngeri. _'se..pu..pu'_

"Memang Sasuke-kun kenal ya dengan Naruto-kun?" Deidara bertanya.

"Oh, Uzumaki Naruto yang itu. Dia itu rivalnya Sasuke sejak TK. Kamu kok nggak bilang kalau sepupunya Naruto? Bukannya kamu sepupunya Sasori ya?" Itachi menjawab sekaligus bertanya menggantikan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Aku hanya sepupu jauh Sasori-danna, un. Kalau Naruto, aku memang sepupu dekat. Kakak Paman Minato itu ayahku. Sedangkan ibu Sasori-danna itu, kakaknya ibuku. Tapi walau aku dan Sasori-danna sepupu jauh, kami lebih dekat daripada aku dan Naruto. Mungkin karena kami lebih sering ketemu. Kalau Naruto, cuma kadang-kadang saja aku berkunjung ke rumahnya." Jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

"Oh ya, Deidara-chan kuliah di mana?" Mikoto ikut nimbrung. Takut ketinggalan info tentang pacar putranya yang langsung dia sukai.

"Saya kuliah di Iwa University, bibi. Satu tahun lagi lulus."

"Wah, hanya beda setahun dengan Itachi dong. Itachi sudah hampir lulus, satu bulan lagi wisuda. Kok jauh banget ke Konoha mengunjungi sepupu Dei-chan ya, Sasori-kun dan Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya, saya ke Konoha karena akan ada kompetisi melukis yang akan diadakan di Konoha University. Mumpung saya lagi libur, saya ikut. Pengennya sih sekaligus mengunjungi sepupu-sepupu saya. Tapi masalahnya rumah Naruto-kun jauh banget. Naruto kan sekitar sini, sedangkan Sasori-kun di sekitar Konoha University. Mungkin karena sekarang saya di sini, saya bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya Naruto-kun"

"Dei-chan jurusan apa?"

"Seni, bibi. Saya suka sekali dengan seni. Saya pengen jadi pelukis, pemahat dan lain-lain."

"Wah, cewek cantik kok jadi pemahat. Pelukis saja...Nanti bisa melukis foto pernikahan kalian sendiri." Mikoto tertawa kecil. Deidara langsung tersedak sekali lagi ketika mendengarnya. Diraihnya gelas yang diberikan Itachi, yang dengan hebatnya mampu menahan tawa. Bundanya memang seperti itu. Suka bicara ngawur kalau sudah suka sama orang. Tapi kalau terlalu suka, bisa-bisa besok pagi dinikahin beneran.

"Iwa University itu bukannya rival dari Konoha University?" Sasuke yang sudah bebas dari shocknya ikut bicara. Yah, sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan takdir ini. _'Menjadi saudara Naruto... pengen nangis rasanya'_

"Iya ya, baru terpikir Bunda... ah, kalian ini seperti Romeo dan Juliet saja ya..." Mikoto menyahut diiringi tawa nervous Deidara. Deidara melirik Itachi yang dari tadi tidak memberi komentar apapun atau bahkan menolongnya. Ekspresi Itachi yang hanya senyum-senyum membuat perempuan pirang itu ingin sekali meninju wajah tampannya.

"Dei-chan, besok ada kuliah nggak?"

"Tidak ada, bibi"

"Nginep sini ya?" Pinta Mikoto yang telah mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah hampir sore. Nginep sini saja. Bibi masih punya baju-baju bibi waktu masih muda. Pasti pas deh dengan ukuran kamu. Nanti malam, bibi kenalin sama suami bibi." Mikoto berusaha membujuk. Deidara dan Itachi berhenti makan. Wajah Deidara memucat. Diliriknya Itachi yang sekarang berwajah was-was.

"Kok ketemu Ayah segala?" Itachi bertanya. Rencananya kan hanya ketemu sama Bundanya saja. Kalau sampai Ayahnya bisa susah ini urusannya.

"Kalau ngenalin pacar itu ya jangan hanya sama Bunda doang. Sama Ayahmu juga. Itu baru namanya anak baik." Mikoto menceramahi putra sulungnya.

Itachi dan Deidara saling pandang. Kalau Deidara sampai dikenalin ke ayahnya, akan susah putusnya. Ayahnya tidak suka dengan hubungan _instant_ atau pacaran yang hanya untuk _"have fun" _atau_ "fooling around"._ Kalau mau pacaran, ya sungguh-sungguh. Kenali pasangan dengan baik, mengerti dan mencintai dengan tulus. Ketika umur sudah mencukupi _plus_ punya pekerjaan, langsung nikah. Tapi nggak mungkin juga mencoba menghalangi niat Bundanya itu.

"Oke, bibi siapin kamarnya ya. Itachi, Sasuke kalau sudah selesai, cuci piringnya." Mikoto tersenyum senang sebelum meninggalkan kedua putranya.

"Nggak bisa ditolak ya?" Deidara bertanya, memelas.

"Nggak" Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menjawab bersamaan.

-Sehabis makan siang-

Deidara duduk di gazebo dekat taman hijau kediaman Uchiha. Mata birunya memperhatikan dua bersaudara Uchiha yang sedang beradu di lapangan tak jauh dari gazebo. Deidara melihat dengan kagum ketika Itachi dan Sasuke mengeluarkan keahlian masing-masing. Keduanya sedang beradu dalam bidang _martial art_. Dari mulai karate, judo dan lain-lain, diperagakan oleh kedua laki-laki muda berambut hitam ini.

Dedara dapat melihat kalau Itachi sengaja mengalah kepada adiknya. Sepertinya dia hanya mengeluarkan sekitar 20% kemampuannya saja. Walaupun mengalah dalam bidang mengeluarkan kemampuan, Itachi tidak memperlihatkannya. Toh dia masih menang dari adiknya hanya dengan mengeluarkan kemampuan segitu. Yang menarik selain kemampuan mereka dalam _martial art_ adalah mata keduanya yang berubah merah. Awalnya Deidara mengira mereka berdua kerasukan roh penunggu kediaman Uchiha. Maklum, rumah besar ini kan sangat tradisional dan sudah berumur ratusan tahun dari kakek buyut Uchiha terdahulu, siapa tahu ada setannya. Namun, tampaknya mereka masih waras-waras saja.

Deidara mengambil dua botol air minum di dekatnya begitu Itachi mengambil pedang bambu dan melemparkan satu ke adiknya. Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan karena kalah dalam judo, segera berdiri.

"Oi, kalian berdua, minum dulu!" Deidara memanggil sambil melempar botol plastik ke arah mereka. Itchi dengan sigap menangkap keduanya dan memberikan satu ke Sasuke.

Deidara segera mengambil buku sketsanya begitu dua pemuda itu siap beradu Kendo. Sedikit demi sekidit, gambar dua orang sedang beradu pedang bambu mulai nampak di kertas putih polosnya. Taman hijau di belakang mereka pun tak luput dari goresan pensil Deidara, menambah indah gambar di kertas itu. Deidara tersenyum sendiri saat menggambar dua kakak-beradik itu. Dari cara mereka berinteraksi, Itachi dan Sasuke terlihat sangat dekat.

"Gambarmu bagus. Anak seni ya?" Deidara hampir menjatuhkan buku dan pensilnya ketika suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakangnya. Suara yang dalam, serak dan nada yang monoton itu seakan-akan memberi tahu Deidara siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan perasaan takut, Deidara mencoba tersenyum dan berputar. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi memakai hakama hitam memandang Deidara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'_Ayah Itachi'_

**TBC**

AN : Ini dia... semoga suka ya... please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiral**

**Warning : Typo, FemaleNeji**

**Chapter 3**

Deidara menatap laki-laki tegap di depannya dengan perasaan takut. Entah mengapa, Uchiha Fugaku ini memiliki efek yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa kecil dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Deidara berusaha tidak menatap wajah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ketika dia menundukan kepalanya dan mengucapkal salam. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ayah." Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri di samping Deidara dan menyapa ayahnya. Fugaku menggangguk ke kedua putranya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ayah, ini Deidara-san, pacarnya kakak." Sasuke berkata acuh. Tangannya sibuk bermain dengan pedang bambu di tangannya. Deidara memandang Itachi dengan tatapan minta tolong sebelum menatap Fugaku dan tersenyum.

"Selalmat sore, Uchiha-san." Deidaa menyapa sopan. Tanggannya dengan gugup memegang buku sketsa dan pensil.

"Itachi, Ayah ingin bicara denganmu nanti." Fugaku berkata singkat sebelum pergi. Deidara melepas nafas yang tidak sadar dia tahan.

"I-Itu Ayahmu?" Diedara meminta klarifikasi.

"Hn" Itachi menjawab singkat. Mata hitamnya menlirik Deidara yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kenapa?"

"Serem..." Deidara berkata pelan. Itachi dan Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayah memang kelihatannya serem dari luar, tetapi beliau orang baik kok. Tenang saja, paling Kak Deidara hanya ditanya tentang kuliah, kerja, nikah, keluarga, dan semacamnya..." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar. Entah mengapa, perkataan adik Itachi itu membuat Deidara semakin ngeri. _'Waduh, gimana nasibku waktu makan malam nanti?'_

Deidara mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Maklum, Mikoto menempatkan Deidara di kamar dekat Itachi. Biar aman katanya...

-Dinner-

Deidara melipat tanganny di pangkuannya seraya mencoba untuk menatap Fugaku. Deidara merasa kalau dirinya tidak berani menatap wajah sang Kepala Keluarga, dirinya akan di cap sebagai wanita lemah yang hanya bisa menuruti perintah orang tanpa bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Itadakimasu!"

Deidara tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi, langsung melahap makan malamnya. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar.

"Sasuke, pelan-pelan!" Mikoto menegur putra bungsunya.

"aper. Tdi latphan breng anki." Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Ibunya. Itachi memukul kepala Sasuke, membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh, Sasuke." Sasuke memandang tajam kakaknya.

"Aniki mau membunuhku ya? Sakit tahu!"

"Sasuke!" Suara tegas Fugaku membuat Sasuke sedikit takut. Dialihkan pandangannya ke nasi dan sumpit di tangannya seraya meminta maaf pelan.

"..umm Maaf." Deidara tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dengan interaksi keluarga Uchiha ini. Orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal sejak Deidara kecil membuatnya selalu merasa kesepian. Walaupun akhirnya Pamannya mengijinkannya tinggal bersama keluarganya, Dedidara masih sering merasa asing. Deidara rindu akan tawa riang ayahnya dan bentakan khas ibunya.

"Bagaimana Deidara? Bibi masak masakan spesial lho. Lebih enak dari yang tadi siang." Lamunan Deidara buyar ketika Mikoto yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya penuh harap. Deidara tersenyum. Mikoto hampir mirip ibunya ketika mengomeli Itachi dan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Deidara semakin rindu dengan ibunya.

"Ini enak sekali, Bibi." Deidara tersenyum lebih lebar ketika Mikoto memandangnya dengan sangat senang.

"Terima kasih...Hmmm, andai saja ada yang memuji masakanku seperti mu..." Mikoto melirik tiga laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pandangan sinis. Fugaku dan Itachi langsung berhenti makan dan memandang Mikoto dengan ekpresi bersalah. Sasuke, di sisi lain, tidak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Itachi melirik adiknya sebelum tersenyum ke ibunya.

"Bunda, Sasuke makan seperti monster itu seharusnya sudah bisa dijadikan sebagai pujian." Itachi menyahut.

"Benar juga."

"Hei!" Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Deidara tertawa pelan melihat muka merah Sasuke. Sasuke cemberut sebelum menyerahkan mangkuknya ke arah sang Ibu. Minta tambah. Mikoto hanya tersenyum sebelum mengisi kambali mangkuk Sasuke.

"Hm.. ceritakan tentang dirimu, Uzumaki-san." Suara Fugaku membuat Deidara _nervous_.

'_Mati aku. Interogasi sudah dimulai.' _pikirnya. Deidara memaksakan seebuah senyuman untuk menutupi rasa _nervous_ dan takutnya. Fugaku yaang duduk di ujung meja memandangnya dingin dengan mata merahnya.

"Umm, saya Uzumaki Deidara jurusan Seni di Iwa University." Dedara memulia. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Entah mengapa Deidara bahkan lupa tentang dirinya sendiri. Aneh. Deidara belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumya atau paling tidak segugup ini.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" Fugaku bertanya. Tangannya dilipat di depan wajahnya.

"Ayah saya seorang peluki dan ibu saya seorang arsitek. Mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Saya-"

"Dari mana kamu punya biaya untuk sekolah?" Fugaku memotong. Deidara merasa sedikit marah. Dia tidak suka pembicaraannya dipotong. Dia tidak pernah memotong pembicaraan kecuali memang terpaksa. Dia memang lebih muda dari Fugaku tapi tidak berarti diperlakukan seperti ini kan? Dasar Uchiha!

"Saya dapat beasiswa sejak SMP. Saya-"

"Karena prestasi?" Fugaku kembali memotong. Itachi yang menyadari aura gelap sedikit demi sedikit menyelimuti Deidara, meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya. Dirinya harus siap membantu "pacar" nya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu. Bukan ayahnya yang dia lebih khawatirkan, tetapi perempuan rambut pirang di depannya yang bisa meledak kapan saja dan kepada siapa saja.

"Iya karena prestasi. Saya-"

"Sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan Itachi?" Mata biru Deidara langsung menuju Itachi. Itachi memandang ayahnya dan berusaha memasang wajah serius. Ayahnya tidak mudah ditipu, dia harus berhati-hati.

"Dua tahun, Ayah. Kami bertemu ketika ada pertandingan debat bahasa Inggris di Iwa University."

"Kapan kalian mau menikah?" Fugaku tiba-tiba bertanya. Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat yang lain tersentak kaget, terutama Deidara dan Itachi.

"Eh?"

"Ha?"

"Nani?"

Deidara menatap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan ekspresi _horror_. Matanya pelan-pelan beralih ke Itachi yang, untuk pertama kalinya, memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Deidara.

"A-Ayah?"

"Kalian berdua sudah pacaran cukup lama. Tidak baik pacaran terlalu lama tanpa ada kepastian tentang masa depan. Dari cerita singkat Uzumaki-san, Ayah rasa Deidara-san cukup memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi istri seorang Uchiha." Fugaku melirik Deidara. Deidara tidak tahu apakah dia harus menganggap pujian dari Fugaku ini sebagai anugrah atau musibah.

"Ayah, Dei-chan kan belum lulus kuliah. Masa sudah harus menikah, mereka masih muda." Mikoto mencoba membantu putra sulungnya.

"Tidak masalah. Itachi akan diwisuda bulan depan dan sudah menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha. Tidak masalah bila mereka menikah." Fugaku berkata dengan nada _final_-nya. Itachi melihat mata Deidara mengkilat marah tapi sebelum dia bisa berbuat apa-apa, Deidara sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Brak!

Meja makan yang digebrak Deidara bergoyang seperti terkena gempa. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memandang perempuan pirang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara itu, sang bungsu Sasuke memandang sup miso-nya yang tumpah dengan ekspresi sedih.

"APA YANG ANDA KATAKAN, HUH? SEENAKNYA SENDIRI MEMUTUSKAN PERNIKAHAN. MEMANGNYA ANDA TUHAN YANG BISA MENJODOHKAN ORANG SEENAKNYA?" Deidara memandang Fugaku dengan marah. Fugaku duduk dengan tenang dan menatap Deidara tanpa ada sekilas emosi di mata hitamnya.

"KENAPA ANDA TIDAK MENGATAKAN SESUATU? SAYA TIDAK TERIMA TIBA-TIBA DISURUH MENIKAH SEPERTI INI!" Fugaku menatap Deidara sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke istri dan putra sulungnya.

"Lihat kan? Cocok menjadi istri Uchiha. Tidak takut menyuarakan pendapat."Fugaku berkata dengan serius. Deidara, Mikoto dan Itachi langsung _sweatdrop_. Ayahnya ini kalau sudah masalah masa depan Uchiha langsung mendadak bodoh.

"APANYA YANG COCOK! SAYA BILANG SAYA TIDAK TERIMA!" Fugaku pura-pura tuli dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayah akan mempersiapkan segalanya." Kata Fugaku tanpa menoleh. Deidara mencoba untuk mengejar sang Kepala Keluarga Uchiha tetapi dua tangan kuat melingkar di pinggang dan dadanya, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! AKAN KU HAJAR AYAHMU ITU!"

"Diam, bodoh. Perkataanmu itu tidak akan mempan kalau Ayah sudah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Beliau. Beliau biasanya mempertimbangkan perkataanku."Itachi mencoba menenangkan Deidara.

Deidara tidak merespon. Dirinya menatap tajam Itachi sebelum menendang kaki dan menyikut perutnya. Itachi sontak meringis kesakitan. Tangan-tangan yang menahan Deidara lepas. Deidara segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari mengejar Fugaku yang sudah hilang entah ke mana. Sementara itu Mikoto dan Sasuke melihat adegan di depan mereka dengan sedikit syok.

"Hahahahah Kakak dikalahkan wanita. WA-NI-TA." Sasuke tertawa. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia melhat kakaknya seperti ini. Mikoto berusaha tidak tertawa. Itachi memandang adiknya dengan _death glare_-nya sebelum menyusul Deidara yang kemungkinan besar tersesat karena besarnya kediaman Uchiha.

"HEI, KE MANA KAU PAK TUA? AYO KELUAR!" Deidara berteriak sekuat tenaga. Entah di mana dirinya sekarang.

"Hei, sudah hentikan." Suara kalem membuatnya menoleh. Muka Deidara tambah merah padam melihat Itachi dengan tenangnya mengampirinya.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU, BEGO!"

"Iya aku tahu. Aku-"

"KENAPA KAMU TIDAK CARI CEWEK LAIN SAJA UNTUK DIJADIKAN PACAR? AKU TIDAK MAU NIKAH SAMA KAMU! AKU INI MASIH PUNYA MIMPI DAN CITA-CITA YANG HARUS AKU CAPAI. AKU... Aku... Aku..." suara Deidara tiba-tiba mengecil. Itachi menatap Deidara dengan perasaan bersalah ketika air mata menggenangi mata biru yang telah kehilangan kilatan marahnya. Itachi memeluk tubuh kecil di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan bicara dengan Ayah nanati. Aku sudah bilang Beliau selalu mempertimbangkan perkataanku. Kamu tenang ya.."

"Dasar jelek, aku benci kamu." Suara Deidara terdengar dari dadanya. Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

"Dasar mesum! Peluk orang nggak bilang-bilang!" Deidara kembali berkata walau tidak berusaha keluar dari pelukan hangat itu. Itachi tertawa pelan. Tanpa dua sejoli itu tahu, Fugaku dan Mikoto memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Pasangan yang serasi..." Mikoto tersenyum.

-Beberapa saat setelah itu-

Deidara berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan besar tanpa menggerakkan tangan atau kakinya. Setelah dia dan Itachi kembali ke ruang makan, Mikoto menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kimono. Deidara tidak bisa menahan perasaan kagum ketika melihat puluhan kimono berjejer di sudut ruangan.

Mikoto berjalan ke arahnya dan segera memintanya membuka pakaian. Deidara melirik kimono merah dan pink di tangan Nyonya Rumah dengan sedikit takut. Mau diapain dia?

"Nah sekarang rentangkan tanganmu!" Deidara menurut ketika Mikoto dengan lihai memakaikan kimono cantik itu.

"Kya, Deidara-chan cantik ya pakai kimono. Wah, Itachi pasti terpesona nih"

"B-Bibi, kenapa saya harus pakai kimono?"

"Oh, ada festival di dekat sungai. Bibi sudah minta Itachi untuk ngajak kamu kesana. Tidak apa-apa kan? Siapa tahu Dei-chan punya inspirasi untuk melukis buat kompetisi nanti. Sekalian bisa jalan-jalan berdua. Menyegarkan pikiran setelah insiden tadi. Maafkan Fugaku ya, Deidara. Dia memang seperti itu." Mikoto berkata. Matanya memandang Deidara dengan lembut membuat Deidara sedikit canggung.

"Iya, tidak apa-apak kok Bibi."

"Baguslah. Bibi ke kamar Itachi dulu ya. Menyuruhnya bersiap-siap!" Mikoto meninggalkan Deidara sendiria. Deidara berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang ke langit.

"Hm... kalau Sasori-danna tahu tentang ini, bisa mati aku. Dia kan _protective_ banget. Kalau paman tahu, pasti langsung kena serangan jantung. Dasar Itachi! Ini salahmu." Deidara mengomel sendiri.

Mikoto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar putra sulungnya sebelum masuk. Itachi sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan hakama hitam bergarisnya. Mata Itachi melihat Mikoto dari cermin.

"Ne Itachi, mau menikah dengan Dei-chan sekarang tidak?" Mikoto bertanya. Itachi menaikkan alisnya dan menjawab dengan acuh.

"Nggak." Mata Mikoto berkedut.

"Mau tunangan sekarang mungkin?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Sama sekali nggak mau."

"Mau-"

"Nggak, pokoknya nggak." Itachi menjawab dengan sedikit kasar. Dia tahu ibunya telah dicemari oleh ide-ide ayahnya. Ditambah dengan kesukaannya terhadap Deidara, pasti sang Bunda langsung terpengaruh.

"Mau hidup kamu, Itachi?" Itachi menatap ibunya dengan ngeri ketika sang Ibu tiba-tiba berubah menyeramkan. Itachi membalikkan badan dan mundur selangkah.

"B-Bunda!" Mikoto tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Bercanda-bercanda. Sudah sana jemput Deidara. Ajak jalan-jalan jangan berkelahi terus ya..." Mikoto mendorong keluar putra sulungya.

-Festival-

Deidara melihat sekelilingnya seperti seorang anak kecil yag diajak ke taman bermain. Itachi memengang tangannya kalau-kalau Deidara hilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Deidara sepertinya terlalu senang sehingga tidak mempermasalahkan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Itachi.

"Kakak terlihat senang sekali." Sasuke berkometar. Selain Naruto, belum pernah dia melihat ada orang sesenang ini ketika diajak ke festival perbatasan yang diadakan hampir tiga bulan sekali.

"Sudah lama sekali aku nggak ke fastival, un." Deidara menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Suara lembut terdengar dari belakang mereka. Tiga serangkai itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang dengan kimono hitam-biru berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Neji." Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya dan menggenggam tangan pucat gadis bernama Neji. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua sejoli yang lebih tua dan membungkuk.

"Selamat malam Kak Itachi dan pacar." Sapanya sopan.

"Oh jadi pacar Sasuke itu Hyuuga Neji toh." Itachi tersenyum memandang kakak kelas Sasuke yang pernah menjadi tutor adiknya saat mau masuk ke SMA Konoha. Neji tersenyum. Mata peraknya memandang Sasuke yang terlihat bangga dengan pilihannya.

"Iya, kenapa? Bagus kan pilihanku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan agak angkuh.

"Aw, pacar Sasuke ya? Cantik deh..." Deidara memuji.

"Kakak pacarnya kak Itachi ya." Neji bertanya. Deidara memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Iya calon istri kakak." Sasuke menyahut asal. Itachi dan Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Heh? Deidara jadi calon istri Itachi? Wah wah aku kok nggak diberi tahu?" Terdengar suara familiar di belakang Neji. Beberapa detik kemudian sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut merah muncul dari kegelapan. Matanya menatap tajam Itachi dengan tatapan marah sekaligus mematikan. Di belakangnya beberapa orang pemuda tinggi besar bisa terlihat dengan cengiran khas di wajah mereka.

"Sasori-danna..." Deidara memandang sepupunya dengan ngeri.

"Sasori dan Akatsuki..." Itachi memandang tajam ke arah geng-nya. _'Mati aku jadi bulan-bulanan mereka'_

**TBC**

AN : Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak seperti yang sebelumnya... Semoga masih suka...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiral**

**Warning : Typo, Sejarah klan Uchiha yang dibuat-buat**

**Chapter 4**

Itachi memandang dengan horror ketika Sasori menghampirinya dengan senyuman sadis bersama Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame dan Tobi di belakangnya. Itachi melihat Deidara mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, takut apabila Sasori tiba-tiba meledak. Sesuatu yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa detik berdasarkan analisa Itachi. Betul juga prediksi Itachi. Sebuah bogem mentah siap menghantam wajah tampannya kalau dia tidak cepat mengelak.

"HEI KALIAN! INI FESTIVAL, KALAU MAU BERKELAHI, JANGAN DI SINI!" Seorang penjual dango berteriak kesal. Itachi dan teman-temanya terdiam.

"Neji, pergi yuk...!" Ajak Sasuke sambil menyeret gadis berambut panjang itu pelan. Neji tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Dia tahu kalau hal yang akan terjadi bukanlah urusannya. Lebih baik pergi dulu sebelum terlibat dalam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Aku mau bicara padamu!" Sasori berkata tajam. Itachi menghela napas dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori yang sudah berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Akatsuki plus Deidara berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup lapang dengan satu pohon sakura besar di tengah-tengahnya. Sasori menatap tajam Itachi yang menatap balik degan ekpressi tenang. Deidara, anehnya, bersembunyi di belakang Kakuzu dan Hidan, takut menatap sepupunya yang sudah mulai membara semerah rambutnya.

"Sasori, aku bisa jelaskan-" Itachi belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasori meraih kerah bajunya.

"_How dare you...!_ Aku tidak menyangka kau dengan seenaknya berani menggunakan sepupuku tercinta untuk kemauanmu sendiri. Beraninya kamu meminta ijin melalui telepon, tanpa mendengarkan persetujuanku. Memang kamu pikir kamu itu siapa, huh? Manusia setengah dewa yang disembah orang?"Sasori naik pitam. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan secepat kilat langsung menghantamkannya ke pipi Itachi. Beruntung Itachi segera mengelak, kalau tidak hancurlah tulang pipi kirinya itu.

"Itachi!" Deidara berteriak _shock_.

"Aah.. Kak Itachi!" Tobi berlari menghampiri sepupunya itu tetapi tangannya ditarik Kisame yang duduk di tanah, asyik menonton dua orang di hadapannya itu seperti sebuah adegan film _action_.

"Jangan ikut campur, Tobi. Nanti Sasori ikut menghabisimu. Sudah, diam saja di sini. Biar Itachi sendiri yang melayani si rambut merah itu." Kisame berkata tenang.

"Kau juga..." Kakuzu menatap Deidara yang memandang Sasori dan Itachi ngeri. "Kamu, Deidara,kan?"

"I-Iya."

"Di sini saja." Kakuzu berkata dengan nada final. Mata biru Deidara menatap Itachi dengan khawatir.

"Aku minta maaf-" Itachi berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu!"

Itachi menunduk, menghindari tendangan Sasori. Dengan sigap, diraihnya tangan Sasori dan melemparkan tinju ke arah laki-laki itu. Sasori tersungkur. Matanya memandang Itachi dengan beberapa emosi : takjub, marah, malu.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Masalah ini nggak akan selesai kalau kita berantem." Itachi berdiri dan melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada. Sasori mendengus kesal. Dibiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di tanah.

"Sasori, aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan. Aku tahu kalau aku berbuat seenaknya sendiri dengan membuat Deidara pacarku dan hanya minta ijin darimu melalui telepon, tanpa mendengarkan persetujuanmu. Sesampainya di rumah, Deidara bertemu dengan Ayahku. Kau tahu sendirikan Ayahku itu seperti apa? Dan sebelum kau bertanya, aku tidak berencana untuk mempertemukan Deidara dan Ayah." Itachi menarik napas dalam.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan acara "pernikahanmu" dengan Deidara itu, huh?" Sasori berdiri,memandang tajam Itachi.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi." Itachi mengakhiri perkatannya. Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa. Ditatapnya Itachi sebentar dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Deidara.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan si Uchiha ini." Sasori berkata dengan acuhnya. Ditariknya tangan Deidara dan menuntunnya ke arah festival.

"Eh, Sasori-danna!"

"He? Koks udah selesai? Tumben Sasori bisa berganti _personality_ seperti itu? Baru pertama kalinya loh..." Kakuzu memandang bingung.

"Iya ya... Jangan-jangan Sasori sedang merencanakan sesuatu...!" Kisame berbisik.

"Taruhan 5000 yen kalau Sasori merencanakan sesuatu!" Kakuzu mulai berteriak senang.

"Nggak ah... kebanyakan. Tobi nggak punya uang..." Tobi menggerutu.

"Dewa Jashin membenci orang yang suka berjudi." Hidan berceramah.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal uang, Itachi kan hutang sama kita, Kisame?" Kakusu mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh ya, Ita- HAH Dia menghilang!" Kisame berteriak terkejut. Itachi yang tadi berdiri di sebelah pohon Sakura dan menatap Sasori menarik Deidara pergi tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Huaa... Jangan-jangan Kak Itachi ditangkap Kuntilanak! Kak Itachi kan ganteng!" Tobi mulai menangis. Kisame memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan ngawur kamu, Tobi! Mana ada Kuntilanak di pohon Sakura? Pasti dia ngejar Sasori dan Deidara. Ayo kita juga ke festival!" Kisame berkata dan langsung berlari ke arah festival diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Kalau memang beanr Sasori memounyai rencana di otaknya, pasti Itachi bakal dikerjain habis-habisan. Sasori yang terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan Itachi tadi merupakan bukti yang cukup.

"WAHHHH!"

"ITACHI!"

Suara teriakan Itachi dan Deidara itu cukup memberitahu Kakuzu dan kawan-kawan letak mereka. Ditemukannya Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara di sebuah stan yag penuh dengan cat, boneka, kanvas dan lain-lain. Di depan stan itu tampak Sasori berdiri dengan wajah puas dan sadis. Sebuah kaleng cat cukup besar, yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk mengecat baju di stan itu, ada di tangannya. Sementara itu, Deidara sedang menunduk memandang khawatir seseorang yang sepertinya Itachi. Bedanya...

"Hahahahahah... Kak itachi rambutnya hijau! Ahhahahaha!" Tobi tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika dilihatnya Itachi tersungkur di tanah. Rambut hitamnya telah berubah menjadi hijau neon. Kakuzu, Kisame dan Hidan kontan mengikuti jejak Tobi.

"Itu hukumanmu yang pertama, Uchiha." Sasori berkata tenang. Ditaruhnya kaleng cat ketempatnya semula sebelum pergi melangkah meninggalkan festival.

"Sialan kau Sasori!" Itachi mengumpat. Deidara menatap Itachi dengan pandangan cemas dan kasihan. Itachi menatap tajam Tobi yang sekarang tengah berguling-guling di tanah sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau, Tobi!" Itachi meraung bak seekor macan liar. Tobi menatap Itachi sejenak sebelum tawanya meledak lagi. Dialihkan pandangannya dari wajah marah Itachi dan melihat Sasuke dan pacarnya berjalan ke arah mereka dengan banyak boneka dan makanan di tangan Neji.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-chan lihat Kak Itachi hahahaha kak Itachi hahahaha..." Tobi memberikan pengumuman. Sasuke mempercepat jalannya dan langsung tertawa melihat nasib miris kakaknya itu. Neji hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan tertawa kecil.

"Coba ketawa lagi kalau berani!" Itachi memukul belakang kepala Tobi dan Sasuke.

"N-Nggak kok." Tobi merintih kesakitan.

"Sasori sialan! Awas kau nanti."

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Ini bisa dihilangkan tidak ya?" Itachi memandang rambut hijau neonnya di cermin. Teman-teman Akatsukinya tiduran di karpet hitam di lantai. Kisame memandang sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Bisa hancur martabat Itachi kalau harus berambut hijau neon selamanya.

"Coba deh dikeramasin..." Usul Hidan.

"Sudah... tidak bisa hilang."

"Di cat saja ya?" Deidara tiba-tiba masuk. Di tangannya ada cat rambut yang terlihat baru. Itachi langsung menoleh dan memandang cat rambut itu dengan tajam, seakan-akan menginginkan cat itu tiba-tiba hilang ke dimensi lain.

"Nggak mau!"

"Terus kamu mau pergi kemana-mana dengan rambut hijau neon itu?" Deidara berkacak pinggang. Itachi merebut cat rambut itu dari genggaman Deidara dan melemparnya. Deidara memukul bahu Itachi.

"Ya nggak lah."

"Terus kamu maunya gimana?" Deidara mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Mengurus orang satu ini saja repotnya minta ampun.

"Ya cari cara lain biar ini bisa hilang tanpa harus menge-cat rambutku."

"Emang kenapa sih dengan cat rambut? Nggak akan ada ornag yang tahu karena rambut mu itu asalnya sudah hitam." Deidara mengambil cat rambut di lantai dan mulai merobeknya.

"Pokoknya nggak mau."

"Deidara-san dan kak Itachi sudah seperti suami istri ya..." Tobi menyeletuk spontan.

"DIAM KAU TOBI!" Deidara dan Itachi berteriak bersamaan.

"Kyaa... Tobi kan anak baik!"

-Satu jam kemudian-

Akatsuki berjalan menuju kamar Itachi. Itachi akhirnya menyetujui "pengecatan" rambutnya. Ya, daripada hijau neon? Pilih mana?

Itachi menendang keluar semua orang di kamarnya dan mengurung dirinya selama satu jam. Entah apa yang dilakukannya selama itu. Sementara itu, begitu keluar dari kamar Itachi, Deidara langsung diseret Mikoto untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Sepertinya kemampuan Deidara dalam memasak dan kecepatannya dalam belajar memikat hati Mikoto, _for both better and worst_.

Sementara itu di kamar Itachi...

"Sudah diam!"

"Sakit tahu! Nyisirnya jangan kasar gitu kenapa? Kamu ini kan cewek!" Itachi berusaha membebaskan rambut panjangnya dari tangan Deidara. Tangan kanan Deidara yang memegang rambut panjang Itachi, reflek menarik rambut hitam itu ketika Itachi berusaha kabur. Tangan kirinya yang memegang sisir sudah gemetar kesal.

Pletak!

"Wadaw!" Itachi meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya dihantam sisir dengan keras oleh Deidara.

"Sudah diam, kalau bukan Bibi Mikoto yang menyuruhku membantumu, aku nggak akan mau!"

Itachi terdiam. Bundanya itu sudah terlalu suka dengan Deidara. _'Bisa gawat nih...'_

Deidara melepas rambut Itachi dan mulai menyisir rambut tebal itu pelan-pelan. Deidara tidak percaya da anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seindah ini. Biasanya kan laki-laki tidak peduli dengan urusan penambilan, apalagi rambut. Akatsuki tuh contohnya.

"Sudah selesai." Deidara berkata singkat.

"Hn."

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. Di balikkan badannya yang topless tak berbaju. Deidara berusaha untuk tidak menatap tubuh sang pewaris Uchiha yang _six pack_s itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat cowok dengan tubuh bagus, tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa malu ketika memandang tubuh Itachi. Ya, karena terlalu sibuk untuk tidak menatap tubuh Itachi, Deidara tidak mengetahui ada handuk basah di lantai. Alhasil, jatuh deh.

"Dei-" Itachi dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Deidara yang hampir jatuh ke lantai kayu yang keras. Deidara memejamkan matanya dan seketika memeluk pinggang Itachi. Itachi jatuh di atas lantai dengan tubuh Deidara di atasnya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Deidara erat. Sedangkan Deidara jatuh dengan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Itachi. Kedua tanggannya melingkar di pinggang.

Deidara menaikkan kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Keheningan menerpa ketika dua pasang mata hitam dan biru itu saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkedip.

"Kak Itachi sudah selesai belum? AAAGGRRHH! Mata Tobi!" Deidara dan Itachi melonjak kaget ketika suara cempreng Tobi menggema di kamar yang cukup luas. Tentu saja, teriakan itu cukup sukses membuat Akatsuki, terutama Sasori, berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Deidara dan Itachi yang berada dalam posisi yang sangat "menjanjikan" itu seketika langsung berdiri.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, apa yang kalian lakukan? Itu perbuatan tidak senonoh tahu! Kalian harus menunggu sampai kalian menikah!" Hidan berteriak histeris. Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit membaca mantra pengusir setan yang mungkin masih ada di dalam kamar dan tadi mencoba merasuki pikiran sepasang muda-mudi ini.

"KAMI NGGAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA, BODOH!" Deidara berteriak marah, wajah pucatnya masih merah.

"Dewa Jashin selalu mengatakan-"

"Persetan dengan Dewa Jashin kamu, Hidan! Kami nggak melakukan apa-apa!" Itachi berkata sewot. Kisame nyengir ketika meliha wajah stoic Itachi memiliki semburat merah.

"Nggak melakukan apa-apa gimana? Wong kami lihat kalian berduaan di kamar, Itachi nggak pakai baju dan Tobi lari tunggang langgang dengan menutup mata." Goda Kisame. Itachi menatap tajam teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang-" Itachi mencoba mengulangi perkataannya, tetapi suara yang sangat familiar membuat duo ItaDei itu membeku.

"Hmm.. aku dengar sesuatu tentang berdua di kamar dan Itachi nggak pakai baju. _Hmm... Care to share?_"

"S-S-Sasori-danna..." Deidara menatap ngeri sepupunya itu. Sasori tersenyum kepada perempuan rambut pirang itu sebelum menoleh ke Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi mengambil satu langkah mundur.

'_Mati aku' _Pikirnya.

"S-Sasori, sebenarnya-"

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY PRECIOUS COUSIN!"

"RUN!" Hidan seketika menyambar tangan Kisame, Kakuzu dan Deidara ketika Sasori sudah mulai meledak kemarahannya. Itachi menunduk cepat ketika kaki laki-laki berambut merah itu menuju ke arahnya, siap menendang dada bidangnya. Secepat kilat, Itachi melompat dari jendela dan menuju taman lapang di samping kamarnya. Mata Sharingannya muncul dan dengan lihai dia menghindari tendangan dan pukulan Sasori.

Itachi meringis kesakitan ketika Sasori sukses menendang perutnya ketika ia lengah. Itachi meloncat ke udara dan seketika menendang sisi kepala Sasori,membuat Sasori tersungkur ke tanah. Itachi meloncat ke belakang beberapa langkah dan segera memasang kuda-kuda ketika melihat Sasori sudah berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan mereka sebelum bibi Mokoto ngamuk!" Tobi berkata setelah dirinya dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki menonton pertarungan Itachi VS Sasori. Beberapa patung di taman itu sudah hancur berantakan, membuat kotor sana sini.

"Benar juga ya... tapi nggak usah lah. Kalau Bibi Mikoto ngamuk, kedua orang sok cool itu pasti disuruh membersihkan sampai semuanya kinclong dan kita bisa nonton dengan santai di sini." Kisame berkata. Deidara memandang laki-laki hiu itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi dan Sasori yang kini menggulingkan tiga pot bonsai.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Suara khas Nyonya Uchiha menggelegar dan sukses memebekukan Itachi dan Sasori. Perlahan-lahan mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Uchiha Mikoto berdiri di ambang pintu dekat gazebo dengan sapu di tangannya. Matanya terlihat murka, seperti wajah Dokter Tsunade ketika suami genitnya melakukan sesuatu yang nakal. Secara singkatnya : lebih seram dari Bijuu.

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!" Mikoto berteriak marah. Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan sweatdrop ketika melihat duo _powerful_ Itachi dan Sasori itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari Mikoto yang mengayunkan sapuya seperti seorang samurai. Kejar-kejaran yang berlangsung hampir setengah jam itu menjadi tontonan asyik sebelum Mikoto terjatuh ke tanah.

"Bibi..." Deidara berteriak khawatir. Itachi dan Sasori seketika berhenti dan berlari menuju wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Bunda? Bunda tidak apa-apa?" Itachi bertanya seraya berjongkok di depan Ibunya.

"Kena kalian!" Seketika telinga Sasori dan Itachi dijewer oleh Mikoto dengan kekuatan tinggi.

"Aduh... Bunda, lepasin!" Kontan Deidara dan yang lainnya tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Kalian ini! Sudah mau lulus kuliah masih seperti anak kecil. Sekarang bersihkan tuh! Nggak ada makan malam sebelum semuanya bersih!" Mikoto berceramah dan seketika menyodorkan sapu ke arah Itachi.

"Yang lain, ayo makan! Makan malam sudah siap!"

"Yay!" Kisame berseru senang. Deidara memandang geli Sasori dan Itachi sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Itachi!"

"Enak saja, kan kamu yang nyerang duluan!"

"Kalau kamu nggak nyerang Deidara, nggak akan aku coba bunuh kamu!"

"Kami itu nggak melakukan apa-apa tahu! Aku nggak akan nyentuh Deidara kamu tersayang itu. Tenang saja." Sasori membuang sapu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang tahu! Coba kamu bayangkan ada cewek yang tiba-tiba nyambar Sasuke terus dijadiin pacar. Eh nggak tahunya tiba-tiba dia mau dinikahin? Bagaimana perasaanmu, hah?"

"..."

"_Exactly!_"

"Dengar ya Itachi! Aku nggak mau tahu gimana caranya, yang penting Deidara nggak boleh melakukan sesuatu di luar kehendaknya. Kalau dia nggak mau terjebak dalam keegoisan Ayah kamu itu, kamu harus mengeluarkan dia, mengerti? Kalau kau tidak bisa, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya" Sasori meraih kerah baju Itachi. Matanya memandang mata hitam pewaris Uchiha itu dengan penuh kemantapan. Hal yang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak main-main.

"Mengerti." Jawab Itachi ingkat tanpa ada rasa takut. Itachi tahu ini semua kesalahannya, jadi dia akan bertanggung jawab.

"Bagus, sekarang aku mau pulang." Sasori berkata.

"Eh? Ini bagaimana?"

"_I don't care."_ Jawab Sasori singkat. Itachi mendengus kesal ketika Sasori sudah melompati pagar tinggi rumahnya. Dipandangnya taman yang masih berantakan. Perlahan di ambilnya pecaan patung-patung yang berserakan. Tangannya berhenti ketika sebuah tangan biru pucat mengambil kepala patung berbentuk singa di depannya. Itachi menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan dan Tobi.

"Biar kami bantu ya... Kami sudah selesai makan kok." Kisame berkata. Itachi tersenyum.

-After dinner, almost midnight-

"Pelan-pelan! Sakit tahu!" Itachi meringis ketika sebuah kapas yang basah dengan alkohol itu menyentuh pipinya yang berdarah terkena pukulan Sasori, lebih tepatnya sih tergores cincin Akatsuki milik Sasori.

"Maaf... lagian salah kamu sendiri berantem sama Sasori-danna." Deidara mengomel. Dirinya sebenarnya mau meninggalkan Itachi sendiri setelah dirinya menonton Akatsuki membersihkan taman yang berantakan itu. Tetapi melihat wajah lelah Itachi dan luka di wajah dan tangannya, sudah jelas bahwa Itachi tidak segan-segan akan langsung tidur tanpa membersihkan luka-luka itu.

'_Ini kan bisa infeksi'_ pikir Deidara.

"Mau gimana lagi. Sasori yang menyerang duluan. Ow..." Itachi memegang tangan Deidara untuk beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya. Deidara segera memasang plester di pipi Itachi yang semula tanpa cacat. Itachi hanya diam. Matanya memandang Deidara yang sibuk meraikan kotak P3K itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu hebat ya bisa bertahan lawan Sasori-danna. Dia kan jago karate tingkat Nasional." Deidara berkata tanpa memandang Itachi. Itachi menarik napas.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa."

"Oh ya, mata kamu kok tiba-tiba jadi merah. Itu kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Itachi menoleh. Baru pertama kali ini dirinya ditanyai tentang warisan keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin karen Deidara bukanlah penduduk Konoha City jadi tidak tahu.

"Ini namanya Sharingan." Ucapnya singkat

"Sharingan?"

"Ya, Sharingan itu adalah sepasang mata merah yang memiliki banyak kemampuan, seperti mengkopi suatu gerakan, atau mengetahui apa yang lawan akan lakukan."

"Oh, jadi mata itu yang bikin kamu jenius?" Deidara langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Itachi tertawa mendnegarnya. Bukan kali ini saja orang-orang berpendapat seperti itu.

"Haha nggak kok. Kejeniusanku itu ya memang anugrah dari Tuhan. Sharingan sudah tidak terlalu berguna untuk jaman modern seperti ini. Kalau dulu sih biasanya digunakan untuk perang."

"Menang terus dong!"

"Tidak juga. Kalau tidak punya tak-tik dan otak ya tetap kalah."

"Kalau sering digunakan dulu waktu perang, kok kamu punya? Sasuke-kun juga punya kan? Itu turunan ya?" Itachi memandang Deidara dengan wajah sedikit sebal. Ini ketiga kalinya dia bertemu seseorang yang banyak tanya. Pertama Naruto, kedua Sasuke. Pantas sepupu.

"Ya, Sharigan memang diturunkan tetapi idak semua punya. Kata ayahku, dulu leluhur kami berencana mengadakan kudeta ke pemerintahan dan akhirnya mereka dibantai oleh salah satu anggota klan kami sendiri untuk mencegah peperangan. Hanya adiknyalah yang tidak dibunuh. Setelah itu, dia bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk mencegah Sharingan di turunkan ke turunan Uchiha selanjutnya agar klan kami tidak merasa superior lagi. Tetapi entah mengapa ada beberapa yang masih memilikinya sampai sekarang. Katanya sih hanya orang-ornag tertentu saja. Mungkin karena Sharingan itu hadiah dan takdir dari Tuhan untuk klan Uchiha jadi tidak bisa dihapus 100%"

"Hmm... yang punya selain kamu dan Sasuke siapa?"

"Tobi dan sepupu jauhku Shisui."

"Hmm... orang-orang jenius ya? Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku tidak punya." Itachi berdiri setelah menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Deidara. Deidara memeluk kotak P3K sebelum berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Dei..." Deidara menoleh. Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan kalemnya tapi dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." Mata Deidara membelalak dan dia menjauhkan mukanya dari pandangan Itachi.

"S-Sama-sama." Balasnya. Suara langkah Itachi yang semakin lama semakin jauh membuat tubuhnya yang tadi tiba-tiba membeku menjadi rileks kembali. Deidara menggenggam baju di bagian dadanya, tepat dimana letak jantungnya berada. Dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak bergitu kencang. Tangannya menuju ke pipinya. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan di sana, pertanda kalau pipinya sekarang semerah tomat.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Yo minna... maaf ya tidak update sesuai janji... Yah, banyak kerjaan gitu deh... Sebagai gantinya, chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya tingkat humornya sedikit menurun di sini... Semoga masih suka...**

**Spiral**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning : Typos**

-Kediaman Uchiha, 07.00 pagi-

Duk duk duk...

Deidara mengerutkan dahi ketika terdengar suara berisik kaki seseorang berlari. Sudah sekitar satu minggu di sini, sepertinya belum pernah dia mendengar suara seperti Uchiha itu kan orangnya tidak suka berlarian di dalam rumah. Berjalan dengan tegap dan tanpa suara, itulah keluarga Uchiha. Tapi kok ada suara seperti ini ya?

'_Seperti kuda yang sedang berlari'_ pikir Deidara. Penasaran, Deidara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, belum sempat tangan pucatnya menyentuhnya, pintu geser itu dibuka secara keras oleh seseorang.

"KETEMU!" Teriak seseorang dengan keras. Deidara meraba telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan super keras itu. Belum pernah dia mendengar teriakan sekeras itu. Bahkan suara teriakan Tobi yang uper cempreng saja kalah. Deidara menatap sosok anak laki-laki di depannya.

Rambut blonde dan mata biru sepertinya. Dari tinggi badannya, sepertinya anak laki-laki ini seumuran dengan Sasuke. Di wajahnya terdapat seringai puas seperti seorang anak yang menemukan mainan banyak.

"...Naruto?"

"Yosh Deidara-Nechan masih ingat aku!" Cowok bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Deidara. Naruto sepertinya langsung ingat tujuannya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia nyelonong masuk ke kamar Deidara, membuka lemari dan mengambil tas Deidara. Deidara hanya bisa melongo ketika Naruto memasukkan beberapa baju, buku sketsa dan lainnya.

"Eh Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Deidara menjewer telinga cowok yang penuh _energy_ itu.

"Beres-beres... Aw... sakit...!" Naruto merintih kesakitan ketika Deidara menjewer telinganya lebih keras.

"Siapa yang nyuruh?"

"Aku yang nyuruh." Suara Sasori terdengar dari pintu. Deidara segera melepaskan telinga sepupunya itu dan membalikkan badan.

"Sasori-danna, ngapain ke sini?"

"Aku ke sini mau jemput kamu. Kamu tinggal di rumahnya Paman Minato sampai masalahmu dan si mesum Itachi itu selesai. Aku nggak sudi adik sepupu perempuanku serumah dengan Itachi. Bisa-bisa kamu diapa-apain. Ayo!" Sasori segera menarik tangan Deidara dan menyeretnya keluar. Deidara tidak bisa melawan ketika sepupunya itu menyeretnya sampai ruang tamu. Mata Deidara melebar ketika melihat Sasuke di lantai dengan tangan terikat ke belakang sementara mulutnya tertutup kain.

"Oi Sasuke, bilang sama kakamu yang sok cool itu kalau akhir libur semester nanti, semuanya harus sudah selesai. Kalau tidak, hm... pesan satu kamar VIP rumah sakit untuk kakakmu itu." Sasuke mengerang marah sebagai jawaban.

"_Bye _Teme...!" Naruto tertawa melihat temannya seperti itu.

-Kediaman Minato-

Deidara menatap rumah Pamannya itu dengan tidak percaya. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Rumah pamannya memang cukup besar mengingat Minato merupakan seorang direktur di Namikaze Corporation. Namu, bukan itu yang membuat Deidara menatap rumah cukup besar itu dengan kesal.

"Sasori-danna, benar ini rumah Paman Minato?"

"Iya kenapa?" Yang ditanya menjawab ketus.

"RUMAH PAMAN MINATO ITU PERSIS DI DEPAN RUMAH ITACHI!" Deidara berteriak kesal.

"Terus?" tanya Sasori tidak peduli.

"Terus kenapa aku diseret-seret keluar rumah Itachi? Sama saja kan?"

"Sama apanya?" Sasori berkacak pinggang. Di tatap nya Deidara dengan tatapan seram.

"Itu rumah Itachi, Ini rumah Paman Minato. Beda rumah, beda penghuni, beda level _security_-nya. Kamu lebih aman di sini daripada serumah dengan si Sharingan no Itachi itu! Apalagi sekarang Fugaku-san sedang tidak ada di rumah, nanti kamu diapa-apain lagi."

"Kan ada bibi Mikoto dan Sasuke..." Deidara segera membela diri.

"Nggak ada bedanya, bodoh! Bibi Mikoto itu suka sama kamu, yang ada malah senang-senang saja kamu diapa-apain oleh Itachi. Kalau si Sasuke itu nurut banget sama kakaknya. Nggak aman, di sini saja!" Sasori menjelaskan panjang lebar. Deidara cemberut. Dia tidak berusaha mengatakan apapun. Toh Sasori kalau sudah seperti itu tidak akan mempan walau dibujuk oleh siapapun dan dengan alasan apapun. Percuma. Buang-buang tenaga.

"Sekarang sana sarapan, tadi Bibi Kushina sudah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja." Deidara menatap dengan sebal kakak sepupunya itu sebelum membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Naruto yang langsung berbinar matanya begitu mendengar kata sarapan. Maklum, dia dilarang sarapan oleh Sasori sebelum berhasil membantunya menculik Deidara.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

"Sasuke!" Uchiha Itachi berteriak terkejut ketika mendapati adiknya meliuk-liuk di lantai.

"Wuihh... Sasuke-kun sedang dansa ular! Tobi ikutan dong!" Tobi menyeletuk. Kisame menatap Tobi dengan kesal sebelum memukul kepalanya.

"Wadaw... Kisame-kun jahat!"

"Lihat bodoh! Sasuke itu diikat oleh seseorang bukan lagi dansa ular!"

"Yah... padahal Sasuke-kun seksi banget deh tadi gerakannya."

"Diam kau Tobi!" Sasuke, yang sudah lepas dari ikatan, mengeram.

"Siapa yang nglakuin ini? Ada perampok ya?" Itachi segera menanyai adiknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tadi Kak Sasori dan si Dobe datang. Katanya mau nyulik Kak Deidara."

"Nyulik Deidara? Di bawa ke mana Deidara?"

"Ke rumahnya si Dobe."

"Huh? Rumah Naruto-kun kan di depan rumah kita?" Itachi kebingungan.

"Iya katanya lebih aman di sana daripada sama baka aniki yang mesum. Kak Sasori juga pesan_ akhir libur semester nanti, semuanya harus sudah selesai. Kalau tidak, hm... pesan satu kamar VIP rumah sakit untuk kakakmu itu_ "

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu dan menatap rumah modern bercat kuning di depan tradisionalnya. Mata tajamnya menangkap rambut blonde panjang dari salah satu jendela di lantai dua.

-Keesokan harinya, Kediaman Minato -

"Sasori-danna, kalau mau ke Konoha University aku harus naik apa? Shinkansen?" Deidara bertanya penuh harap. Mata birunya menatap tumpukan kertas di pangkuannya sebelum kembali ke Sasori.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasori malas.

"Aku besok mau lihat pengumuman tahap 1 lomba melukis di Konoha University. Siapa tahu aku lolos tahap 2."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti jam 11" Sasori melirik jam tangannya.

"Sekarang masih jam 7. Nanti aku saja yang melihat namamu ada atau tidak."

"Tidak bisa! Kalau namaku ada, aku langsung harus daftar ulang. Nggak boleh diwakilkan siapapun."

"Ya sudah, nanti aku antar."

"Benar?" Mata biru Deidara berbinar senang. Sasori tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut blonde panjangnya.

"Iya..."

"Aku boleh ikut?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Mata birunya menatap Deidara dengan _puppy dog eyes_-nya.

"Iya boleh!"

"Yes. AAASSYIIK!" Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

Deidara menatap jam di dinding dengan kesal. Dipeluknya erat amplop coklat yang berisi surat-surat yang akan diberikannya ke panitia jika dia lolos. Sementara itu, Naruto duduk di atas kursi panjang di halaman dengan bosan. Dua makhluk yang sama-sama berambut blonde dan bermata biru tapi beda kelamin itu sedang menunggu seorang makhluk _baby face_ berambut merah.

"Ke mana sih Sasori-danna? Konoha University kan jauh!" Deidara menggerutu. Sudah sekitar satu jam sejak dia dan Naruto menungu Sasori yang katanya ada urusan. Mata Deidara menoleh ke arah gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam keluar dari pintu gerbang kayu dan berhenti di depan rumah Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Hei, nunggu Sasori ya?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk di depan stir. Deidara menatap laki-laki muda berambut hitam itu dengan sebal sebelum mengangguk.

"Kau mau ke Konoha University kan? Aku juga mau ke sana, ada urusan untuk Wisuda. Ayo masuk!" Perintah Itachi. Deidara berpikir sejenak. Hm... daripada dia terlambat menunggu Sarori, yah tidak ada salahnya... Paling nanti Itachi yang dihajar Sasori yang _overprotective_ itu.

"Kak Deidara saja, si Dobe ditinggal." Sebuah suara terdengar dari samping Itachi.

"Teme! Enak saja aku mau ditinggal. Aku ikut!" Mata Naruto memandang ke arah Uchiha bungsu dengan sebal.

"Iya, Naruto-kun boleh ikut."

"_Thanks_ Kak Itachi!"

"Kenapa harus ikut? Dia cuma bikin kotor jok belakang. Sudah tinggalin saja di sini. Suruh jaga rumah!" Sasuke berkata ketika Naruto dan Deidara masuk ke mobil.

"Enak saja suruh jaga rumah? Memangnya aku anjing penjaga?"

"Kamu itu lebih mirip rubah dari pada anjing. Setidaknya anjing itu penurut, lha kamu? Tidak bisa diam seperti kucing tapi juga suka bertarung, memiliki penciuman tajam kalau ada makanan dan sebagainya mirip anjing. Jadi kesimpulannya rubah : ras anjing tapi kelakuan mirip kucing." Kata Sasuke sadis.

"Sialan kau Teme!"

Deidara tersenyum mendengar kedua anak SMA itu bertengkar. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam Itachi melalui kaca mobil. Deidara merasa wajahnya memanas dan segera memalingkan mukanya. Sejak kejadian malam itu di taman, entah mengapa Deidara selalu salah tingkah di depan Itachi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam diri Deidara yang tidak dia mengerti. Apapun itu, dia merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

-Konoha University-

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini. Kakak mau ke ruang jurusan dulu, nanti kalau Deidara sudah kembali, ajak ke kantin. Kakak sepertinya agak lama." Itachi memberi perintah dua murid SMA yang tidak begitu akur itu. Sasuke menggangguk sementara Naruto memberikan jempolnya kepada Itachi. Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak pergi.

"Hm... Aku lapar..." Gerutu Naruto.

"Kamu itu yang dipikirin cuma makan-makan melulu. Pantas bodoh" Sasuke menggerutu.

"Apa kau bilang? Makan itu penting, Teme. Kalau nggak makan bisa mati tahu."

"Iya kalau nggak makan bisa mati tapi nggak setiap jam harus makan tahu. Perutmu itu seperti lubang hitam saja!" Hardik Sasuke.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Naruto meraih baju Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kalian ini memang selalu membuat keributan ya, Naruto, Sasuke." Sebuah suara malas yang familiar membuat kedua bocah itu melompat karena terkejut. Di belakang mereka, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan memakai masker sedang membaca sebuah buku kecil berwarna orange. Matanya yang sayu tampak bergerak mengikuti kalimat di buku.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto menyapa dengan penuh semangat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa kalian tampak beda ya. Lebih tinggi sekarang."

"Iya dong!" Naruto dengan bangga menepuk dadanya.

"Kakashi-sensei, Bagaimana kabar Anko-sensei?" mata sayu Kakashi melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika nama istrinya itu disebut.

"Oh, Anko baik-baik saja. Sekarang sedang sibuk mengelola dojo barunya" Jawab Kakashi. "Kalian ngapain disini?"

"Nganterin Deidara-Nechan" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut sama dengannya yang sedang mengisi formulir di pojok ruangan. Mata Kakashi menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Aku sih sebenarnya cuma mau ikut Itachi-Nii jalan-jalan. Tapi si dobe ini numpang ke sini sama Kak Dei. Ya karena Kak Deidara itu pacar kakak, jadi apa boleh buat. _I'm stuck with this fool_." Sang dosen mata satu itu menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar berita terbaru dari sang murid.

"Pacar? Aku baru tahu Itachi punya pacar." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya begitulah, tiba-tiba datang dan bawa pacar. Mungkin iri sama aku." Jawabnya sombong.

"Oh ya tadi Naruto bilang Nechan. Aku tidak tahu kau punya kakak, Naruto?"

"Oh, Dei-Nechan itu sepupuku. Dia hebat loh, Sensei. Seorang pelukis dan sudah pernah juara berkali-kali. Sai saja kalah loh...padahal Sai kan dibilang seniman jenius. Hebat kan keluargaku!"

"Sombong banget sih kamu, dobe!" cibir Sasuke.

"Biarin!"

"Hahahaha... tak kusangka kau akan menjadi saudara Naruto, Sasuke-kun... Pasti hal ini membuat _shock_ ya?" Sasuke langsung merengut mendengar ucapan dosen kakak-nya itu. Dia tidak mau diingatkan dengan takdir buruk di depannya.

"_You have no idea!"_

"Ya sudah ya... Nona Tsunade mencariku, aku harus pergi. Jya na..."

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara Deidara.

"Sudah selesai?" Deidara mengangguk dan dengan senyuman memperlihatkan kartu lolos tahap 2 nya dan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi ketentuan lomba melukis.

"Siapa orang aneh yang pakai masker tadi?" Tanya Deidara lagi ketika mereka berjalan menuju kantin Universitas.

"Oh itu Kakashi-sensei, putranya Paman Sakumo yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahku dan guru les Bahasa Inggris kakak dulu sebelum jadi dosen di sini. Kakashi-sensei itu dosen Bisnis kakak dan akan menggantikan Nona Tsunade sebagai rektor Konoha University begitu beliau pensiun. Istrinya, Anko-Sensei, itu mantan guru karate kakak dan aku di dojo dekat rumah." Sasuke menjelaskan, matanya sibuk mencari label "Just Tomat" di menu minuman.

"Iya Deidara-Nechan. Dulu Anko-sensei mengajar karate di dojo dekat rumah si Teme ini sebelum menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei dan pindah ke sini. Muridnya banyak loh termasuk aku. Anko-sensei itu galaknya minta ampun deh... Masa aku pernah disuruh lari keliling lapangan dojo yang luasnya empat kali dojo sebanyak sepuluh kali. Itu gara-gara si Teme ini!" Naruto menceritakan pengalaman masa kecilnya dengan semangat. Sasuke yang merasa tidak bersalah segera protes.

"Enak saja bawa-bawa aku! Itu kan salah kamu sendiri! Ngapain bilang ingin baca novelnya Kakashi-sensei?"

"Habis, Kakashi-sensei bilang novelnya sangat _'mengagumkan'_. Kan aku jadi penasaran!"

"Memang novel apa, un? Harry Potter?" Deidara bertanya penasaran.

"Icha-Icha Paradise karya Jiraiya." Naruto menjawab. Deidara langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Ya iyalah... wong yang dibaca novel mesum tingkat dewa seperti itu...

"Kalian di sini rupanya." Suara Itachi membuat Deidara menoleh.

"Kan kakak yang nyuruh nunggu di sini. Bagaimana sih?" Sasuke menggerutu. Di raihnya nampan berisi jus tomat dan burger sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong terdekat.

Deidara menaikan alisnya ketika Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke yang otomatis menyisakan dua tempat duduk di depan mereka untuk Deidara dan Itachi. Berusaha tidak menatap Itachi, Deidara duduk di jendela. Itachi memandang perempuan di sebelahnya itu dengan persaan khawatir. Tidak biasanya Deidara menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Biasanya dia kan penuh semangat. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Minggir-minggir!" Suara familiar terdengar dari belakang Itachi dan Deidara. Mata Deidara membesar ketika Sasori berdiri di bangku persis di belakangnya dan Itachi.

"Sasori-danna!" Sasori menggunakan tenaganya untuk membuat jarak di antara Itachi dan Deidara sbelum duduk di antara mereka. Deidara merintih pelan ketika tubuh kecilnya merapat dengan tidak nyaman ke jendela.

"Sasori, apa-apaan kamu? Sempit tahu!" Itachi protes.

"Berisik! Nggak akan aku ijinkan kalian duduk berdampingan! Lagian kamu kenapa ke sini duluan, huh?" Sasori menatap Deidar.

"Habis Sasori-danna lama banget! Tadi aku saja hampir terlambat, gimana jadinya kalau aku nunggu Sasori-danna. Bisa-bisa aku di diskualifikasi. Aku kan lolos tahap 2"

"Tadi itu mobilku mogok, entah kenapa."

"Alasan, un!"

"Sudah, sekarang habiskan makanmu dan ayo cepat pulang!" Sasori memerintah. Deidara dan Itachi hanya bisa memutar mata mereka melihat tingkah Sasori.

-Kediaman Uchiha, 16.00 Waktu Konoha-

Itachi mengerutkan dahi ketika dia menyadari Ayahnya belum pulang sejak kemarin. Itachi tahu Ayahnya itu orang yang _workaholic_ tapi beliau selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk makan malam atau setidaknya tidur di rumah. Namun, sejak pembicaraan di meja makan beberapa hari yang lalu, Ayahnya jarang makan malam di rumah. Itachi tidak mau berpikir macam-macam tetapi bayangan Ayahnya sibuk mengurus pernikahannya selalu menghampiri benaknya.

"Bunda, Ayah di mana? Aku ingin bicara." Itachi bertanya kepada sang Ibu setelah seharian mengelilingi rumah besarnya. Sang ibu yang dicari ternyata sedang memeriksa koleksi bunga anggreknya di belakang rumah.

"Oh Ayahmu sudah pergi ke China. Ada urusan katanya." Mikoto menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya.

"Sial." Itachi bergumam. Kalau Ayahnya terus menghilang seperti ini, tidak akan ada waktu baginya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Deidara dari lubang kubur yang dia gali sendiri. Kepala Itachi sudah mulai pusing dan hanya satu cara mengobatinya.

Di langkahkan kakinya menuju dojo dan meraih pedang bambu yang tergelak di sana. Itachi menutup matanya dan merasakan angin berhembus semilir, memainkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Perlahan dibuka kedua matanya yang telah berubah menjadi merah sebelum diayunkannya pedang bambu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah tradisional Uchiha yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari rumah yang dia tinggali sekarang. Hm... tumben dia nggak mendengar teriakan Mikoto. Deidara mengerutkan dahi membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan dan dilakukan Mikoto ketika tahu dia tidak berada di rumahnya lagi. Pasti Itachi mendapat ceramah panjang lebar. Ah sudahlah biarin... toh ini kan salahnya.

Mata Deidara memandang kertas petunjuk lomba melukis tahap dua itu dengan sedikit bingung. Di situ tertulis tema yang lukisan yang harus dikumpulkan empat hari lagi.

"Hm... keindahan tiada tara ya? Hm... karya seni yang indah itu sulit." Deidara menggumamn sendiri. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mendapatkan sebuah obyek yang mungkin memiliki keindahan tiada tara. Sayang, sudah berjam-berjam sejak pulang dari Konoha University dia tidak punya inspirasi. Untung matanya menangkap sosok perempuan cantik memasuk gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Hm... pasti di kamarnya Sasuke." Deidara menaruh perlengkapan melukisnya di gazebo sebelum menuju kamar putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Semetara itu di kamar, sang Uchiha bungsu memandang tumpukan kertas di depannya seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat musuh besarnya berdiri yang sedang menyeringai sombong. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada membakar tumpukan kertas itu. Tetapi kalau cowok berambut hitam itu benar-benar membakarnya, Neji akan marah besar. Meski Neji itu terlihat seperti cewek lembut dan kalem, tapi kalau marah sudah hampir menyamai ibunya.

"Ayo cepat kerjakan!" Neji memerintah. Sasuke melirik cewek cantik yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Neji sedang asyik mengipasi lehernya dengan kipas kertas khas Uchiha milik Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang membentuk _ponytail._

"Nanti ya?"

"Nggak!" Mata lavender Neji memicing, membuat Sasuke menghela napas. Mata hitamnya memandang kertas paling atas dan membacanya sekilas.

"Merepotkan..." gumamnya. Neji memukul belakang kepalanya dengan kipas yang sedari tadi di tangannya.

"Wadaw! Apaan sih?"

"Kamu itu mau jadi bagian dari klan Nara apa? Malas banget! Sekarang tuh kerjakan soal-soal matematikanya. Nggak boleh istirahat sebelum semuanya selesai!" Perintah Neji. Cewek berambut hitam panjang itu meyyeruput teh hijaunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang brondong yang mukanya mulai kusut.

"Neji..."

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Soalnya ada 20 loh setiap lembar."

"Terus?"

"Ini ada... 10 lembar kan?"

"Terus?"

"Banyak banget!"

"Terus kenapa kalau banyak? _Practice makes perfect_! Kalau kamu ingin pintar dalam matematika ya memang harus terbiasa mengerjakan banyak soal. Bukannya kamu sendiri yang memintaku untuk mencarikan soal supaya kamu bisa ngalahin nilai matematika Shikamaru di ujian nanti." Neji menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Iya sih tapi kan nggak harus setiap hari aku disuruh ngerjain 200 soal. Bisa mati aku..." Tangan Neji memukul meja kecil Sasuke dengan keras. Sudah cukup di sini batas kesabarannya. Begini jadinya kalau pacaran sama brondong! Kayak bayi saja... merengek terus. Kini dia tahu kenapa Temari suka memanggi Shikamaru "_crybaby_".

"Kalau nggak mau ya sudah. Aku mau pulang."

"Eh?"

"Mending aku latihan karate dengan Gai-sensei dan Ten-Ten." Neji menggerutu. Sasuke merasa jantungnya mau copot. Waduh, bisa gawat kalau Neji latihan dengan guru karate super duper energik dan penuh dengan jurus baru itu dengan suasana seperti ini. Pasti dia minta diajari jurus baru dan akan dipraktekkan ke Sasuke ketika dia membuat Neji marah. Harus dicegah!

"Jangan... Aku kerjain deh soalnya... aku kerjain... Jangan marah begitu dong, Neji-chan!" Sasuke menarik tangan Neji pelan. Neji membiarkan dirinya di seret ke pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke merunduk untuk menatap kakak kelasnya itu dan tertawa kecil melihat muka Neji yang marah tapi kelihatan imut.

"Ngapain ketawa?" Sasuke berdehem. Senyuman masih bertahan di bibirnya.

"Nggak kok... seneng aja lihat wajah cantik Neji." Sasuke berkata. Neji menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh ya? Rayuanmu itu tidak akan membuatmu lolos dari tumpukan soal itu Sasuke."

"Aku tahu..." Sasuke berkata pelan sebelum perlahan mencium bibir kecil Neji.

"Sasuke, Neji! Ngapain kalian berduaan di kamar. Nggak boleh!" Suara khas Deidara membuat Sasuke menggeram. Neji yang masih berada di pangkuannya hanya tertawa dan pindah sebelum Deidara menjebol pintu traditional Jepang itu. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, kepala pirang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kami cuma belajar kok." Neji menjawab santai.

"Bener cuma belajar?" Deidara menyeringai. Seringainya melebar ketika ada semburat merah muncul di wajah pucat Neji .

"Iya. Aku ada ujian besok. Kakak ngapain ke sini? Kalau ketahuan Kak Sasori bisa gawat loh. Nanti diiket dan diseret pulang" Tanya Sasuke ketus. Deidara tersenyum sesaat sebelum melirik Neji dengan penuh harap.

"Um, mau pinjam Neji."

"Huh?" Neji dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Memang mau diapain Neji ku tersayang?"

"Aku butuh inspirasi untuk lomba melukis tahap dua! Neji kan cantik, aku jadiin obyek lukisanku ya..." Deidara menjelaskan. Ditatapnya kedua siswa SMA itu dengan penuh harap. Sasuke memasang gaya berpikir ala Detective Conan dan memicingkan matanya. Sementara itu Neji memandang Deidara dengan wajah yang tidak begitu yakin.

"Bagaimana ya, Kak Dei. Neji nggak bisa berpose." Neji menjawab pelan. Dirinya tidak suka berfoto di depan kamera yang hanya membutuhkan pose beberapa detik, apalagi disuru berpose untuk lukisan, mana mungkin tahan.

"Gampang, nanti aku arahin." Deidara menjawab dengan semangat. Dipeluknya buku sketsa di dadanya dengan senang.

"Boleh saja, asal ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu, Sasuke?" Mata Deidara mulai berkilau.

"Kakak bikinnya dua. Yang satu untuk lomba, yang satu untukku."

"Hm..gimana ya? Posenya nggak harus sama kan? Soalnya harus dikumpulin empat hari lagi. Nggak mungkin selesai." Deidara beralasan. Sebenarnya dia malas membuat dua lukisan yang sama. Ngebosenin...

"Nggak boleh. Harus sama." Sasuke ngotot. Mata Deidara yang semula terlihat senang kini berubah menjadi sedikit marah.

"Ya nggak bisa dong, un."

"Berarti nggak boleh."

"Pelit banget sih kamu."

"Biarin."

"Sasuke, jangan ngomong gitu sama Kak Dei. Tidak sopan!" Neji memukul kepala kekasihnya itu. Sasuke mengelus kepalnya yang entah sudah berapa kali kena pukulan kipas pacarnya. Matanya masih menatap Deidara dengan kesal.

"Tuh, dengerin kata-kata bijak pacarmu." Deidara menyeringai senang.

"Kak Dei boleh kok melukis Neji, tapi nunggu Neji selesai bantuin Sasuke belajar."

"Yah, lama dong..." Muka Deidara berubah masam. Dia sudah tidak sabar mau melukis. Kalau menunggu terlalu lama, bisa tidak selesai.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Neji sudah janji mau bantuin Sasuke belajar dari kemarin sih."

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya... lagian kalian itu kan sama-sama jenius, ngapain belajar segala?"

"Bener banget tuh, Kak Dei. Nggak belajar pun aku pasti dapat nilai bagus."

"Jangan sombong kamu, Sasuke. Belajar itu penting walau sudah pintar biar nggak lupa." Neji memandang Sasuke dnegan tajam. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya.

"Iya, Bu Guru..."

"Wadaw...!" Sebuah kipas kembali mendarat di kepalanya. Deidara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua remaja di hadapannya.

"Sudah-sudah, belajar sana. Aku tunggu di taman ya. Kalau sudah selesai, temui aku di gazebo."

"Siap Kak."

-Gazebo-

Deidara memandang sekelilingnya. Gazebo memang tempat yang paling dia sukai dari kediaman Uchiha yang super luas ini. Mata Deidara memandang taman hijau itu dengan senang. Cahaya kemerahan matahari sangat pas dengan suasana tenteram dan hijau di taman...

"Plus di tambah Neji duduk di salah satu bangku dengan bunga di pangkuannya, pasti cantik..." Deidara bergumam sendiri. Deidara menoleh ketika telinganya mendengar suara pedang kayu membelah udara. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara dan seketika dirinya termenung.

Di hadapannya, di tengah-tengan taman hijau berselimut sinar sore kemerahan, Uchiha Itachi sedang berlatih kendo di samping air mancur. Tubuh kekarnya dibalut hakama hitam. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh yang berkilau ketika sinar matahari menerpa. Ayunan pedang kayu yang kuat membuat poninya sedikit bergerak mengikuti tubuh si empunya.

"Itachi..." Deidara berguman pelan, terkesima dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ini... seni yang indah, un..." Deidara segera berlari menuju gazebo dan mengambil peralatan melukisnya. Perlahan ditatanya kanvas dan sebagainya di hadapannya dan tangan mungilnya mulai membuat sketsa. Deidara tidak begitu terganggu dengan Itachi yang tersu bergerak. Toh gerakan Itachi monoton, jadi dia masih bisa melukis pewaris Uchiha itu. Hampir setengah jam, Deidara sibuk mencorat-coret sketsa di kanvasnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika dia tidak bisa mengambil beberapa hal detail yang terlewat ketika Itachi bergerak.

"Itachi, stop! Jangan bergerak!" Itachi yang kaget dengan teriakan Deidara, langsung membeku sesuai komando.

"Huh?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Deidara yang entah mengapa tidak dia sadari keberadaannya.

"Jangan bergerak! Aku mau melukismu." Deidara mulai mencuri-curi pandang. Itachi hanya menaikkan alisnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau meladeni Deidara tapi melihat semangat perempuan itu ketika menggambar entah apa di kanvasnya, membuatnya mengalah. Tetapi dengan pose tangan di udara memegang pedang kayu seperti ini...

"Sudah belum?" Itachi bertanya kesal. Tangannya mulai pegal.

"Bentar lagi." Deidara berkata sambil mencuri pandang. Entah bagian mana yang dia pikir masih butuh goresan sempurna.

"Sudah pegel nih."

"Bentar."

"Ini aku dibayar kan?"

"Nggak."

"Kok enggak? Aku nggak minta banyak kok. Paling cuma pijit." Itachi tersenyum ketika wajah kesal Deidara muncul di balik kanvasnya.

"Ini bayaran atas apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap ku." Deidara menggerang marah.

"Kamu jangan ngomong seperti itu dong. Orang bisa salah paham. Nanti dikira aku ngapain kamu lagi. Nanti kalau Sasori dengar bisa-bisa aku di hajar." Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Biarin." Kata Deidara tak peduli.

"Sadis."

"Memang, un." Itachi tersenyum. Sepertinya Deidara sudah mulai kembali menjadi cewek judes yang dia kenal. Bagus deh...

"Selesai!" Deidara tersenyum senang. Itachi menghela napas lega dan segera menurunkan tangannya yang pegal. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Deidara membuat sketsa.

"Wow, aku tampan ya..." Katanya narsis. Deidara memutar matanya.

"Kamu itu terlihat tampan karena aku yang gambar. Aslinya juga nggak ganteng-ganteng amat." Itachi memegang dadanya dan berekpresi sedih.

"_Aw... you hurt me..."_

"_You deserve it_. Sudah, jangan sok ngomong bahasa Inggris seperti Sasori-danna. Aku nggak begitu bisa tahu, un." Deidara berkata kesal. Itachi menutup mulutnya dan mulai memperhatikan Deidara yang sudah mengeluarkan cat minyak dari tasnya. Perlahan namun pasti, goresan-goresan cat itu mewarnai kanvas putih bergambah dirinya.

"Loh, kok malah Aniki yang dilukis?" Suara Sasuke membuat Itachi menoleh.

"Aku lebih tampan darimu, Sasuke..." Itachi menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Harusnya itu Neji, bukan Aniki. Kak Deidara gimana sih?" Sasuke melipat tanggannya ke depan dadanya.

"Kelamaan sih kalian, un." Deidara menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kanvasnya.

"Wah, bagus ya...padahal belum jadi." Neji bergumam kagum. Deidara hanya tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari gadis itu. Tentu saja bagus, kan dia yang melukis.

"Karena Kak Deidara ingkar janji, nanti malam _double date_ ya sama aku dan Neji." Kuas Deidara berhenti. Dialihkanpandangannya ke arah si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Hah? Tumben kamu kencan minta berdua? Bukannya kalau kencan itu pasti pengennya cuma berdua?" Deidara menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kamu disuruh Bunda ya?" Itachi berkata. Sasuke gelagapan menjawabnya dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk Deidara dan Itachi. Mikoto sepertinya tidak begitu keberatan kalau Deidara pindah dari rumahnya asal masih kencan dengan Itachi. Deidara dan Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas.

-Malam harinya-

"Yukata?" Itachi menaikkan alisnya ketika Deidara muncul dari dalam kediaman Uzumaki. Tubuh langsingnya dilapisi sebuah Yukata berwarna merah dan kuning. Cantik sih, tapi untuk apa pakai Yukata segala? Toh cuma mau ke bioskop.

"Dipaksa sama Mikoto dan Kushina, un." Deidara cemberut. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya masalah "pacar bohongan" ini tambah ruwet dengan Kushina sebagai salah satu pendukung Bundanya. Kushina itu kan tidak bisa diam.

"_Good evening_..." Sebuah lengan panjang merangkul pundak Deidara. Deidara menengadah dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah _baby face_ Sasori.

"Sasori, kamu ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Itachi walau dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di otak Sasori.

"Berisik, aku mau ikut!" Sasori memandang tajam Itachi yang kesal. Itachi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia kesal denga Sasori yang tiba-tiba merusak _doble date_ mereka. Harusnya dia senang kan? Dia dan Deidara kan nggak beneran pacaran.

"Kita kan lagi _double date_, Sasori-san!" Neji berkata, sedikit kecewa karena makhluk tambahan satu ini. Sasori memandang pasangan termuda di sana dan menyeringai.

"Kamu kencan saja sana, Neji, Sasuke! Deidara dan Itachi biar kencan sama aku." Sasori menjawab tenang.

-hening-

"Mau _threesome_ ya?" Tanya Neji polos. Seketika keempat orang di sekitarnya langsung _shock_.

"Neji, kamu ini bicara apa sih?" Deidara berteriak. Mukanya merah karena malu. Sementara itu Sasori memandang gadis berambut hitam itu dengan sedikit merasa nervous dan Sasuke dengan tatapan _horror_. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalimatmu salah tuh, Sasori."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Sedikit fluff di chapter ini... semoga suka ^_^**

**Spiral**

**Chapter 6**

-Kediaman Uzumaki-

"Yes!" Sebuah teriakan gembira dari kamar Deidara membuat seluruh keluarga Uzumaki berlari menuju kamar yang letaknya ada di lantai dua itu. Kushina membuka pintu berwarna kayu itu dan melongo ketika mendapati keponakan perempuannya sedang berdansa aneh dengan raut wajah gembira. Deidara berhenti sejenak ketika melihat paman, bibi dan sepupunya menonton tingkah anehnya yang sedang memperagakan tarian ala Agnes Monica.

"Aku lolos!" Deidara seketika menarik Minato dan mengajaknya berdansa. Minato yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menatap keponakannya dengan wajah polos penuh kebingungan sambil pasrah membiarkan Deidara menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Lolos apa?' Kushina bertanya. Perempuan berambut merah itu masuk dan seketika melihat ke arah laptop yang ditunjuk Deidara. Telihat jelas sebuah pengumuman tentang lomba lukisan yang diadakan di Konoha University.

"Hebat, Deidara-Nechan menang... Yahoo!" Naruto berteriak gembira sambil mengacungkan kepalan tanggannya. Naruto segera bergabung dengan Deidara dan Minato berdansa ria membuat Kushina _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah keluarganya itu.

"Sudah, ayo makan malam. Bibi masak makanan kesukaan kamu loh, Dei. Besok, kita makan di luar ya, merayakan keberhasilanmu." Kushima mengacak rambut kuning Deidara dengan lembut.

"Ah tidak usah, Bibi. Dirayakan besok kalau aku menang saja." Deidara tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat ya Kak Dei..." Naruto membeir selamat ketika mereka duduk di meja makan.

"Hahaha terima kasih... Tapi ini masih tahap dua, masih ada satu tahap lagi biar aku benar-benar bisa jadi pemenang."

"Wah ternyata Kak Itachi itu bisa disebut keindahan tiada tara ya?"

"Ya itu kan karena aku yang lukis, jadi kelihatan indah." Deidara merengut. Dirinya masih kesal dengan pewaris Uchiha itu. Memang karena dialah, Deidara bisa lolos ke babak dua, tetapi dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi terhadapnya, ini bukan apa-apa. Jadi, intinya Itachi itu tidak patut dipuji. Dirinya lah yang berhak dipuji. Sang seniman hebat.

"Bagaimana kalau Dei-chan ngasih sesuatu saja ke Itachi." Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Pamannya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Eh?"

"Kan Itachi-kun bantu Deidara jadi model lukisan, kasih saja hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Hitung-hitung manjain pacar." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Benar juga Minato. Itu ide bagus." Kushina setuju dengan suaminya. Deidara mengerutkan dahi. Otaknya yang pas-pasan kalau sudah menyangkut hadiah dan Itachi bekerja keras untuk menentukan apa dia akan mengikuti saran paman dam bibinya.

"Kira-kira aku harus berikan apa ya? Aku kan nggak punya uang banyak." Deidara bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya menatap makanan kesukaannya.

'_Aku buatkan makanan kesukaannya saja. Aku kan bisa minta tolong bibi Mikoto.'_ Pikir Deidara senang.

-Keesokan harinya, Kediaman Uchiha-

Deidara masuk ke rumah tradisional Jepang tanpa memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Entah mengapa Deidara merasa aneh kalau dia bertingkah seperti tamu. Padahal dia baru tinggal sekitar satu minggu saja di rumah besar ini, tetapi kenyamanan dan keasrian rumah traditional ini telah mencuri hati Deidara. Hanya rumahnya saja dan mungkin paman Minato yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Deidara menatap gazebo dengan senyum lebar. Taman keluarga Uchiha yang hijau dan memiliki air mancur dan gazebo memang tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang nyaman dan tenang. Sekilas, ingatan tentang dirinya yang menggambar sketsa Itachi melintas di pikirannya. Entah mengapa setiap kali dia teringat akan hal itu, kehangatan selalu memenuhi dadanya.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang taman dan Itachi. Ya, susah memang. Mengingat dirinya sekarang sedang berada di rumah Itachi. Perempuan berambut pirng itu menuju ke ruang makan, di mana dia berharap akan bertemu dengan Sang Nyonya Besar.

"Enak!" suara Sasuke membuatnya membuat Deidara mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun, ketika dia menggeser pintu traditional Jepang itu, bukan Sasuke dan Mikoto yang dia temukan, tetapi Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kak Deidara..." Sambut Neji, tersenyum.

"Ah, sedang apa?" Deidara mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menikmati semangkuk sup miso.

"Ini sedang experimen masakan." Neji menjawab seraya memegang sebuah majalah kuliner. Deidara ber'oh' ria seraya melihat si Uchiha bungsu menyeruput kuah miso dari mangkuknya.

"Kak Deidara, ngapain ke sini?"

"Sasuke, makanan kesukaan Itachi apa?"

"Makanan kesukaan Aniki? Masa Kak Dei nggak tahu?" Sasuke memandang Deidara dengan pandangan aneh. Deidara hanya tersenyum nervous _'Ya iyalah... aku kan pacar kilat'_ pikirnya.

"Sudah beritahu saja!" Perintah Deidara.

"Onigiri."

"Sederhana banget." Kata Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Bukankah seorang Uchiha itu suka yang elit-elit ya? Itachi sendiri dulu bilang karena seorang Uchiha tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Kok makanan kesukaannya hanya Onigiri sih?

"Iya, _home made_ Onigiri. Kata kakak, itu adalah makanan yang mahal karena dibuat oleh Bunda sendiri. Masakan Bunda itu nggak bisa dibeli berapapun harganya karena bumbunya cinta. Begitu." Sasuke ceramah sambil mengunyah makanan experimen Neji lain entah apa namanya.

"Wah, Kak Itachi itu bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa orang lihat ya... andai saja aku jadi Kak Deidara, pasti seneng banget." Neji berkomentar, pipinya merah. Deidara tersenyum ketika mata lavender Neji melirik Sasuke yang mulai cemberut.

"Apaan sih? Mendingan aku dong! Kakak itu orangnya sok tahu. Dia selalu ngomentari segala sesuatu. Pernah dulu waktu aku buat mi instant tengah malam, di ceramahi sama Kakak kalau makan tengah malam itu tidak baik. Lambung seharusnya sudah kenyang setelah makan malam sampai tengah malam. Jadi jangan makan mie atau nasi. Minum air putih hangat saja, sehat dan mengenyangkan perut yang tiba-tiba lapar di tengah malam. Aku heran, Kakak itu ahli gizi atau calon _businessman_ sih." Sasuke cemberut. Neji tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang cemburu sementara Deidara terkikik geli.

"Sudah jangan begitu. Neji, aku ajarin bikin Onigiri ya. Aku belum pernah buat soalnya." Deidara mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada. Neji mengangguk senang dan mulai mengeluarkan nasi dari rice cooker.

Deidara cemberut ketika melihat gumpalan nasi di tangannya. Mata birunya melirik bola nasi dengan bentuk sempurna di meja, hasil karya Neji.

"Wah... bentuknya aneh..." Sasuke tertawa melihat onigiri Deidara yang tak berbentuk. Deidara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Coba lagi." Katanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Deidara mencoba mengingat bagaimana Neji ebrhasil membentuk onigiri dengan sempurnya dan terlihat layak dimakan.

"Wah aneh lagi... Aku ini nggak punya bakat ya?" Deidara menaruh onigiri buatannya dengan kasar di atas piring. Sasuke terkikik geli dan mengambil onigiri buatan Neji sebelum memakannya.

"Punya Kak Deidara nggak berbentuk dan nggak terlihat layak untuk dimakan. Ngabisin nasi saja." Celoteh Sasuke yang kontan mendapat pukulan centong dari Neji.

"Sasuke, yang sopan!" Neji menatap Deidara yang lesu dan mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Sudah nanti di coba lagi ya Kak. Tapi sendiri, soalnya Neji harus pulang." Deidara tersenyum kepada pacar Sasuke itu.

"Iya. Makasih lho udah mau ngajarin."

"Iya. Sampai besok." Deidara membalas lambaian tangan gadis SMA berambut hitam itu. Matanya mengikuti dua sejoli itu sampai keluar dapur sebelum pandangannya menuju gumpalan nasi tak berbentuk di atas piring.

"Nasinya masih sedikit, aku gunakan untuk latihan saja." Deidara mengambil nasi dan memulai apa yang telah ia coba kerjakan selama berjam-jam dengan semangat Iwa nya.

"Huh, kok jadinya kayak gini terus?" Deidara menatap lesu lima buah onigiri tak berbentuk di piring. Tenaganya sudah habis dan tangannya sudah pegal. Deidara duduk di kursi. Menarik napas dalam, Deidara mengaku kalah.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku buang saja. Nanti Itachi aku bikinkan yang lain." Serunya sembari berdiri.

"Apaan tuh Deidara?" Suara Itachi membuat Deidara meloncat karena terkejut.

"Itachi?" Deidara memandang tak percaya ketika Sang Pewaris Uchiha melangkah menuju meja makan. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh setelan jas dan celana hitam. Sebuah dasi merah marun terlihat jelas di dadanya. Baru kali ini Deidara melihat Itachi memakai pakaian formal seperti itu. Tampan juga.

"Apa tuh?" Tanya Itachi sembari duduk. Muka Deidara memerah dan secepat kilat disambarnya piring berisi Onigiri buatannya.

"Uhmm... nggak apa-apa." Katanya cepat seraya membalikkan badan. Itachi berdiri di belakang Deidara dan mencoba merebut piring itu.

"Onigiri kan?" Tanya Itachi. Deidara merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika nafas hangat Itachi menyapu lehernya.

"Nggak." Jawab Deidara. Dalam hatinya, Deidara menggumamkan jampi-jampi anti setan dari Hidan agar sesuatu yang memalukan tidak terjadi.

"Iya pasti. Coba lihat!" Tangan kiri Itachi memeluk pinggang Deidara untuk mencegahnya kabur. Hal ini membuat Deidara membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika aroma parfum Itachi menggelitik hidungnya. Detak jantung Itachi pun dapat ia rasakan. Hal ini tentu membuat Itachi lebih mudah merebut piring dari tangan Deidara.

"Tuh kan . Ini buatanmu?" Itachi bertanya. Dilihatnya lima buah gumpalan tak berbentuk hasil karya Deidara, Sang _'pacar'_, geli.

"..." Deidara tidak menjawab. Perempuan bermarga Uzumaki itu melempar pandangannya dari tatapan geli Itachi.

"Aneh ya... kamu itu pintar masak tapi nggak bisa bikin Onigiri." Itachi menggoda. Deidara menatap laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan _death glare_-nya sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"Berisik. Mana , mau aku buang." Itachi segera menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauan Deidara.

"Kok dibuang?"

"Ya kan nggak jadi, lagian satu onigiri lama banget buatnya. Kotor dengan tanganku. Dibuang saja, daripada kamu sakit perut. Nanti aku beliin yang lain sebagai gantinya."

"Sebagai gantinya? Oh jadi ini buat aku ya?" Itachi tersenyum. Deidara bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah karena tatapan Itachi. Mata birunya memandang onigiri dengan wajah kecewa.

"...Tadinya sih iya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku mengang tahap 2. Kan kamu yang jadi objeknya. Tapi itu nggak usah di makan. Nanti aku beliin saja." Akhirnya Deidara menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Itachi menatap wajah kecewa Deidara sejenak sebelum pandangannya menuju tumpukan onigiri in piring. Diraihnya satu buah dan dengan perlahan ia makan. Deidara terkejut dan segera mencoba menarik tangan Itachi.

"Eh? Itachi, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Deidara histeris. Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa dan memakan onigiri ketiganya.

"Eh, jangan di makan, un!" Deidara mencoba untuk mengambil piring yang masih mempunyai dua buah onigiri di atasnya, tetapi Itachi segera menjauh dan duduk di kursi.

"Nggak apa-apa." Katanya seraya mengambil onigiri yang keempat. Deidara cukup terkesima dengan kecepatan Itachi makan onigiri buatannya.

"Jangan nanti kamu sakit." Katanya, tetapi ya sedikit terlambat karena dalam semua onigiri telah habis. Itachi meletakkan piring yang telah kosong ke tumpukan piring kotor sebelum mengambil segelas air.

"Kenapa kamu makan?" Tanya Deidara lirih. Itachi memutar tubuhnya. Deidara masih memandangnya tak percaya. Perlahan, di dekatinya perempuan bermata biru itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Karena itu sudah dibuat dengan susah payah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak menghargai kerja keras seseorang. Jadi Deidara, terima kasih untuk onigirinya ya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Deidara menatap wajah tampan Itachi dengan sedikit terharu. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca sebelum mengatup ^_^

"Iya" Deidara lersenyum lebar. Itachi mengacak rambut pirang Deidara lembut.

"Oh ya, kamu kan masih hutang pijit sama aku." Itachi tiba-tiba berkata.

"Eh?"

"Ingat, kamu membuat tubuhku pegal waktu aku jadi objek lukisanmu. Sekarang, mumpung tubuhku juga pegal-pegal, ayo cepat aku dipijit." Kata Itachi seenaknya sambil berjalan menuju kamar. Deidara memandang laki-laki itu dengan sebal.

"Dasar merusak suasana..." gumamnya sebelum mengikuti langkah Itachi.

"Jendelanya aku buka ya, panas." Deidara berkata sambil membuka jendela kamar Itachi.

"Kan ada AC."

"Aku lebih suka angin sore." Jawab Deidara cuek. Deidara tersenyum puas ketika semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Kaos putihnya telah ia buka, jadi dia hanya memakai tank top biru sekarang dan angin semilir sore itu begitu menyegakan tubuhnya yang letih hanya gara-gara membuat onigiri. Namun begitu Deidara memutar tubuhnya, mata birunya terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati Itachi membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang _six packs._

"Kenapa kamu harus buka baju, sih? Di pakai kan bisa." Tanya Deidara kasar. Wajah Deidara memerah seketika. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh Itachi setengah telanjang, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa gugup kalau tiba-tiba ada cowok cakep dengan tubuh bagus berdiri setengah telanjang di hadapannya. Dia kan cewek. Heh, sebenarnya hanya Itachi sih yang memiliki efek ini kepada dirinya.

"_Aneh..._" pikir Deidara.

Itachi sepertinya menyadari bahwa Deidara gugup. Seringai nakal muncul di wajahnya. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju Deidara yang masih mematung di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa Dei-chan, aku membuatmu gugup ya?" Katanya mesra seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Deidara. Membuat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu terkunci dan tidak bisa lari. Deidara merasa jantungnya berdetak keras ketika Itachi mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sontak, diletakkan kedua tanganya ke dada bidang Itachi, mencoba memberi jarak.

"A-Apaan sih?" tanyanya agak terbata. Sepertinya rencananya untuk mencoba memberi jarak gagal karena ketika tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Itachi, Deidara merasa kehilangan tenaganya. Yang ingin dia lakukan malah melingkarkan kedua tangan pucatnya itu ke leher sang Pewaris Uchiha.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Matnya sibuk memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Wajah pucat Deidara dihiasi oleh semburat merah di pipinya. Mata birunya memantulkan cahaya sore yang membuatnya tampak lebih indah dari biasanya. Tubuhnya yang bagus hanya ditutupi oleh celana hitam polos dan tank top biru yang jelas memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya. Setan sudah mulai merasuki otak Itachi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. Itachi berhenti sekitar satu senti ketika Deidara menahan napasnya. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik Deidara tidak melakukan apa-apa. Itachi menarik napas sebelum menciumnya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa ketika mereka mengingat pertemuan keluarga Uchiha beberapa jam yang lalu. Tingkah Tobi yang membuat kekacauan dengan kecerobohannya itu sangat lucu tetapi juga menyebalkan. Mikoto dan Fugaku sampai harus turun tangan agar Madara tidak menghukum keponakan mereka itu.

"Ada apa Fugaku?" Mikoto bertanya kepada suaminya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Mikoto melihat mata suaminya memicing.

"Lihat itu!" Fugaku menunjuk ke arah yang Mikoto tahu adalah kamar Itachi. Mikoto berdiri di depan suaminya dan rahangnya langsung terbuka lebar. Di jendela kamar putra sulungnya itu, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang berkaos ketat sedang duduk di jendela. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher seorang anak laki-laki telanjang dada berambut hitam sementara tangan laki-laki itu melingkari pinggang ramping si perempuan. Terlihat jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dari posisi tubuh, gerakan kepala dan tangan mereka.

"Sepertiny aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar hal penting tidak terjadi terlalu cepat." Kata Fugaku. Mata hitamnya tidak meninggalkan adegan cukup panas dua sejoli yang tentu saja dia kenal.

"Hal penting terjadi terlalu cepat? Maksudnya?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah suaminya yang terlihat berpikir keras. Dilihatnya tangan Fugaku meraih sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

"Moshi-moshi, ini benar dengan Tuan Kitsuchi, Paman dari Uzumaki Deidara?"

Mikoto menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar nama paman Deidara disebut. Dia jadi teringat kalau Deidara pernah bercerita dia hanya tinggal dengan pamannya. Mau apa suaminya menelpon Paman Deidara? Dari mana dapat nomornya?

"Begini, saya Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Uchiha Itachi, pacar Deidara-chan. Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Anda. Bisakah kita bertemu?" Fugaku bertanya, menghiraukan tatapan bingung istrinya yang kelihatannya bertambah bingung.

"Nanti akan saya hubungi kapan dan di mana kita bisa bertemu. Terima kasih." Fugaku menutup telponnya. Mata Mikoto terbelalak ketika sadar apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya.

"Anata, jangan-jangan..." Mikoto tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya. Fugaku hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

-Keesokan harinya-

Deidara mencoba memalingkan pandangannya dari Itachi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Deidara tidak berani menatap atau bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke itu. Masih teringat ketika Itachi melepas ciumannya dan Deidara melarikan diri dari kamar Itachi. Deidara memarahi dirinya sendiri yang terbawa suasana sehingga ciuman itu terjadi. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiran Deidara saat ini. Mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Sayangnya, Naruto dengan energinya yang luar biasa, berhasil menyeret Deidara ke rumah Itachi untuk berpiknik bersama Akatsuki. Kata Naruto, dia diberi tahu Tobi kalau ada makan gratis di dojo milik keluarga Uchiha. Kalau Naruto bisa mengajak Deidara, dia bisa ikut makan. Naruto, tentu saja, langsung tergiur dan dengan tenaga yang entah dari mana, berhasil membawa sepupu perempuannya itu.

Deidara menatap box sushi di depannya sebagai pengalih perhatiannya dari Itachi yang terus menatapnya. Neji yang duduk di sampingnya, terus memberikan pandangan khawatir yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman tak pasti. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit rileks ketka Itachi berhenti menatapnya. Deidara mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu dan melihat Itachi mulai memakan sushi di depannya dan berbicara dengan Kisame yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mata biru Deidara menyapu sekelilingnya. Deidara tersenyum melihat tingkah laku para anggota geng yang bernama Akatsuki ini, terutama Hidan dan Tobi. Hidan yang sedang menyumpahi Tobi dengan kalimat-kalimat dari kitab Jashin tidak dipedulikan oleh Tobi yang sibuk membagi makanan ke Sasuke. Naruto yang berhasil mencuri sushi dari Kakuzu langsung memberikannya ke Sasuke yang ber-high five ria. Ternyata kedua anak itu juga bisa kerja sama kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan. Deidara tersenyum dan merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa dia buat untuk lomba tahap duanya.

-Kamar Deidara-

"Hmm... indah ya..." Kushina memuji hasil lukisan keponakannya itu, sementara sang pelukis membereskan kuas dan cat minyaknya.

Deidara tersenyum ketika memandang lukisan di depannya. Kanvas putih besar itu telah terisi dengan gambar-gambar berwarna-warni. Terlihat sosok Akatsuki plus Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto berkumpul di taman Uchiha. Berbeda dengan lukisan Itachi, di lukisan ini dojo milik Uchiha yang pintunya terbuka lebar menampakkan isinya adalah latar belakang utama. Sementara itu, Akatsuki plus plus sedang bersenda gurau di halaman dojo dengan beberapa kotak sushi di hadapan mereka. Wajah penuh ekpresi tertawa, kesal dan geli menghiasi wajah para objek lukisan itu. Gambar Tobi, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mencoba mencuri makanan dari para "tetua" dan ketahuan itu membuat orang yang memandang lukisan tersenyum.

Deidara mengambil kuas kecil dan mulai menggoreskan cat minyaknya membentuk sebuah tulisan di pojok bawah lukisan itu.

**-One of The Most Powerful Things in The World : The Bond of Friendship-**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Untuk chapter ini, mari membahas karakter lain yang mungkin berpengaruh kepada dua tokoh utama kita.**

**Spiral**

**Chapter 7**

-Kediaman Uchiha, beberapa hari kemudian-

"Jelek!"

Sasuke menghela napas ketika komentar pedas nan jujur keluar dari mulut pacarnya itu. Diliriknya tumpukan kertas yang entah sudah berapa banyak berserakan di lantai.

"Masa seperti itu jelek sih? Aku buatnya sudah susah payah tahu!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada kesal. Kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai tutor dan pacarnya itu hanya memutar mata ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ya iyalah... kamu itu kalau pidato harus bener-bener semangat. Jangan pasang muka datar gitu, ditambah lagi suara yang datar juga, yang dengar ngantuk tahu! Trus tema apa ini? Kok malah kelulusan sih? Kan nggak ada di _list_ tema dari Ebisu-sensei." Neji mendelikkan mata lavendernya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas tugas dari sang guru Bahasa Inggris SMA Konoha itu.

"Habis aku cepet pengen lulus biar cepat tunangan sama kamu." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Baka!" Neji memukul belakang kepala Sasuke. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa pelan ketika melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik Neji.

"Ayolah Neji, bantu aku." Rengek Sasuke.

"Nggak ah, buat saja sendiri. Aku sudah membantumu dari tadi, lagi pula aku sedang banyak tugas. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Neji sebel. Sasuke menghela nafas. Tugas yang sebenarnya cukup mudah ini terlihat susah kalau list yang dibuat Ebisu-sensei itu mudah dipahami. Mata hitamnya melirik jam di atas meja. Sudah jam empat sore, itu berarti Neji sudah membantunya sekitar lima jam. Pantas Neji uring-uringan seperti ini. Perempuan kalau sudah capek memang kerjaannya marah melulu.

"Aku antar pulang ya..." Kata Sasuke lembut. Digapainya tangan Neji dan mencium pipi Neji sebelum mengantarkannya pulang.

"Kenapa Otouto? Kok mukamu kusut begitu." Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke terlihat seperti itu saat makan malam. Biasanya si monster kecil itu langsung turun, duduk terus langsung menyambar nasi dan sumpit dan sang ibu akan langsung menjitak anak bungsunya itu.

"Marahan sama Neji-chan ya?" Mikoto bertanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Disuruh buat _speech_ sama Ebisu-Sensei, tapi nggak tahu harus nulis apa. Neji bilang jelek terus tapi nggak mau bantuin. Sudah tugasnya buat besok lagi." Sasuke menjawab dengan melas.

"Kamu ini minta bantuan Neji terus. Ya iyalah Nejinya sebel. Otak yang kamu selalu bangga-banggain itu ke mana, huh?" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke menampar pelan tangan kakaknya itu. Dia sedang tidak berminat bertengkar dengan kakaknya.

"Tanya Kakashi-Sensei saja. Beliau sedang mengunjugi Paman Sakumo." Ucapan Itachi itu seperti angin segar bagi Sasuke. Wajah kusutnya langsung penuh dengan harap.

"Beneran?"

"Iya." Cukup dengan satu kata yang mengkonfirmasi pertanyaannya itu membuat Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi melahap semua makan malamnya. Tanpa mendnegarkan perkataan ibunya, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil tas hitam sebelum berlari keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan 'Ittekimasu'.

"Dasar adikmu itu! Kalau ayah tahu pasti nanti dimarahi." Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ayah kan tidak pulang makan malam, Bunda. Tidak usah di adukan ya. Lagian Ayah ke mana?" Tanya Itachi penasaran. Mikoto menatap putranya sejenak. Itachi menaikkan alisnya ketika dirinya merasa Bundanya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ayah ada pertemuan penting." Jawab Mikoto kemudian. Itachi hanya menggangguk. Dia tidak berani mencoba mengorek apa yang di sembunyikan ibunya. Kalau Mikoto tidak mau mengatakannya, mungkin memang dia tidak berhak tahu.

"Begitu ya." Ucapnya. Sekilas Itachi melihat tatapan khawatir bercampur bersalah dari ibunya. Itachi tersenyum, mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan ibunya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang disembunyikannya kepada Itachi.

-Kediaman Hatake-

Sasuke menatap pintu kayu besar itu dengan senang. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah milik salah satu orang berpengaruh di wilayah Konoha sekaligus tempat di mana tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya itu akan mendapat pujian dari gurunya. Mata hitam Sasuke menangkap sosok berambut kuning berantakan sedang berlari ke arah nya.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya. Naruto menatap saingannya itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini, Teme?"

"Hei, aku yang bertanya duluan. Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya ke pinggang. Peris seperti seorang bos yang memarahi bawahannya.

"Aku mau minta tolong Kakashi-sensei ngerjain tugasnya Ebisu-sensei." Naruto menjawab, melipat tanggannya di depan dada.

"Tidak boleh. Aku yang akan ke sini duluan, jadi aku yang boleh minta tolong Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke berkata dengan nada finalnya. Naruto memicingkan mata birunya.

"Enak saja kalau ngomong. Aku yang akan dapat bimbingan dari Kakashi-sensei! Kamu kan sudah pintar, sana pulang saja." Naruto berkata tidak kalah sengit. Sasuke menyeriangai ketika secara tidak sadar Naruto memujinya.

"Jadi kamu mengakui kalau aku ini pintar. Bagus lah"

"A-Apa? Aku tidak ngomong seperti itu. Lihat saja aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti! Aku akan menjadi Rektor Konoha University menggantikan Kakashi-sensei nanti!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Pengen rasanya dia menonjok wajah rival nya itu.

"Halah, mengalahkan Kiba yang tidak begitu pintar saja kamu nggak bisa." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyerang balik ketika pintu kayu besar itu terbuka dan suara yang sangat familiar milik salah satu orang yang ditakuti Naruto terdengar.

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut? Ganggu saja!" Seorang perempung berambut ungu gelap berdiri di balik pintu dengan muka marah. Mata coklat wanita itu menatap kedua remaja di depannya dengan tatapan yang bisa membunuh. Naruto segera bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. Harga dirinya telah dibuang ke laut kalau sudah berhadapan dengan mantan guru karatenya ini. Sasuke pun sepertinya juga sudah kehilangan keberaniannya.

"A-A-Anko-Sensei." Naruto menyapa gelagapan.

"APA?!" Tanyanya galak. Naruto segera membenamkan mukanya ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan perasaan bingung bercampur takut.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Pertanyaan yang sama terdengar dari belakang wanita menyeramkan bernama Anko itu namun dengan nada yang lebih kalem. Naruto mengintip dari belakang Sasuke dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat sosok laki-laki bermasker berdiri di belakang istrinya.

"Kakashi-sensei." Nada Naruto yang seakan-akan seorang juru selamat datang dan menyelamatkan mereka dari sebuah bencana itu membuat Anko memutar matanya.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Ada apa malam-malam begini bikin ribut?" Mata Kakashi mengatup ketika laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum kepada dua remaja yang tidak bisa akur itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, ajarin bikin pidato bahasa Inggris dong! Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" Naruto yang sudah merasa aman karena kehadiran Kakashi, meloncat keluar dari punggung Sasuke dan memohon kepada dosen Konoha University itu.

"Boleh, ayo masuk!"

"Yosh!" Naruto berteriak senang seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Hmmm, boleh saja kalian belajar di sini..." Suara Anko mengalihkan perhatian kedua remaja itu. Naruto menelan ludah ketika matanya menatap kilatan sadis di mata coklat Anko.

"Tapi kalau kalian berisik... sepertinya Manda akan mendapat makan malam yang lebih besar dari seekor tikus malam ini. Dua lagi." Kata Anko sambil menatap mereka dengan senyuman aneh. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap ngeri ke arah wanita itu. Manda adalah ular piton yang cukup besar pemberian almarhum ayah angkat Anko yaitu Orochimaru yang merupakan seorang ilmuan gila semasa hidupnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru kepada ular tersebut, tapi sepertinya Manda mampu memahami apa yang manusia bicarakan di sekitarnya dan sangat mematuhi perintah Anko.

'_Kok bisa ya Kakashi-sensei jatuh cinta sama wanita seram ini?'_ pertanyaan yang memang selalu ada di otak penduduk Konoha muncul di benak Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyuman sebelum mengangguk. Sementara itu Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, ayo masuk!" Kakashi merangkul bahu istrinya itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional Jepang yang cukup besar itu.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?' Kakashi bertanya seraya duduk di tatami di ruang keluarga Hatake. Kontan Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menanyakan bermacam-macam hal dalam waktu bersamaan. Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Satu-satu ya. Naruto dulu." Naruto memberikan senyum kemenangan ke arah Sasuke yang hanya melipat tangannya dan mendengus sebal.

Kakashi menatap kedua siswa SMA Konoha itu dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang cukup bangga. Memang dirinya bukanlah guru di SMA Konoha tempat mereka belajar, tetapi karena mengenal mereka berdua dari bayi dan sempat memberikan les kepada mereka plus Itachi, membuat seakan-akan Naruto dan Sasuke itu murid nya sendiri. Tak jarang dia mengajarkan beberapa filosofi yang dia dapat dari tiga orang yang paling dikaguminya yaitu Minato, Sakumo dan temannya yang sudah meninggal Obito, kepada mereka. Walaupun itu hanya pelajaran ulangan bagi Naruto yang didik oleh ayahnya yang dulu guru les Kakashi.

'_Hebat ya orang Konoha itu. Apapun pekerjaannya, pasti bisa memberi les kepada siswa-siswa di sini. Aku contohnya yang calon businessman ini bisa memberimu les, Kakashi-kun.' Minato berkata riang. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas._

'_Sensei, ya jelas Anda bisa memberiku les. Anda kan businessman, dan aku ini memang sedang belajar Bisnis.' Kata Kakashi tanpa emosi. Minato hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban siswa les kesayangannya itu._

Kakashi tersenyum ketika mengingat perkataan Minato dulu. Ya mungkin apa yang dikatakan Minato ada benarnya. Buktinya ia yang seorang dosen Bisnis memberi les Bahasa Inggris kepada Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pekerjaan Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti ketika suara anak kecil tertawa terdengar. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap beberapa detik sebelum kepala mereka mencari sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika Anko masuk ruangan dengan seorang bayi laki-laki berumur tujuh bulan di gendongannya. Bayi mungil itu terlihat seperti versi kecil Kakashi tanpa masker.

"Ehh... Anko-sensei punya anak!" Naruto berteriak _shock_. Mata Anko memicing sebal.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Anko kan perempuan, ya jelas bisa punya anak dong, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi tertawa seraya bangkit dari tempatnya dan meraih bayi kecil di gendongan Anko.

"Bukan begitu Kakashi-sensei. Anko-sensei kan tomboy banget. Galak lagi. Nggak masuk akal aja kalau bisa punya anak." Naruto menjelaskan dengan sok pintar. Anko memukul belakang kepala Naruto, membuat remaja bermata biru itu jatuh ke lantai, sebelum pergi menuju dapur. Kemungkinan besar membuatkan sebotol susu untuk bayi mungil itu.

"Bodoh, akalmu itu kan nggak bisa diandalkan." Sasuke memberikan death glare nya pada Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. Kakashi tertawa kecil dan itu membuat bayi di gendongannya ikut tertawa. Tawa imut khas bayi itu sukses menyita perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua remaja itu menatap wajah bayi Kakashi yang tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Awww... kawaii, siapa namanya Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto bertanya seraya memegang lembut tangan bayi mungil itu.

"Hm, Kisai. Hatake Kisai." Kakashi menjawab, tersenyum ketika Kisai memukulkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Naruto dan tertawa riang. Naruto seakan tidak keberatan. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa senang.

"Kisai, huh? _Prodigy?_ _What a narcissistic name_." Sasuke berkomentar. Kakashi tertawa mengingat terjemahan nama anaknya itu merupakan julukan yang ia dapatkan ketika kecil.

"Hei Minato-sensei yang memberi nama." Kakashi mengelak.

"Pantas. Lihat saja nama anaknya." Sasuke mencibir. Untungnya Naruto sedang sibuk membuat wajah-wajah bodoh untuk Kisai sehingga tidak terjadi Perang Remaja ke-sekian kalinya. Anko masuk ke ruangan dengan sebotol susu hangat. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Anko mengambil Kisai dari Kakashi dan mulai memberikan botol susu itu. Sisi keibuan Anko muncul. Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya terlihat seram dan mulai melembut. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya. Matanya menatap bayi di gendongannya dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta kasih seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Mau tak mau, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap pemandangan langka di hadapan mereka itu dengan tatapan takjub. Kakashi pun begitu meski telah melihatnya beratus-ratus kali.

"Aku jadi pengen punya adik laki-laki."Seru Naruto.

"Minta saja sama ayahmu, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi santai yang diiringi seringai Sasuke.

"Betul juga. Nanti aku minta ah." Naruto berkata dengan polosnya. Kakashi, Anko dan Sasuke tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana muka Minato dan Kushina ketika anaknya meminta adik nanti.

"Oh ya Sasuke, si Itachi punya pacar ya?" Anko bertanya kepada mantan muridnya itu.

"Iya, namanya Kak Deidara. Sepupunya Naruto." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Wah wah calon saudara ternyata. Nggak nyangka..." Anko tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Naruto hanya cengir lebar.

"Aku juga nggak nyangka Neji mau sama kamu." Anko berkata sambil menimang buah hatinya yang terlihat sudah mengantuk.

"Anko-sensei, apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

"Yah... gimana ya? Kamu itu kan kalau di tempat umum seperti sekolah atau dojo, tidak pernah punya ekspresi di wajahmu. Ganteng sih, tapi dingin kayak es. Kalau Neji... dulu dingin sih, tapi sekarang nggak lagi. Murah senyum, pintar, yah cewek idaman deh. Kok mau ya sama brondong sedingin es kayak kamu." Anko tersenyum ketika wajah Sasuke memerah, sepertinya marah.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang Sasuke kan sudah banyak berubah. Sekarang sudah mulai terbuka sama orang-orang terdekatnya, ya kan Sasuke? Mungkin ini berkat Neji-chan yang selalu setia menjadi pacar dan tutor." Kakashi bertanya, tersenyum ketika wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu, bukan karena marah lagi.

"Neji-chan itu kan berubah ramah karena aku." Kata Naruto sombong.

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

"Eh, memang betul kok. Gai-sensei yang energik itu dulu pernah minta aku untuk tanding dengan Neji-chan yang merupakan murid terbaiknya. Dan kau tahu dia itu sombong nya minta ampun, harus aku ceramahi dulu baru sadar. Dan tralala trilili sekarang jadi manis begitu kan...!" Naruto menjelaskan dengan sombong. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, jelas tidak terima dengan penjelasan Naruto. Mana mungkin Neji-nya yang manis itu mendengarkan nasihat Naruto? Bukan, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat mana mungkin Naruto yang bodoh, sulit mengerti sesuatu dan tidak sabaran ini bisa memberi nasihat?

"Aku tidak percaya." Katanya singkat.

"Heh? Memang benar kok!" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah... Sasuke, kakakmu datang tuh." Kata Kakashi mencoba melerai. Benar saja, suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah terdengar sampai ruang keluarga Hatake.

"Ngapain bawa mobil segala? Malas banget jalan kaki. Lagian ngapain anak dua ini dijemput segala?" Anko bertanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Suara mobil itu berhasil membangunkan Kisai. Mata bulat Kisai mengerjap sebelum senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Aw... Kisai-chan lucu banget." Naruto meraih kedua tangan mungil Kisai dan meggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Sensei, boleh aku gendong?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata melas.

"Nggak."

"Ayolah Anko-sensei yang baik dan cantik... boleh ya?" Naruto mencoba mencoba untuk merayu Anko yang menatapnya penuh keraguan seakan berpikir _'Aman tidak ya kalau Kisai digendong Naruto?'_

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyambut tamu yang baru datang. Wajahnya tersenyum dan apabila separuh mukanya tidak ditutupi masker hitam aneh itu, akan terlihat jelas kalau Kakashi sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang mencoba membujuk Anko. Di tambah lagi, sekarang Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk membantunya merayu Anko yang jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke dengan ekspresinya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Itachi-kun!" Sapa Kakashi begitu seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu memasuki halaman kediaman rumah ayah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Mau menjemput Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"Naruto di sini juga?"

"Iya."

"Oh begitu, ya sudah ku jemput saja keduanya." Kata Itachi seraya mengintip ke arah ruang keluarga yang terlihat jelas dari pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Itachi, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" Tanya Kakashi serius. Itachi mengangguk dan mengikuti Kakashi ke gazebo di halaman rumahnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm... aku mau tanya Deidara itu pacar kamu?" Kakashi langsung bertanya _to the point_. Itachi sedikit kaget. Tidak biasanya Kakashi mencampuri urusan orang seperti ini.

"I-Iya, kenapa Kakashi-sensei?"

"Jawab yang jujur, apa Deidara itu pacarmu?" Tanya Kakashi yang sepertinya menangkap suatu keanehan pada reaksi Itachi. Itachi terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak bisa berbohong di depan Kakashi. Entah bagaimana, Kakashi itu dapat membaca orang dengan baik dan karena Itachi sudah mengenal Kakashi dari kecil, maka Kakashi pasti tahu kalau dia berbohong. Kakashi yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya itu sudah cukup bagi Itachi untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan. Hanya pura-pura." Katanya lirih. Kakashi menatap laki-laki yang delapan tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan sedikit kuatir. Itachi menghela napas.

"Aku menyeretnya di pinggir jalan ketika Bunda ingin ketemu dengan pacarku." Jawaban Itachi ini membuat Kakashi menahan tawa.

'_Ini anak keberaniannya besar banget'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Apa Fugaku-san sudah bertemu dengan Deidara?"

"Sudah, Kakashi-san." Jawab Itachi lemah.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya kau berada dalam masalah besar..." kata Kakashi. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di saku kemeja putihnya. Sebuah amplop warna putih yang dihiasi bunga tulip merah terlihat jelas menghiasi amplop itu dengan cantik.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ini..." Kakashi mengacungkan benda kotak itu di depan Itachi. "adalah akibat dari perbuatanmu menyeret sepupu Naruto itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai pacar."

Itachi mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Matanya melebar ketika dibacanya tulisan indah di sampul kertas tebal di dalam amplop itu.

"Sepertinya Fugaku-san telah membuat rencana untuk mu sejak lama karena mengorganisir hal seperti ini butuh waktu yang cukup lama ditambah pertemuan keluarga yang pasti rumit. Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Fugaku-san dan Tuan Kitsuchi, Itachi. Sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Aku menerima benda itu dari Nona Tsunade yang kata beliau mendapatkannya dari Ayahmu." Jelas Kakashi serius.

"Bagaimana kalau Paman Deidara itu membunuhku. Aku kan seperti memperalat keponakannya untuk kepentinganku." Itachi bertanya panik.

"Ya, kau kan memang memperalat Deidara untuk kepentinganmu. Namun, belum tentu Tuan Kitsuchi akan membunuhmu kan?"

"Tapi keponakannya saja seperti Kushina, galak, Paman yang membesarkannya-"

"_What do you know about __Pre conceived notions in characterization__?"_ Tanya Kakashi serius. Itachi menghela nafas.

_"A pre conceived notion in characterization is basically someone's judgment of another person, usually made before actually meeting said person or coming to a conclusion of that person__'__s character based first impressions."__ Jawab_ Itachi lancar.

"Betul sekali. Penilaian terhadap seseorang yang disimpulkan sebelum bertemu dengan orang tersebut atau diambil hanya dari kesan pertama. Itu hal yang tidak baik Itachi-kun." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yah... bagaimana ya? Karena ini akibat perbuatanmu, kamu harus memikirkan cara menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kau lah yang lebih mengerti keluargamu, Itachi. Nanti kalau kamu ada masalah dengan Tuan Kitsuchi, aku bantu." Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi benar. Dia yang berbuat, dia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dibacanya kertas tebal di tangannya dan sebelum menutup matanya.

**Kepada : Hatake Kakashi **

**Hal : Undangan Pertunangan Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Deidara**

**Dari : Yang berbahagia Keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki**

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiral**

**Chapter 8**

-Kediaman Uchiha, Kamar Itachi-

Itachi menatap undangan pertunangan dirinya dengan Deidara dengan perasaan kalut. Bagaimana kalau Deidara tahu hal ini? Mungkin Deidara sudah tahu. Keluarga Uzumaki kan keluarganya Naruto. Heh, nasibnya bakal seperti apa kalau Deidara tahu? Tunggu, ada yang lebih parah. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau Sasori tahu? Bisa jadi bubur dia. Perkataan Kakashi yang menawarkan bantuan memang merupakan oase di tengah padang pasir baginya yang sekarang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun entah mengapa, Itachi tidak ingin Kakashi membantunya. Kakashi sudah terlalu baik kepadanya sejak kecil dan selalu membantunya kalau ada masalah. Tidak enak kalau dia yang sudah dewasa ini selalu bergantung kepada Kakashi. Toh ini masalahnya. Masalah yang dia mulai dan dia jugalah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingin Deidara menjadi tersangka. Deidara hanya korban. Korban dari perilakunya yang seenak sendiri. Namun, Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seumur hidupnya, Itachi tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia yang memiliki otak jenius bisa ling lung menghadapi persoalan seperti ini.

Itachi menatap rumah besar keluarga Uzumaki dari jendela kamarnya. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat jendela kamar Deidara yang terletak di lantai dua. Terlihat siluet seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang. Tersenyum, Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya. Mata merah khas Uchiha itu memberikan gambaran jelas siapa wanita pirang yang dilihatnya. Deidara sedang membaca sebuah kertas tebal yang kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan tugas kuliah atau kompetisi melukis itu. Itachi tersenyum ketika mengingat ancaman Deidara yang memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya sebagai imbalan menjadi kekasihnya. Ancaman kosong. Deidara lupa dengan apa yang telah dia katakan sendiri. Padahal kalau ingat, mereka kan bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Itachi menghela napas. Tangannya meraba daun jendela di mana dia mengangkat dan mendudukkan Deidara ketika mereka berciuman. Itachi masih ingat wajah cantik Deidara yang memerah ketika dia melepas ciumannya. Perasaan kecewa merambati hatinya ketika Deidara langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar. Dia tahu kalau Deidara _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Apalagi dengan fakta kalau dia membalas ciuman Itachi. Itachi juga tidak bisa membantah kalau dirinya sangat ingin mencium Deidara lagi, memeluknya, menggodanya...

Apa dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Deidara?

Dia memang belum pernah pacaran sekalipun... tetapi dia pernah menyukai seseorang, bukan... dia pernah mencintai seseorang.

Dan perasaan yang muncul saat ini... hampir sama dengan perasaan yang muncul beberapa tahun yang lalu...

Suka kah? Cintakah?

Mungkin salah satu dari keduanya... kehadiran Deidara telah memberikan warna baru dalam hidup Itachi, walaupun mereka hanya mengenal satu sama lain selama sekitar dua minggu lebih. Itupun karena ulah Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas. Diraihnya telepon genggam di atas meja dan menelpon perempuan yang kini dia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Apa?" Suara ketus menyambut telinganya. Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Aduh yang sopan dikit dong. Masa jawab telpon begitu." Itachi menggoda. Dirinya terenyum geli ketika mendengar lawan bicaranya itu mendnegus kesal.

"Mau apa telpon segala? Kencan?"

"Wuih... tumben kamu minta kencan sama aku. Biasanya karena perintah Bunda dan Kushina."

"Kalau kamu nggak ngomong, ku tutup telponnya."

"Ihh... ngambek. Dei, ku ajak yuk?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Kakashi-san. Aku malas ke sana sendirian..."

"Kakashi? Kok kayaknya pernah dengar... oh pria aneh yang pakai masker itu ya?"

"Iya, yang kamu lihat di Konoha University."

"Memang kenapa ngajak-ngajak?"

"Ya buat teman aja." _'Buat pengalih perhatian Anko-san. Jadi kalau Dei dan Anko-san sibuk sama Kisai, aku bisa bicara bebas sengan Kakashi-sensei.'_ Itachi berpikir. Mata merahnya masih menatap jendela kamar Deidara yang terbuka.

"Ya deh... toh aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan."

"_Good..."_

Itachi tersenyum ketika Deidara melangkah keluar dari rumah modern Uzumaki. Itachi bisa melihat kalau Die masih canggung tapi yah Itachi tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Kita jalan kaki saja. Dekat kok." Kata Itachi. Deidara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang hari ini bebas dari kuncir kuda. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu menjutai sampai ke pinggang Deidara dan angin yang memainkannya membuat Itachi ingin membelai rambut itu di sela-sela jarinya.

Deidara menatap rumah tradisional Jepang di depannya dengan alis terangkat. Apa semua orang berpengaruh di Konoha itu rumahnya selalu gaya tradisional ya?

"Ah, Itachi-kun." Seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu gelap membuka pintu. Senyuman ramah di bibir wanita itu membuat Deidara sedikit tenang. Ya siapa tahu kalau wanita ini orangnya galak atau sadis... (Kau tidak tahu sih Dei -_-)

"Anko-san."

"Ini siapa?"

"Ini Deidara..." Deidara tersenyum sopan ketika dirinya dikenalkan oleh wanita yang bernama Anko. Wajah Anko berbinar ketika mendengara namanya di sebut.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Deidara. Kenalkan saya Anko, istri Kakashi." Deidara membungkuk.

"Saya Deidara, uuummmm pacar Itachi." Deidara memaksakan sebuah senyuman kepada wanita yang lebih tua itu.

"Ayo masuk. Kamu pasti mau ketemu Kakashi, kan?" Anko membuka lebar pintu geser khas Jepang itu. Deidara melepas alas kakinya dan mengekor di belakang Itachi dan Anko.

"Kok tahu?"

"Yah, mau apa lagi kamu ke sini? Mau membantuku mengurus si kecil? Nggak mungkin kan?" Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itachi-kun?" Kakashi terlihat menghampiri mereka dengan putranya digendongan. Deidara menahan untuk tidak memekik gemas ketika wajah imut Kisai menatap mereka dengan mata abu-abu besar miliknya. Pipinya yang tembem seakan mengajak Deidara untuk mencubit atau menciumnya.

"Ke gazebo yuk!" Ajak Kakashi tersenyum sambil menyerahkan Kisai kepada istrinya. Itachi menggangguk dan segera melangkah menjauhi dua perempuan yang kini sibuk menggoda Kisai.

"Wah, kawaii... siapa namanya, Anko-san?"Deidara bertaya seraya bermain-main dengan tangan mungil bayi tujuh bulan itu.

"Namanya Kisai. Hatake Kisai. Ya, harapannya sih tumbuh sesuai namanya dan mewarisi otak ayahnya."

"Halo Kisai-chan..." Deidara menyapa dengan suara yang diubah-ubah. Kisai tertawa senang dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Deidara tertawa senang sebelum meringis kesakitan karena Kisai menjambak rambut _blonde_nya.

"Aduh, Ki-chan, sakit. Tidak boleh ya..." katanya lembut. Kisai hanya terkikik geli dan itu membuat Deidara semakin gemas.

"Wah, Dei-chan calon ibu yang baik nih..."

"Ah Anko-san bisa saja." Deidara tersenyum malu. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah merah karena perkataan Anko itu. Calon ibu? Hah! Siapa juga yang akan memikirkan soal jadi ibu, memikirkan untuk mejadi istri saja belum.

Sementara itu Itachi duduk di depan Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari Deidara yang sedang bercanda dengan Kisai. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ide yang sederhana namun dia harap bisa menyelesaikan semua. Yah... ide yang terlalu sederhana untuk kualitas otaknya, namun perlu dicoba.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu." Perkataan Itachi itu memancing perhatian Kakashi.

"Hmmm? Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan Kakashi-sensei. Aku akan menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Aku tidak ingin Kakashi-sensei ikut terlibat dalam hal ini." Kakashi menatapnya serius. Itachi membalas tatapannya dengan tekad di matanya. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Itachi, entah itu sederhana, merepotkan atau luar biasa hebat, dia akan mengawasi dari belakang.

"Kalau itu ingat, Itachi, kalau kau butuh bantuan tinggal bilang, ok?" Kata Kakashi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sudah, Kakashi saja. Tidak perlu embel-embel sensei segala." Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hai, Kakashi-san." Itachi mengangguk. Mata hitam Itachi beralih ke Deidara dan Anko yang masih berkutat dengan Kisai. Kisai kini berada dalam gendongan Deidara dan sedang memainkan rambut panjang Deidara. Rambut Deidara yang mencolok jelas menarik perhatian anak kecil, apalagi bayi. Itachi tersenyum ketika Deidara mencoba untuk melepas rambut berharganya dari genggaman kuat bayi mungil itu.

"_Deidara is good with kid."_ Suara Kakashi membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Di tatapnya Kakashi yang tersenyum penuh arti dari belakang maskernya.

"Kakashi-san jangan mulai deh..." Itachi menghela napas. Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengar _warning_ dari Itachi.

"Eh? Mulai apa? Aku kan hanya bilang..."

"Jangan di teruskan. Aku tahu arah pembicaraan Kakashi-san." Itachi mendengus kesal. Keheningan menyapa kedua laki-laki yang kini menikmati pemandangan dua orang perempuan yang mereka sayangi, setidaknya itu yang berada di pikiran Kakashi. Kakashi menatap lembut istrinya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi. Di perhatikannya baik-baik bagaimana tatapan Itachi ke perempuan yang diseretnya di pinggir jalan itu. Sebuah tatapan yang Kakashi kenal betul menghiasi wajah Itachi.

"Hei Itachi..."

"Hmm?"

"Kamu suka ya sama Deidara?" Pertanyaan Kakashi itu kontan membuat wajah Itachi memerah. Di alihkan pandangannya ke Kakashi yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

"AP—T-Tidak kok."

"Halah, tidak usah bohong. Dari tatapanmu itu aku sudah tahu. Aku ini jauh lebih berpengalam masalah cinta loh dari pada kamu yang belum pernah punya pacar." Kakashi kini menatap Itachi dengan tatapan serius.

"Memang Kakashi-san pernah punya pacar sebelum menikah dengan Anko-san?" Itachi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau kalau Kakashi tahu dia mulai menyukai Deidara... Heh, Kakashi kan sudah tahu?

"Nggak sih, tapi teman-temanku dulu punya pacar banyak lo... Asuma suka bicara tentang Kurenai, Gai yang terus mengejar Ayame, Raido yang punya _problem_ karena menyukai sepupunya, trus Genma yang playboy itu sering memberikan tips-tips aneh gitu deh..."

"Wah nggak nyangka ya kalau Kakashi-san yang suka baca novel mesum itu hanya punya Anko-san. Aku kira pacaran juga dengan Yugao-san dan Shizune-san." Sindir Itachi.

"Enak saja...! Itu bukan novel mesum tahu, itu novel cinta." Kakashi berdalih, mencoba membela novel tercintanya itu. Bagaimanapun novel karja Jiraiya itu mempunyai peran penting dalam hubungannya dengan Anko. Dari pertama bertemu sampai mempunyai bayi lucu yang bernama Kisai.

"Iya deh percaya... percaya." Itachi memutar matanya.

"Ya... _Say, have you two kissed yet?"_ Kakashi sukses membuat wajah Itachi merah untuk kedua kalinya. Itachi menatap tidak percaya mantan guru lesnya itu. Ngapain Kakashi tanya hal seperti ini segala?

"HAH?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Umm...Y-Ya." Itachi membuang mukanya karena malu. Wajahnya merah padam ketika Kakashi tertawa. Kakashi sepertinya belum puas dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kapan?"

"Beberapa hari sebelum undangan pertunangan beredar." Itachi bergumam sebal.

"Di mana?"

"Kakashi-san ini kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu sih?"

"Sudah kubilang jawab saja."

"Kamar."

"Tepatnya?" Tanya Kakashi semakin penasaran. Ya siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi buku Icha-Icha Paradise yang baru kalau ketemu Jiraiya nanti... Novel terbaru gratis kan upahnya.

"...Jendela."

"Wah wah nggak nyangka deh..." Kakashi berdecak kagum. Wajah Itachi kini sama dengan buah kesukaan adiknya.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Apa Deidara membalas ciumanmu?"

"...Ya."

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti. Itachi mendengus kesal karena mengetahui arti dari senyuman pria bermasker itu, walaupun dia hanya bisa melihat mata milik Kakashi melengkung.

"Kakashi-san."

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku memang mulai menyukai Deidara, apa Kakashi-san akan mencoba untuk mencegahku membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Itachi. Kakashi memandang laki-laki muda yang sedang galau itu sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu melakukan apapun, Itachi. Kalau kalian memang bertunangan suatu saat nanti, aku akan lebih senang kalau pertunangan itu memang terjadi karena inisiatif kalian yang saling mencintai satu sama lain dan berjanji akan bersama seumur hidup, bukan karena kesalahpahaman di antara orang tua yang kemudian merencanakan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuan anak mereka."

"Kakashi-san benar... Walau aku mulai menyukai Deidara, aku tidak ingin memaksanya untuk bersamaku dengan pertunangan ini. Entah apa yang akan membawa kami di masa depan, namun untuk saat ini pertunangan ini tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik kepada siapapun karena dimulai dari sebuah kebohongan." Itachi menghela napas.

Itachi menatap Deidara yang dengan penuh semangat menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu sewaktu dia bersama Kisai. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala ketika Deidara dengan semangat meminta pendapatnya. Itachi melihat kafe tempat dirinya dan Akatsuki berkumpul. Merasa sedikit haus, Itachi menggandeng tangan Deidara dan membawanya masuk. Deidara sepertinya tidak keberatan dan menurut saja.

Deidara meneguk jus jambunya dengan semangat sampai jus itu hanya tinggal separuh. Sepertinya dia cukup kelelahan hari ini. Deidara menatap sekelilingnya dan merasa sebal. Hampir separuh pengunjung kafe ini adalah cewek-cewek berseragam SMA. Mata remaja-remaja yang masih ababil itu mengarah ke Itachi yang dengan tenang meminum jus melonnya. Sesekali Deidara mendengar cekikikan keras dari segerombol siswi SMA yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Deidara mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai muncul di otaknya. Dari kata _'Dasar cewek ababil...' 'Tidak tahu aku pacarnya?' _sampai _'Cemburu...' _melintas bak kereta api di pikirannya.

"Putranya Kakashi-san dan Anko-san lucu banget ya... Jadi pengen punya bayi." Deidara menyeletuk. Deidara tersenyum geli ketika Itachi hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?" Itachi menatap perempuan di depannya itu dengan terkejut dan shock. Deidara hanya tersenyum melihat ekpresinya. Memangnya salah ya kalau dia punya pikiran seperti itu?

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bilang pengen punya bayi. Kisai-chan itu kan imut banget, siapa sih yang nggak pengen punya bayi kalau sudah ketemu sama Kisai-chan?" Deidara mencoba membela diri.

"Wah wah kalau Itachi dan Deidara punya bayi pasti cakep." Suara familiar mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dan Deidara. Wajah Itachi berubah kusut ketika melihat Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Tobi di belakang Deidara.

"Hidan?" Laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah kusut Itachi.

"Kakuzu ayo taruhan, bayinya Itachi dan Deidara gimana bentuknya? Aku taruhan 5000 yen rambut hitam, mata biru." Kisame berkata kepada si mata duitan yang tentu saja dengans enang hati menerima tawaran itu.

"Oke Kisame, aku taruhan 5000 yen rambut hitam, mata hitam kaya Itachi, kulit putih susu kaya Deidara." Kakuzu tidak kalah.

"Tobi ikut! Taruhan rambut kuning, mata hitam, mirip Itachi-kun." Tobi menyambung sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya. Mata Itachi berkedut ketika membayangkan dirinya versi kecil dengan rambut pirang. Aneh!

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Dasar ganggu! Pergi sana!" Itachi sewot. Matanya menatap sebal teman-temannya yang kini asik menghitung uang. Bisa tidak sih dia berdua dengan Deidara sebentar saja? Kalau tidak Akatsuki, pasti Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wah, kita ganggu ya? Memangnya kalian sedang kencan, Itachi?" Kisame bertanya.

"Umm... nggak kok." Deidara menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman nervous. Kisame menyeringai lebar sebelum duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Ya udah... Mbak pesan jus alpukat tiga dan jus jeruk satu." Kisame berteriak lantang. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit malu dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku duduk dekat Deidara-chan yang cantik..." Tobi berkata riang. Deidara yang memang sudah nggak begitu nyaman dengan Tobi, bergeser jauh-jauh dari makhluk tidak jelas itu.

"Tobi, jangan dekat-dekat!" Itachi memperingatkan. Tobi celingak celinguk tidak mengerti.

"Eh, kenapa? Tobi kan suka sama Deidara-chan..."

"Heh, kamu itu bikin Deidara takut tahu." Tobi hanya ber "HUH!" ria sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada mirip anak TK.

"Sasori mana? Kok nggak kelihatan?"

"Entah tuh anak... Katanya adiknya sedang sakit, jadi mungkin ke Suna." Kakuzu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan uang di tangannya. Buset nih anak... pernikahan aja belum tentu jadi sudah main judi di depan calon pengantin.

"Adiknya yang mana?"

"Yang versi chibi Sasori, Kisame."

"Gaara-kun sakit? Wah sakit apa ya?" Deidara terkejut. Dia belum pernah sekalipun mendengar Gaara sakit. Memang Gaara menderita insomnia sejak kecil karena trauma, namun belum pernah sekalipun Deidar amendengan sepupunya yang super pendiam itu sakit.

"Katanya cuma flu biasa, tapi kamu tahulah Sasori itu orangnya gimana kalau sudah menyangkut keluarga. Super duper over protektif." Deidara mengangguk sambil memikirkan perkataan Kakuzu. Dia ingin sekali menjenguk Gaara, tapi bagaimana ya? Kalau benar Sasori sudah di Suna, dia ke sana naik apa biar cepat? Dia kan harus menunggu pengumuman kompetisi melukis juga.

"Ayo pulang..." Ajakan Itachi itu membuyarkan rantai pikirannya.

"Ini yang bayar siapa?" Tanya Kisame bingung. Itachi hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa bilang aku yang bayar? Kalian yang pesan, kalian yang bayar. Tuh, minta lagi uang kalian dari Kakuzu." Kata Itachi sambil menarik tangan Deidara meninggalkan Akatsuki yang kini saling berebut uang. Deidara tersenyum kecil seraya mengijinkan dirinya ditarik oleh Itachi.

"Wah ada danau...!" Deidara berseru senang. Mata biru langitnya melihat ke arah danau yang kini berwarna kuning keemasan akibat cahaya sore matahari. Itachi, yang memang sengaja mengambil arah lain pula karena takut di cegat oleh Akatsuki, hanya tersenyum melihat mata Deidara yang berbinar.

"Kamu nggak tahu kalau di sini ada danau?" Dihampirinya Deidara yang kini berada di pinggir jalan di bawah pohon Sakura. Deidara tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya terpaku pada cahaya matahari yang berasal dari danau, terlihat seperti matahari terbenam dari seberang.

"Tahu sih, tapi belum pernah lihat langsung. Wah seperti ada matahari terbenam ya... cantik."

"Rumah siapa itu, Itachi? Beruntung banget mengarah ke danau langsung, bisa melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam setiap hari." Deidara menunjuk rumah besar bergaya Inggris yang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Ruma itu memang menghadap ke danau.

"Oh itu rumahnya Zetsu, teman ku yang kuliah di Inggris. Oh ya, katanya dia pulang, kok nggak sama Akatsuki tadi?" Itachi bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Zetsu adalah teman Itachi yang sangat terobsesi dengan tanaman hingga kuliah di luar negeri untuk menjadi seorang ilmuan. Saking terobsesinya, Zetsu bahkan mengecat rambutnya menjadi hijau, membangun rumah kaca dan memiliki taman yang besar di pekarangan rumahnya. Dirinya juga sering uring-uringan kalau temannya memesan makanan yang penuh dengan sayuran atau salad. Alasannya sih makan itu harus teratur, daging dan sayur harus ada. Jangan hanya sayur terus, kasihan sayurnya. Alasan tidak masuk akal yang membuat Akatsuki _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Indahnya..." Pikiran Itachi kembali ke saat mereka berciuman. Suasana romantis di sore hari di mana kamarnya diganti oleh rerimbunan pohon sakura yang bermekaran, membuat Itachi harus menahan diri agar tidak terbawa suasana lagi. Namun, apa daya. Itachi tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya ingin sekali memeluk Deidara. Yah, terkadang setan memang menang...

"Dei?"

"Hmm..." Deidara menoleh dan terkejut ketika wajah Itachi hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Deidara, seperti ketika mereka berciuman dulu, menahan napasnya namun tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mata hitam Itachi menatap mata biru Deidara dengan emosi yang tidak dapat Deidara ketahui.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Deidara merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Itachi. Deidara tidak menjawab. Boleh kah? Pertanyaan itu menggema di pikirannya. Deidara menatap bibir Itachi sebelum matanya berpindah ke mata Itachi. Tulus, penuh harap dan entah apa lagi emosi di sepasang mata hitam itu. Bolehkah?

Deidara tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Dirinya hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Itachi dan membiarkan Itachi menunduk lebih rendah lagi. Deidara bisa merasakan napas hangat Itachi menyentuh bibirnya.

"I-Itachi?" Gumam Deidara. Itachi yang mendengar namanya disebut tidak kuasa membendung keinginannya. Namun...

Byur!

"Rasakan tuh!" Sebuah suara penuh kemenangan terdengar oleh kedua sejoli itu. Itachi merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan lengket. Dilepaskannya Deidara dan meneliti tubuhnya. Tubuhnya basah dengan air kotor yang menghasilkan bau tidak sedap. Matanya beralih ke arah suara dan matanya memicing ketika melihat Sasori berdiri di depan rumah Zetsu dengan ember lumayan besar di tangannya.

"S-Sasori-danna." Deidara menatap tidak percaya sepupunya yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Wajahnya merah ketika mengingat apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum Sasori mengguyur Itachi dengan air. Ya, yang diguyur Sasori hanya Itachi dan hebatnya hanya Itachi saja yang basah, Deidara tidak. Wow...

"Sasori, air bekas pel itu kok kamu buang ke luar? Lho Itachi?" Zatsu keluar dengan tampang tidak bersalah ketika melihat Itachi dan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat Itachi basah kuyub dan kotor. Waduh, itu kan bekas ngepel gudang yang tidah terpakai selama beberapa tahun.

"KUBUNUH KAU SASORI!" Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Siapa suruh cari kesempatan, hah?" Sasori berkata. Bibirnya masih membentuk seringai menyebalkan.

"Hahahahah..." Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika suara tawa terdengar dari sampingnya. Deidara, yang semula terlihat takut akan Sasori, malah kini tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang basah kuyup.

"Dei, berhenti tertawa!" Itachi berkata sebal. Namun Deidara hanya melanjutkan tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu." Kata Itachi semakin sebal walau hal itu hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri Deidara. Seketika amarah Itachi menguap. Ditatapnya Deidara yang tertawa senang akan penderitaan Itachi dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasori memicingkan matanya. Itachi tersenyum lembut. Belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat Deidara tertawa seperti ini. Begitu lepas, tanpa beban apapun.

_Mungkin aku memang mulai menyukainya. Bukan, mungkin aku memang sudah menyukainya._

-Kediaman Uzumaki, keesokan harinya-

"APA INI?!" Deidara berteriak shock ketika Tobi dengan senangnya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berhiaskan bungan tulip ketika Deidara berdiri di depan rumah Naruto menungu Sasori.

"Ini? Undangan pertunanganmu dengan Kak Itachi, Dei-chan" Tobi berkata polos. Deidara membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Di remasnya undangan kecil cantik itu sebelum dilangkahkan kakinya dengan marah ke arah pintu gerbang besar tepat di depan kediaman Uzumaki.

"UCHIHA ITACHI, KELUAR KAU!" Teriakan Deidara itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Neji berhamburan ke luar rumah. Neji menatap Deidara yang sudah berasap kepalanya dengan ngeri.

"Kak Deidara?"

"Mana Kakakmu itu, Sasuke? Akan ku bunuh dia!" Deidara menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mata Deidara telah mengkilat marah.

"Eh? Apa yang-"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Mana Itachi!"

"Deidara." Suara Itachi membuat Deidara melepaskan Sasuke yang langsung dipeluk oleh Neji. Khawatir kalau pacarnya itu terkena serangan _mental shock_ akibat Deidara. Sasuke menarik Neji ke dalam rumah, jauh dari dua makhluk setengah dewasa setengah _teenager_ itu.

"KAU!" Deidara dengan marah meninju wajah tampan Itachi tanpa ampun. Itachi meirngis kesakitan ketika bogem mentah itu mendarat mulus di pipinya.

"Hei, tenang dulu!" Di gapainya kedua tangan Deidara dan mencoba membuat gadis pirang itu tenang. Deidara yang telah tebakar amarah, tentu saja tidak serta merta tenang seperti yang diinginkan. Yang ada, malah tambah marah.

"Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku baru tahu pagi ini jika aku akan bertunangan denganmu? Mana undangan sudah disebar pula! Katanya kamu mau bicara dengan Ayahmu? Mana buktinya? Kok kita malah mau ditunangin?"

"Aku juga barutahu dua hari yang lalu, Deidara."

"Aku nggak peduli kapan kamu tahu. Yang jelas kamu sudah berjanji akan bicara pada Ayahmu kalau aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Bukankah kamu juga berjanji pada Sasori-danna kalau kamu tidak akan menyeretku ke masalah yang lebih runyam lagi?" Deidara menarik kerah baju Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas ketika gadis dengan amarah seperti singa betina ini berteriak tepat di depan mukanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha membatalkan pertunangan kita, bodoh! Kaupikir aku tidak _shock_ ketika menerima undangan pertunangan itu dari Kakashi-sensei? Kamu itu tenang dulu bisa tidak sih? Bantu aku berpikir kalau bisa!"

"Enak saja nyuruh bantu kamu berpikir! Yang bikin masalah ini itu kamu, Itachi!"

"Setidaknya bisa nggak kalau kamu diam? Aku ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Itachi memegang kedua sisi wajah Deidara dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam ke mata biru Deidara, memintanya untuk benar-benar mematuhinya. Deidara terdiam ketika melihat emosi becampur aduk di mata Itachi. Dari sorot matanya Deidara dapat melihat keputus-asaan dan kebingungan yang sedang di rasakan Itachi.

"Aku berjanji akan membatalkan pertunangan itu. Aku berjanji."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spiral**

**Warning : Typo**

**Chapter 9**

Itachi menatap selembar kertas di tangannya. Deretan nomor telpon yang dia curi dari ruang kerja Ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu seakan menggoda tangannya untuk segera mengambil telepon genggamnya. Mata hitam Itachi memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Sebuah siluet perempuan berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya muncul seperti dua hari yang lalau ketika dia mengajaknya ke tempat Kakashi.

Itachi memandang Deidara dari kejauhan beberapa saat sebelum pandangannya teralih kembali ke kertas kecil di tangannya. Dengan tekad yang bulat, diraihnya telepon genggam di atas meja dan memencet nomor tersebut.

-Taman-

Itachi duduk di atas bangku taman dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia telah melakukan hal yang dia anggap paling benar. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu hari esok, di mana dia berharap semua masalah akan cepat selesai. Itachi memandang langit biru cerah di atas kepalanya. Warna langit itu mengingatkannya dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang galak yang mungkin sedang merencanakan kematiannya sekarang.

Mungkin saja...

Sejak Deidara tahu tentang pertunangan itu, dia tidak pernah menghubungi atau menemui Itachi.

Tidak sekalipun...

Itachi tidak dapat menyalahkan Deidara, tapi Itachi juga tidak menyangkal kalau dia merasa kesepian sekarang...

"Itachi!" Suara Sasori berhasil memecah konsentrasi Itachi. Pewaris Uchiha itu tidak dapat menghindar ketika sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajahnya. Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Itachi dapat melihat kemarahan di mata Sasori dan sebuah undangan yang sangat familiar di tangannya cukup untuk memberi tahu Itachi bahwa akhirnya Sasori sudah mengetahui berita itu.

"S-Sasori."

"_You bastard!"_

"T-Tunggu dulu!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi ingin seseorang menolongnya. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan Sasori, tetapi dia tidak mau dirinya dan Sasori saling menghajar hingga wajah mereka tidak dikenali lagi. Itachi membutuhkan tubuhnya dalam kondisi prima bila dia ingin melakukan rencananya. Rencana sederhana namun membutuhkan nyali yang cukup tinggi.

"Diam kau!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasori! Masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau emosi seperti ini." Suara tenang seseorang berhasil menghentikan Sasori. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi yang merupakan senior mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Laki-laki yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Itachi dan Sasori itu memiliki wajah penuh tindikan keren dan rambut orange. Matanya menatap duo di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Dialah ketua Akatsuki, Yahiko atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Pein. Di belakangnya, berdiri Zetsu yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang bagaimana, Pein? Mr. Sok Cool ini telah berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah yang di buat dengan otak udangnya itu. Sekarang?! Bisa-bisanya Deidara ditunangankan dengan dia? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Sasori berata dengan penuh emosi. Kemarahannya sekarang terbagi menjadi dua, untuk Itachi yang telah membuat sepupunya terjebak ke dalam masalah rumit ini dan Pein yang mencoba menghalanginya memberi pelajaran kepada pemuda egois itu.

"Bisa, kalau kau menggunakan otakmu itu untuk berpikir. Memangnya kalau kau menghajar Itachi sampai babak belur, pertunangan ini bisa dibatalkan begitu? Yang ada, kau malah dijebloskan oleh Fugaku-san ke penjara karena menganiaya putranya. Kau mau itu?" Tanya Pein dengan tenang. Sasori membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada kata yang keluar.

"Bagus, sekarang kau sudah diam." Pein mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Itachi yang kini sudah duduk di bangku taman dan memegangi pipinya yang memar. "Itachi, apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?"

"Di pikiranku?" Itachi mengulangi pertanyaan Pein. Zetsu menyeret Sasori dan mendudukannya di samping Itachi sebelum duduk di depan mereka berdua, di samping Pein. Sasori memandang kesal Zetsu sebelum membuang mukanya.

"Ya, untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

"Aku sudah mengundang keluarga Paman Kitsuchi dan berencana akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya di depan keluarga Deidara dan Uchiha."Jawab Itachi. Pandangannya mengarah ke tanak penuh rumput di sekitar kakinya. Dia tidak ingin memandang teman-temannya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa mereka begitu mendengar rencananya yang super _simple_.

"Rencanamu hanya seperti itu?!" Sasori menggeram, tangannya mengepal. Namun, niatnya untuk kembali memberi sebuah bogem mentah kepada Itachi diurungkan begitu Pein menatapnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi. Kebohongan harus diungkap di depan mereka yang terkena imbas dari kebohongan tersebut. Penjelasan disertai permintaan maaf yang tulus akan mengakhiri semua, entah itu dengan baik atau buruk. Aku akan menanggung semuanya. Ini salahku dan aku tidak akan lari dari hal ini." Itachi menjawab mantap.

"Memang itu sebuah rencana yang sederhana, Itachi, namun aku setuju dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hal terpenting yang harus kau pikirkan adalah konsekuensi yang akan kamu terima setelah kamu menjelaskan semua ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Tuan Kitsuchi dan apa yang akan keluargamu lakukan kepadamu dan Deidara harus kau pikirkan baik-baik. Akankah Tuan Kitsuchi akan memendam dendam karena perlakuanmu? Akankan Fugaku-san akan menerimanya dengan baik ketika kau meminta maaf atau akan menghajarmu di depan keluarga Uchiha? Kita semua tahu seperti apa ayahmu itu. Kau anak yang selalu dibanggakan olehnya dan hal ini mencoreng nama keluarga Uchiha." Pein menghela napas. Ditatapnya adik angkatannya sewaktu kuliah dulu dengan sedikit rasa kasihan.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti itu, Pein-sama? Hal inikan cuma masalah kecil. Ini kan hanya masalah pacar bohongan yang secara tidak sengaja menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman. Kenapa Pein-sama sampai ceramah sepanjang dan seserius itu?" Tanya Zetsu yang tidak mengerti. Pein tersenyum kepada mata-mata Akatsuki itu.

"Untuk orang biasa, mungkin ini merupakan kasus yang biasa. Namu bagi keluarga yang berpengaruh seperti Keluarga Tuan Kitsuchi dan Uchiha, hal ini bukanlah hal yang sepele. Mereka mempunya harga diri yang tinggi, terutama Fugaku-san. Mereka sudah menyebar undangan pertunangan. Apabila pertunangan itu tiba-tiba dibatalkan, maka akan ada kecurigaan dari mereka yang telah menerimanya. Mereka akan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka akan menyangka bahwa Keluarga Uchiha sedang menutupi sesuatu yang akan menyebabkan sebuah rumor yang tidak benar." Pein menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bukankan mereka juga akan bertanya-tanya apabila tiba-tiba ada pertunangan yang dilaksanakan atara Itachi dan Deidara?" Zetsu menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Untuk orang dengan lingkup sosial seperti Keluarga Kitsuchi dan Uchiha, pertunangan tiba-tiba tidak akan menjadi pertanyaan. Contoh dari pertunangan atau pernikahan tiba-tiba adalah perjodohan. Di kalangan mereka, perjodohan bukanlah hal yang asing. Perjodohan bisa menjadi hal positif di mata mereka karena apabila hal tersebut dapat terlaksana dengan baik, ini menandakan bahwa kedua keluarga memiliki ikatan dan hubungan yang baik. Namun apabila ada sebuah pertunangan yang tiba-tiba dilaksanakan dan tiba-tiba dibatalkan, maka hal ini menunjukkan keretakan antara dua keluarga yang kemungkinan disebabkan karena keburukan salah satu keluarga yang menyebabkan ikatan ini putus."

"Huh? Aku masih bingung." Zetsu menghela napas sambil mengajak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kamu pikirkan. Ini bukan masalahmu, Zetsu." Itachi berkata sambil menatap sahabatnya itu. Zetsu hanya mengangguk, walau jelas dia masih mencoba menyerap perkataan Pein.

"Ya kalau begitu, laksanakan sajalah rencanamu itu. Kudengar kau tidak ingin ada orang yang membantumu, jadi..." Pein berdiri dan melemaskan ototnya. Ditatapnya Itachi sesaat sebelum mengacak rambut hitam panjang itu.

"Aku berharap kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Tuan Kitsuchi dan Fugaku-san, na Itachi." Pein mengangguk ke arah Sasori dan Zetsu, memberi komando kepada mereka untuk pergi bersamanya.

"_Can I make a wish?"_ Sasori berkata ketika dia berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hm? Apa itu, Sasori?"

"_I wish to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly_." Itachi hanya meringis ngeri ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemilik wajah _baby-face_ itu.

"Halah, bilang saja kau ingin memukul wajahnya dengan batu bata, Sasori. Gitu aja kok repot-repot pakai bahasa inggris sampai seperti itu." Zetsu mencibir. Sasori memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Diam kau, Zetsu. Jangan rusak kalimat indah yang sudah aku susun sedemikian rupa!" Itachi dan Pein hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Sasori, dinginkan kepalamu. Itachi sudah bilang dia sudah punya rencana. Itachi tidak pernah melanggar janjinya, jadi kau harus percaya padanya." Pein berkata sebelum melangkah pergi. Sasori melempar pandangan _"Awas-Kau-Kalau-Gagal"_ kepada Itachi sebelum menyusul pimpinan Akatsuki itu dengan Zetsu di belakang mereka.

-Kediaman Uzumaki-

"Deidara..." Deidara menoleh terkejut ketika Itachi berdiri di depannya. Diperhatikannya pakaian Itachi yang cukup formal membuat Deidara sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Itachi?"

"Um.. aku minta maaf karena menyeretmu ke dalam masalah besar. A-Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kita, kau tidak usah khawatir"

"...Benarkah?"

"A-Aku mengundang Pamanmu, Tuan Kitsuchi, dan keluarganya ke sini dengan alasan ingin membahas pertunangan kita. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya." Deidara tidak berkata apa-apa. Ditatapnya Itachi yang sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan ditanggungnya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Deidara mantap.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut. Nanti-"

"Aku ikut. Aku ikut andil dalam hal ini, Itachi. Mau kau anggap aku ini hanya korban atau apa, aku juga berperan dalam menciptakan semua ini. A-Aku juga ingin minta maaf kepada Mikoto-san dan Bibi Kushina. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat behagia dengan hubungan kita. A-Aku sudah membohongi mereka."

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Deidara mengikuti Itachi yang kini melangkah menuju sebuah rumah besar berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Deidara tidak tahu rumah apa itu. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah rumah pertemuan atau semacamnya. Deidara mengambil napas panjang ketika melihat tumpukan sepatu telah tersusun rapi. Keluarganya sudah datang.

-Kamar Uchiha Sasuke-

Suara keras membuat Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela. Mata hitamnya memandang tajam sebuah rumah yang agak jauh dari kediaman utama keluarganya. Ruman itu adalah tempat ayahnya menggelar pertemuan dengan tamu-tamu penting dan pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri baru masuk ke sana sekitar tiga kali, itupun karena ada kumpul keluarga setiap lima tahun sekali.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Suara Neji membuat Uchiha bungsu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Neji berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang ke arah rumah yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang, tergerai tanpa satu ikatan apapun di kepalanya.

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Rumah pertemuan. Hari ini Ayah kedatangan seorang tamu dari luar Konoha. Aku tidak tahu siapa, namun aku melihat Aniki dan Kak Dei masuk ke sana tadi dan belum keluar sampai sekarang."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku baru saja mendengar suara aneh. Seperti suara tamparan." Kata Sasuke khawatir. Sasuke memandang Neji untuk beberapa saat sebelum meloncat ke luar jendela.

"Kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya, Neji." Kata Sasuke sebelum berlari kecil.

"Sasuke, kamu mau apa?" Neji bertanya sedikit berteriak namu tidak dijawab oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Dasar, pasti mau nguping!"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah titik di mana dia bisa leluasa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam. Yah, tempat itu adalah tempat di mana dia dan Itachi sering menguping pembicaraan para tetua tanpa ketahuan. Namun, Sasuke tidak siap dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari celah kecil di sudut rumah itu.

Di tengah keluarganya dan keluarga Deidara, kakaknya tersungkur di lantai. Mikoto dan Deidara berada di sampingnya, berteriak khawatir. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, berdiri di depan Itachi dengan tatapan murka. Tangannya yang merah, menandakan bahwa dia baru saja menampar sesuatu dengan tangan kekar itu dengan keras. Itukah yang didengarnya? Ayahnya menampar kakaknya dengan sekuat tenaga? Sekuat itukah tamparan ayahnya sehingga dia bisa mendengar suara tangan ayahnya bertemu dengan pipi kakaknya?

"Apa yang-"

"Fugaku-san, sebaiknya Anda mendinginkan kepala Anda dahulu. Saya tahu bahwa Itachi-kun bersalah karena membohongi kita namun saya rasa Anda tidak perlu sekasar itu terhadapnya. Bukankah Itachi-kun sudah memberi penjelasan akan perbuatannya? Hal ini juga merupakan kesalahan kita sendiri yang terlalu cepat melakukan sesuatu" Seorang laki-laki gemuk berwajah cukup tenang mencoba menenangkan ayahnya.

Fugaku menatap putranya dengan murka sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan putra saya, Kitsuchi-san. Menurut saya apapun alasannya, perbuatan Itachi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu cepat saya maafkan. Saya bukan orang yang suka dibohongi, apalagi dengan putra saya sendiri."

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin dibohongi di dunia ini, Fugaku-san. Namun, alangkah baiknya kalau kita menyelesaikan ini tanpa ada kekerasan yang menurut saya tidak perlu. Itachi-kun sudah berani menghubingi keluarga saya dan menjelaskan semua. Saya memang kecewa, namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi-kun adalah hal yang berani." Kitsuchi berkata tenang, walau raut wajahnya menandakan kekecewaan kepada keponakan dan putra sulung Uchiha.

"Yah, sepertinya pertunangan ini harus dibatalkan." Kitsuchi menghela napas.

"Tapi Kitsuchi-san-"

"Tidak ada cara lain, Fugaku-san. Itachi-kun dan Deidara tidak menyukai satu-sama lain, bukan? Mereka tidak menjalin hubungan seperti yang kita kira, jadi bukankah lebih baik pertunangan ini dibatalkan? Kalau kita memaksa, mereka tidak akan bahagia nanti. Tenang saja, Fugaku-san. Hubungan kerja-sama kita tidak akan terpengaruh oleh insiden ini." Kata Kitsuchi.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Anda, Kitsuchi-san. Saya mohon maaf atas semuanya." Fugaku membungkukkan badannya kepada salah satu orang terhormat di Iwa tersebut.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya. Kakaknya dan Deidara tidak menjalin hubungan seperti yang dikira? Kakaknya dan Deidara tidak menyukai satu sama lain? Apa itu benar?

"Tapi siapapun yang melihat interaksi Aniki dan Kak Deidara pasti menyangka mereka saling menyukai. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta." Sasuke menggumam sendiri. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke melangkah pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

-Kediaman Uzumaki-

"Dei-neechan!" Deidara mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat keluarganya menghampirinya. Setelah pertemuan di kediaman Uchiha itu, Deidara merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Dirinya tidak tega melihat perlakuan Fugaku kepada Itachi. Begitu pertemuan selesai, Kushina langsung menyeretnya pergi. Kushina takut kalau keponakannya ini akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Fugaku, walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Deidara sempat melihat Itachi tersenyum kepadanya, seperti mengatakan bahwa semuanya telah berakhir dan meminta Deidara untuk tidak memikirkan nasibnya. Namun, Deidara tidak bisa. Melihat wajah Itachi yang merah akibat tamparan keras ayahnya yang bahkan mengakibatkan mulutnya berdarah, membuat Deidara ingin berada di sisinya.

"Paman Kitsuchi? Kurotsuchi-chan?"

"Ayo pulang! Tampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi pertunangan yang harus dibahas, jadi ayo pulang ke Iwa." Kitsuchi mengacak rambut pirang keponakannya itu. Deidara menatap Pamannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ingin rasanya dia meminta maaf lagi, namun Pamannya mengancam kalau dia akan mengurung Deidara di kamarnya apabila dia tidak berhenti minta maaf.

"A-Aku tidak bisa. Aku mengikuti kompetisi melukis di Konoha University, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang." Deidara mencari alasan. Deidara tahu alasannya ini hanya separuh benar. Dia ingin tinggal lebih lama di sini. Dia ingin melihat keadaan Itachi. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Itachi baik-baik saja.

"...Begitu ya?" Gumam Kitsuchi yang sepertinya mengetahui alasan Deidara sebenarnya. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Deidara di pertemuan tadi, Kitsuchi tidak heran bahwa Deidara sepertinya peduli dengan Itachi, tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan Itachi kepadanya. Mengetahui sifat Deidara, Kitsuchi tidak akan terkejut kalau dia mendengar Deidara dan Itachi seperti anjing dan kucing ketika mereka berpura-pura pacaran. Namun sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang membuat Deidara tidak peduli lagi dengan dosa-dosa Itachi kepadanya dan sekarang memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Simpatikah? Yah, apapun itu, hal itu membuat Deidara tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

"I-Iya."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Paman?"

"Ya?"

"Paman tidak marah ya denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, soal pertunangan itu..."

"Kenapa Paman harus marah dengamu? Kau tidak salah, Deidara-chan. Itachi-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya dan mengakui bahwa hal ini dikarenakan kebodohannya yang tidak berpikir lebih panjang ketika bertindak dahulu. Kau hanyalah korban, tidak lebih." Kitsuchi tersenyum hangat kepada keponakan satu-satunya itu.

"Paman tidak akan mengelak kalau Paman sedikit kecewa dengan semua ini. Ketika Paman mendengar dari Fugaku-san bahwa kau menjalin hubungan serius dengan putranya, Paman sangat senang karena Paman pikir kau bahagia. Apalagi dengan Itachi-kun yang terkenal akan otak dan perilakunya. Jadi, Paman tidak ragu lagi untuk menyetujui usul Fugaku-san untuk melaksanakan pertunangan kalian. Fugaku-san sangat khawatir kalian melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti kehamilan di luar nikah misalnya. Karena itulah kami sepakat melaksanakan pertunangan kalian.

Namun, ternyata kalian tidak saling mencintai dan hubungan kalian itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menyenangkan hati keluarga Uchiha, maka memang lebih baik pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Paman hanya ingin kau bahagia, kalau hal ini tidak membuatmu bahagia, tentu saja tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Jadi, Paman tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Deidara-chan. Justru Paman yang harusnya meminta maaf karena tidak memberi tahumu akan berita ini. Sebenarnya Paman ingin berita ini menjadi kejutan sih, karena Paman pikir, kamu tidak memberi tahu kami karena kamu takut kami tidak merestui hubungan kalian.

Untuk Itachi-kun, Paman hanya menganggap hal ini hanyalah kenakalan seseorang ketika bertransisi dari masa remaja ke masa dewasa. Tentu Paman sangat kecewa ketika Itachi-kun menggunakanmu untuk keegoisannya, namun Paman juga mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Dia melakukannya untuk menyenangkan orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini, ibunya. Walaupun tindakannya salah, namun Paman bisa mengerti keinginannya. Jadi kau tenang saja ya." Deidara menangis mendengar penjelasan pamannya itu. Dipeluknya erat sang paman sambil mengucakan kata maaf. Kitsuchi membelai punggung Deidara dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan hati keponakannya.

"Paman pulang ya, Deidara. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu suatu saat nanti. Mungkin dengan orang yang lebih baik dari Itachi-kun." Kitsuchi berkata sambil melepas pelukan Deidara. Deidara tersenyum.

"Ya, Paman."

"Bye Deidara-neechan. Cepat pulang ya!" Teriak Kurotsuchi. Deidara tertawa pelan dan melambaikan tanggannya ke arah anak perempuan yang ceria itu.

'_Berbahagia dengan orang yang lebih baik dari Itachi, huh? Siapa ya?' _

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spiral**

**Chapter 10**

-Tiga hari kemudian, Kediaman Uchiha, Kamar Itachi, 04.00 pm-

Uchiha Itachi mendesah pelan ketika melihat tumpukan buku di atas mejanya. Mata hitamnya beralih ke rak buku tinggi di sebelah meja belajarnya dan menemukannya dalam keadaan berantakan tidak beraturan. Puluhan buku hilang dari tempatnya dan beberapa berserakan di lantai. Beberapa buku yang diperkirakan hilang dari rak, tidak akan ditemukan di atas meja atau di lantai kamarnya, namun dipastikan akan ditemukan di sebuah kamar yang berjarak lima belas meter dari kamarnya. Kamar seorang remaja dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui siapa pelaku kriminal di balik pencurian bukunya itu.

Itachi segera memberekan buku-bukunya. Apabila ibunya masuk ke kamarnya, maka sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan lolos dari ceramah plus pandangan kesal ibunya. Itachi memasukkan satu persatu buku-buku tebal itu ke dalam tempatnya. Perlahan namun pasti, buku-buku itu telah tersusun rapi. Itachi hendak mengambil beberapa buku terakhir ketika dia menemukan selembar kertas. Diraihnya kertas itu dan tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui apa isinya.

**Flasback**

"**Ngapain kamu, Deidara?" Itachi bertanya ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Deidara untuk memberikan makanan kecil dari ibunya. Itachi merundukkan kepalanya, mencoba membaca apa yang Deidara sedang tulis. Deidara memutar matanya kesal.**

"**Nanti kalau sudah selesai." Jawab Deidara ketus, walau tidak berusaha menutupi apa yang ia tulis. Itachi meletakkan makanan kecil itu di meja dan berdiri di belakang Deidara, penasaran dengan apa yang ada di kertas putih itu.**

"**Yosh!" Deidara tiba-tiba berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Diraihnya pundak Itachi dan dipaksanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum menyerahkan kertas yang ditulisnya ke tangan pewaris Uchiha itu. Itachi menaikkan alisnya ketika membaca judul besar yang tertera di atas kertas.**

_**Kontrak Pacar Bohongan**_

_**By Uzumaki Deidara**_

_**Saling membantu dan tidak meninggalkan partner in crime dalam masalah**_

_**Tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Uzumaki Deidara (kissing, hugging, etc)**_

_**Uchiha Itachi harus membuat tugas kuliah Uzumaki Deidara**_

_**Uchiha Itachi harus menyediakan fasilitas yang dibutuhkan selama "drama" ini dilakukan**_

_**PUTUS SECEPATNYA**_

_**Uchiha Itachi tidak boleh membantah**_

_**Perjanjian ini HARUS disetujui oleh Uchiha Itachi**_

"**Perjanjian macam apa ini? Kayak ditulis anak SD saja." Itachi meledek ketika membaca kontrak amburadul yang dibuat oleh mahasiswi seni rupa itu. Deidara melotot tajam dan memukul kepala Itachi. Deidara tidak bisa membantah karena apa yang dikatan Itachi itu benar.**

"**Mau ditulis seperti anak SD atau apa, yang penting ini adalah perjanjian kita. Kamu tidak boleh membantah."**

"**Tidak mau!"**

"**Harus mau. Ini aku ada selotip, aku tempel di sini pokoknya." Deidara merebut kertas itu dan segera menempelkannya di dinding kayu di sebelah meja belajar Itachi.**

"**Nanti aku ambil dan buang."**

"**Coba saja! Aku akan tulis lagi dan akan aku tempel menutupi dinding kamarmu!" Deidara mengancam. Itachi mendengus kesal. **

'_**Buat apa juga kontrak bodoh seperti itu dibuat? Isinya juga tidak berbobot.' **_**Pikir Itachi sambil memperhatikan perempuan berambut pirang itu sibuk sendiri dengan kontrak yang dibuatnya**

**End Flashback**

Itachi tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Kontrak bodoh itu memang tidak berguna. Bahkan Itachi dan Deidara lupa akan kontrak yang menurut Deidara "dibuatnya dengan penuh perjuangan samspi titik darah penghabisan." Dasar tukang membesar-besarkan sesuatu.

Itachi menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela dan matanya langsung tertuju ke kamar Deidara yang dapat dia lihat dengan jelas dari kamarnya. Ditatapnya jendela kamar itu dengan penuh harap, berdoa agar perempuan yang tidak dilihatnya selama berhari-hari itu akan membuka korden yang menutupi jendela itu.

Itachi meraba daun jendela kamarnya. Tersenyum, dibukanya jendela yang cukup besar itu dengan penuh semangat, namun...

Bruak!

"Itai!" Suara perempuan menjerit kesakitan itu membuat Itachi melonjak. Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat perempuan yang ada di pikirannya beberapa detik yang lalu sedang berjongkok di tanah. Kedua tangan putihnya melingkari kepalanya dan rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari bibirnya. Itachi menelan ludah.

"D-Dei, k-kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tidak lihat nih kepalaku benjol? Tidak lihat aku merintih kesakitan? Nih, tidak lihat mataku bahkan sampai berair?" Deidara langsung menyemprot Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bersalah di wajahnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala Deidara.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Itachi berkata lembut. Deidara manyun dan tidak menjawab.

"Lagian kamu ngapain berjongkok di samping jendelaku segala huh?" Deidara merundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah gumaman tidak jelas menggelitik teling Itachi.

"Maaf?"

"Aku khawatir!" Kata Deidara sedikit lebih keras. Mata biru yang berair itu menatap Itachi dengan kesal. Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Deidara itu.

"A-Aku ingin tahu apa kamu baik-baik saja. Kemarin kan Fugaku-san menamparmu dengan keras sekali sampai mulutmu berdarah." Deidara berkata pelan. Mata birunya menatap memar di pipi Itachi yang belum hilang sepenuhnya. Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap lembut pipi Itachi yang memar itu. Matanya penuh dengan simpati dan rasa bersalah bercampur menjadi satu. Itachi menutup matanya seakan-akan menikmati usapan lembut itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir sampai harus diam-diam ke sini. Aku pikir kamu sudah pulang ke Iwa dengan pamanmu."

"N-Nggak lah. A-Aku kan masih ada kompetisi melukis di sini." Deidara memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Eh? Kok alasannya nggak karena kamu khawatir sama aku? Tadi katanya khawatir?" Itachi pura-pura marah.

"Huh, aku memang khawatir, tapi aku nggak pulang karena aku memikirkan kompetisi bukan memikirkanmu. Dasar narsis!" Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Itachi menaikkan alisnya dan meniru perempuan di depannya itu.

"Kalau kamu khawatir itu berarti kamu memikirkanku, Deidara. Sudah deh, akui saja."

"A-Akui apa? Aku nggak akan mengakui apapun. Sudah ah, aku pulang. Itachi nyebelin!" Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Deidara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dei!" panggil Itachi. Deidara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Wajah cantiknya masih dihiasi dengan ekpresi kesal.

"Apa?" Tanyanya galak.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Semburat merah muncul menghiasi kedua pipi Deidara.

"Um... ya. Bye." Katnya singkat lalu pergi. Senyum Itachi melebar ketika melihat Deidara salah tingkah seperti itu. Sebuah kehangatan mengalir di dadanya. Sebuah perasaan yang dirinya belum yakin seratus persen apa itu. Apakah perasaan itu hanya sebatas suka? Atau merupakan sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari itu?

Itachi menghela napas. Waktu yang akan memberikan jawabannya kepada Itachi dan mungkin harus diiringi dengan sesuatu yang mampu meyakinkan dirinya seratus persen.

-Kediaman Uzumaki, esok harinya-

"Gaara-kun, Temari-chan!" Deidara memeluk dua bersaudara dari Suna dengan gembira. Sepupu jauhnya dari Sasori itu memang jarang sekali bertemu dengan Deidara. Deidara hanya bertemu mereka beberapa kali dalam hidupnya, namun sekali bertemu mereka langsung memperoleh tempat di hati Deidara. Apalagi Temari yang mirip dengannya dan Kushina.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Deidara senang.

"Kak Sasori mengajak kami ke sini. Katanya sih mau memeriksakan Gaara ke Rumah Sakit Konoha biar cepat sembuh." Temari menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Gaara-kun belum sembuh ya?" Tanya Deidara khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Sudah baikkan kok, tapi memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Temari menjawab untuk adiknya.

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Konoha? Kan di Suna ada rumah sakit?"

"Kata Kak Sasori, rumah sakit di Suna tidak begitu bagus. Karena itu Gaara yang sudah diperiksakan ke dokter tidak sembuh-sembuh." Temari dan Deidara menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sasori sepertinya memiliki penyakit cousin-complex. Perilakunya yang _super overprotective_ kepada sepupu-sepupunya itu terkadang membuat mereka sedikit sebal. Ya, mungkin karena Sasori tidak memiliki adik atau kakak dan sudah ditinggal mati oleh orang tuanya menyebabkan Sasori berperilaku seperti itu. Dia tidak mau ditinggal oleh siapapun lagi.

Suasana hening di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki itu terpecah ketika pintu dibuka dengan keras oleh anak si pemilik rumah.

"Diam kau Teme! Sudah kubilang aku akan mengerjakan sebaik-baiknya." Naruto menyalak jengkel ke arah pemuda di belakangnya. Kedua siswa SMA Konoha itu masih menggunakan celana hitam dengan jas hijau tua khas sekolah mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak mau nilaiku hancur gara-gara aku satu kelompok denganmu, Dobe." Suara datar dan dingin itu membuat wajah putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki menjadi lebih merah.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah namun berhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Deidara-neesan, siapa mereka?"

"Oh Naruto-kun, Ini Sabaku no Temari dan adiknya Gaara dari Suna. Mereka sepupu jauh Sasori. Kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya namun kamu pernah dengar nama mereka kan?" Kata Deidara. Seketika wajah Naruto berbinar mendengan nama yang sudah dikenalnya itu.

"Oh, jadi mereka Sabaku dari Suna yang dibangga-banggakan nenek Chiyo ya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, calon rektor Konoha University menggantikan Kakashi-sensei! Dan ini Uchiha Sasuke, si emo dari gua Uchiha. Salam kenal!" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan pose yang hampir mengalahkan Gai-sensei, guru karate Neji. Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto ketika mendengar dirinya diperkenalkan oleh temannya yang tidak bisa diam itu.

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun. Kalau Sasuke-kun, aku sudah kenal karena Neji adalah temanku." Temari membungkuk sopan ke arah dua pemuda itu. Sasuke yang masih sebal hanya menggangguk. Naruto menoleh ke arah si bungsu Sabaku, berharap sebuah keramahan yang sama dari pemuda itu. Namun, Gaara hanya diam dan memandang mereka dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Hn." Suara yang tidak bisa disebut kata itu keluar dari mulut Gaara. Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengarnya.

"Ahh... kenapa kau seperti Sasuke, Gaara? Padahal aku berharap bisa punya teman dengan semangat sepertiku!" Naruto menjambak rambut jabriknya.

"Berteman dengan Lee saja kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke acuh.

"Hei, Lee itu sudah jadi temanku. Lagipula kalau kau hendak mengatakan kalimat itu karena ingin mengejekku, ingat Lee itu temannya Neji. Kalau Neji tahu, bisa diputusin kamu, ayam!" Naruto berkata sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya.

"Che."

Kruyuk!

Suara keras dari perut Naruto itu kontan mengalihkan perhatian yang lain. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum caggung.

"Maaf, maaf... aku lapar." Katanya.

"Makan di luar yuk, aku traktir deh. Kushina-baasan tidak masak soalnya." Deidara menawarkan. Wajah Naruto berbinar gembira. Kata makan gratis terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Maaf Deidara-neesan, tapi kita ada tugas kelompok."

"Aiss, tugas itu kan untuk minggu depan dan baru diberikan tadi pagi oleh Kurenai-sensei. Ngapain langsung dikerjakan? Lagian otakku ini tidak bisa berpikir kalau aku lapar."

"Memang kau punya otak, Dobe?"

"Apa kat-"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar!" Deidara berkacak pinggang, "Ayo makan keluar. Sekalian mengajak Temari dan Gaara-kun jalan-jalan. Tenang saja Sasuke, nilaimu nggak akan jelek kok. Kamu kan punya otak seperti kakakmu, jadi tenang saja."

Sasuke menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia juga lapar sih dan rumahnya sekarang dalam keadaan kosong. Sang Bunda sedang pergi keluar bersama Kojou. Ayah dan kakaknya entah ke mana.

"Baiklah."

"Yay!" Naruto menyabet tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya keluar. Gaara yang tidak siap akan hal itu, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan dirinya diseret. Sementara itu Temari dan Deidara keluar sambil berbincang apa yang akan mereka makan diikuti Sasuke di belakang mereka. Semenit kemudian, Keluarga Uzumaki, Sabaku dan seorang Uchiha telah duduk manis di mobil Temari dan siap untuk pergi.

-Rumah Makan Nara-

Deidara dan yang lainnya duduk manis di sudut sebuah rumah makan yang cukup terkenal. Deidara membolak-balik menu dengan senang hati, tidak sadar bahwa dua remaja di depannya sudah kelaparan.

"Deidara-neesan, mau makan apa sih? Cepetan dong! Aku sudah lapar!" Naruto melipat kedua tangganya di depan dada. Deidara menurunkan menu dari depan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Aku itu bukan kau yang selalu memesan ramen di manapun kamu makan Naruto!" Katanya sebal. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Mata birunya mulai mengamati keadaan di dalam restoran milik teman sekelasnya itu. Beberapa pengunjung di sana mengingatkan Naruto akan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang suap-suapan di pojok ruangan mengingatkannya pada Ino dan Sai kalau mereka di kantin, suami yang berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya yang marah di seberang mereka mengingatkan Naruto pada ayahnya dan Kakashi-sensei kalau ibunya dan Anko-sensei sedang marah. Sementara sepasang remaja yang dia kenal bernama Sabaku no Temari dan Shikamaru Nara yang sedang bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya Temari berkacak pinggang marah dan Shikamaru yang menatapnya santai, di meja kasir itu mengingatkannya dengan Deidara dan Itachi.

"Dasar pikun!" Temari marah-marah sendiri ketika duduk di samping Deidara.

"Kenapa Kak Temari?"

"Itu teman sekelasmu yang katanya jenius. Dia lupa kalau dia ada janji denganku kemarin."

"He? Kak Temari tahu Shikamaru?" Naruto menatap Temari tidak percaya. Masak sih temannya yang pemalas itu tahu Temari, ia saja yang sepupu sangat jauhnya baru kenal sekarang.

"Kak Temari itu pacarnya Shikamaru, Dobe." Sasuke berkata santai. Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Kak Temari itu temannya Neji, jadi aku tahu. Neji suka cerita tentang teman-temannya yang tersebar di hampir seluruh dunia. Kalau kamu sih... Yahh... tidak kaget kalau tidak tahu." Sasuke berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih _shock_.

"Umm... Gaara, mau makan apa?" Tanya Temari kepada adiknya yang tidak terdiam di sebelah Deidara dan tidak memgang menu. Gaara memandang kakaknya sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"_I want to devour the unborn."_

-hening-

Sasuke dan Deidara menatap Gaara dengan pandangan ngeri, sementara Naruto yang tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Gaara hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Telur. Gaara mau makan telur." Temari menerjemahkan perkataan adiknya yang terdengar seperti kanibal itu. Deidara dan Sasuke menggangguk paham walau perasaan takut masih ada di hati mereka. Wajah Gaara yang tanpa ekpresi plus tatapan dingin yang mengalahkan tatapan Sasuke itu bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya salah paham.

"O-Oh begitu."

"Temari-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kata-kata Gaara tadi pasti Sasori-danna yang mengajari kan? Orang itu memang punya pengaruh buruk dengan gayanya yang sok inggris. Apalagi Gaara-kun mirip banget sama dia. Jangan sampai deh Gaara-kun jadi seperti Sasori-danna kalau besar nanti." Deidara mengomentari diikuti oleh anggukan setuju Sasuke yang memiliki pengalaman tidka begitu menyenangkan dengan si _baby face_ itu. Temari hanya tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Deidara. Ada benarnya juga sih. Mungkin dia memang harus mempertimbangkannya.

-Selesai makan-

"Temari-chan, kamu pulang dulu ya. Aku mau membeli kuas sebentar di toko itu." Deidara berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah toko di seberang rumah makan.

"Aku tunggu saja, Deidara-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Aku pergi sebentar." Deidara melambaikan tangan sebelum menyeberang. Dengan semangat, kakinya melangkah ke dalam toko yang cukup besar itu. Mata birunya memandang sekeliling dengan semangat. Rasanya di sedang berada di surga dunia. Matanya mulai menyapu seluruh toko mencari apa yang dibutuhkannya. Sesosok laki-laki yang sangat familiar tertangkap matanya. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depannya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang membingkai wajahnya.

Itachi sedang menunggu Kisame yang entah kesambet apa, ingin pergi ke toko seni. Diliriknya beberapa benda seni di sana tanpa sedikit ketertarikan. Dirinya mengetahui apa itu, mengingat dia sering memperhatikan Deidara melukis dan ceramah tentang macam-macam benda seni. Terbersit ide untuk membelikan Deidara sesuatu dari sini, tapi apa ya?

"Itachi-kun?" Suara yang ama familiar membuat pikirannya blank untuk beberapa detik. Dialihkan perhatiannya dari rak di depannya dan melihat orang yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak SMA berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"...Hana?" Perempuan di depannya itu langsung memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Itachi terpaku.

Inuzuka Hana, kakak dari Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan teman Itachi sejak SD. Hana yang sedikit tomboy namun memiliki sifat keibuan itu berhasil membuat Itachi jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta yang sayangnya tidak terbalas karena Hana ternyata mencintai kakak kelas mereka. Itachi pernah bersumpah bahwa dia akan selalu ada jika Hana membutuhkannya, walaupu suatu saat nanti mereka akan berpisah untuk menempuh cita-cita masing-masing. Sayag sejak lulus, Hana tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada Itachi. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan harapan Itachi untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Wah, nggak nyangka bisa ketemu di sini."

"Kamu sendirian?" Tanya Itachi. Mata hitanya melihat sekeliling toko, mencari orang yang dulu telah mencuri pujaan hatinya itu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak, biasanya kan kamu sama pacar kamu. Lengket, nggak terpisahkan."

"Oh, aku sudah putus dengan Kimimaro."

"...Begitu ya?" Itachi tidak mengingkari bahwa dirinya merasa senang mendengar hal ini. Apakah ini berarti bahwa dirinya mendapat kesempatan untuk bersama Hana? Apakah ini jawaban atas penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun?

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia mendapat tawaran kerja di Amerika untuk beberapa tahun dan aku tidak mau berkerja jauh-jauh dari Konoha."

"Kamu masih mengejar impianmu untuk mendirikan klinik hewan ya, calon dokter hewan?" Itachi mengelus kepala Hana. Hana tertawa lepas ketika mendengar panggilan dari Itachi. Ya, sejak dirinya mendeklarasikan cita-citanya di depan kelas, Itachi mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Iya dong, tuan calon direktur!" Balas Hana. Itachi dan Hana tertawa dengan kenangan manis SMA mereka itu.

"Baguslah, itu kan mimpi yang bagus."

"Kamu sendiri, kok sendirian? Pacarmu mana?" Tanya Hana. Itachi terdiam sejenak. Sekilas, wajah Deidara terlintas di pikirannya, namun Deidara bukanlah pacarnya. Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa untuk saat ini selain teman. Itu juga kalau Deidara mau berteman dengannya. Itachi sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya kepada Deidara. Dia tahu bahwa dia masih mencintai Hana. Kalau Deidara...? Mungkin dia memang mulai menyukai Deidara, namun kalau harus memilih mana yang harus diperjuangkan antara suka dan cinta...

"...Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawab Itachi. Rasa senang kembali hadir di dadanya ketika dia melihat sesuatu di mata Hana. Harapan kah? Kelegaan kah? Itachi tidak tahu pasti, namun dia tahu bahwa Hana tampak senang dengan jawabannya itu. Hal ini membuat Itachi tersenyum.

'_Apa yang kau rasakan kepada Deidara itu terlalu komplek kalau hanya "suka" semata, Itachi'_ sebuah suara muncul di pikirannya namun Itachi tidak menghiraukannya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan kehadiran peremuan di depannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Haha, bercandamu itu lo, Itachi. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang. Kapan-kapan aku main ke rumahmu ya? Aku kangen sama Sasuke-kun dan Mikoto-san." Hana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan keluar toko.

"Ya, aku tunggu." Kata Itachi dengan wajah berbinar. Tanpa dia sadari, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang perempuan memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan kalut.

"Kamu ngintip apaan, Dei?" Deidara melonjak kaget mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Kisame berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah, Kisame-kun." Deidara mengelus dadanya. Kisame memandang ke arah di mana perhatian Deidara tertuju. Matanya melihat dua teman SMAnya sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Lho itu kan Hana-cha. Kenapa Itachi bisa sama dia?"

"Hana?"

"Iya, Inuzuka Hana. Teman satu SMA dengan kami dulu. Itachi dulu cinta mati sama tuh anak, yah cinta pertama sih." Kata Kisame tanpa berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu membuat perasaan perempuan berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu kalut.

"Cinta pertama Itachi?"

"Iya, sayangnya sebelum Itachi menyatakan perasaannya, Hana sudah berpacaran dengan Kimimaro, alumni SMA kami dulu. Kok Kimimaro tidak ada? Biasanya mereka ke mana-mana berdua. Jangan-jangan Hana sudah putus sama Kimimaro? Wah kesempatan nih buat Itachi." Cerocos Kisame.

"Begitu ya?" Mata biru Deidara memandang Itachi dan Hana sampai mereka berpisah dengan. Deidara tidak menyangkal bahwa kehadiran Hana dan perkataan Kisame itu membuat dirinya takut. Deidara merasa napasnya tercekat ketika Itachi mengelus kepala Hana. Senyuman Itachi kepada perempuan berambut coklat itu menambah rasa takut di hati Deidara.

Namun, kenapa dirinya merasa takut?

Apakah dia takut Itachi akan meninggalkannya untuk Hana?

Apakah dia takut Itachi akan melupakan dirinya dan mengejar cinta pertamanya itu?

Apalagi perempuan yang bernama Hana itu sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Selain itu dirinya dan Itachi sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apan. Kesempatan Itachi untuk bersama Hana terbuka dengan lebar. Sangat lebar.

Deidara mencengkeram dadanya.

Sakit...

Sakit sekali memikirkan hal itu...

Tapi kenapa...?

Kenapa sakit sekali?

**TBC**


End file.
